


Porcelain

by Cheesysquid



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Author can't stop coming up with AUs, Banter, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot With Porn, Romance, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 52,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesysquid/pseuds/Cheesysquid
Summary: What does a troubled maiden do when she finds out she's in deep shit? Well of course, she summons a demon by accident, makes a contract with him, and gets sassed daily.This story features an AU that has elements inspired by the Victorian era, as well as various Ghibli movies. In other words I'm weak for that Victorian era's and Ghibli aesthetics.I will also be including artworks that I have made for illustrative purposes, hopefully they will be a pleasant addition to your reading experience <3
Relationships: V (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 167
Kudos: 48





	1. A bad day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghostofarose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofarose/gifts), [The_Selkie_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Selkie_Queen/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello~ I'm back with yet another AU lol ( ◡‿◡ )  
> I've got this idea burning in my head for quite some time, and so with some encouragement from my friends, I decided to give it a go~  
> The story takes place in the 19th century, with some fantasy elements thrown into the mix. I decided to write this fic with my OC Lucy, and hopefully this will be an enjoyable read for you, my beloved readers~  
> A heartfelt thank you to Wynn, @ghostofarose and @The_Selkie_Queen, whose support and interest have encouraged me to give this AU a try (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ♡ You guys are amazing and I am so grateful to be your friend.  
> \----------------  
>  **What's on the menu: Some angst here and there, no smut we holy on main for now, some disturbing imagery towards the end but nothing graphic.**

__

_“In this world, there are beautiful dolls who can perform a variety of tasks._

_From the most mundane of things like cleaning, to the most abhorrent, unspeakable tasks like killing._

_They are gorgeous, wonderful, bearing a beauty that transcended this world._

_But obtaining these dolls would cost one a fortune, for creating them was no easy task._

_As such, being a doll-maker was a prestigious career, one that required dedication and an appreciation for absolute perfection._

_In the town where I live, there was a famous dollmaker, whose works stunned people with how flawless they were._

_He had a little shop, in a corner of a bustling street where he breathed life into the perfection that were his dolls._

_But he passed away one day, out of the blue, leaving behind a legacy and half finished projects._

_He left behind a legacy that was mine to continue.”_

_\-----------_

The sun shone bright over a bustling city by the sea. 

Seagulls fluttered their wings, gliding over the glittering surface of the azure ocean. A salty scent lingered in the air, droplets of water fell one after another as sailors pulled up the anchors of their ships. The ringing sound of bells mixed with the murmurs of people, some of whom were venturing towards the main streets. 

It was a normal occurrence to see the cobblestone streets always so crowded. This city was one of the biggest commercial hot spots of this region, and as such, life was always so busy and eventful here. 

Tall brick buildings that stood on either side of the street, shops that opened before people would even bother to wake up. Vendors who knew just how to persuade the gullible to purchase their goods, children who stood and yelled about the headline of some newspaper. 

Amidst those who ventured the bustling street was a young maiden. Lucy Winters was her name, and a fair lady she was. Amber eyes that bore a melancholic glint, rosy lips that formed a thin line on her face. Her golden locks of hair were tied into a braided bun, adorned with a silky black ribbon that swayed back and forth with each step she took. 

Lucy adored the sweet aroma that floated from the bakery, and she loved the sound of horses’ hooves rocking against the cobblestone path. But at the same time, the lass dreaded weaving herself through the crowd. There were always so many people walking on the streets, laughing and chatting about matters that she knew nothing about. 

Today too, the maiden was walking through the busy street that she had come to know so well. 

And she was dressed in black.

Lucy often thought black was a beautiful color, one that exuded the feeling of mystery and elegance. But the lass wasn’t dressing to impress, far from it. People were looking at her as she walked, but not in awe nor fascination. How she wanted to shrink under their scrutinizing gazes, for the fair-haired maiden could see pity and even curiosity in these strangers’ eyes. 

What was there to know, besides the fact that she just came back from a funeral. 

Her grandfather’s funeral to be exact.

The fair-haired maiden heard their murmured words, felt their eyes glued to her frame with each step she took. But she kept her head held high, eyes looking straight ahead and hands laced together. Lucy rounded the corner, sidestepping just in time to avoid the dust that was falling down as someone dusted their carpet from the balcony over her head. Almost there, just a few more blocks and she would be home. 

Her eyes bore a dull glint as Lucy stood on the sidewalk. One carriage went past, followed by another. Casting a glance left and right, the fair-haired maiden crossed the street, the sound of her quiet sigh drowning out amidst the noises of the bustling city. Just a few more blocks down the street, and she would arrive at where she was supposed to be. 

The shop that her grandfather left behind in her care- _Willow Works_. 

"Oh dear me, isn't that the great dollmaker's granddaughter?" a curious shopkeeper stood and gazed at the maiden’s figure, a broomstick held in her hands. 

"Yes, I think that’s her. The poor thing, I heard her parents passed away just a few years ago." came her patron’s reply, who crossed his arms as he let out a sigh. 

_“Can you people stop your gossiping already?”_ Lucy thought to herself, praying that her stoic facade could mask the indignation that was sizzling under her skin. The maiden was never a fan of gossip, especially if they involved her. Her presence caught these strangers’ attention, and with each step she took, the more zealous the gossiping became. 

“I heard the old man left the shop in her care, she was his apprentice apparently.” 

“Oh really now? But isn’t she too young to manage that shop all by herself?”

“She’s quite pretty though, a marriage would do her well.”

 _“Stuff your yappering mouths with some cakes or so help me…”_ it was at times like this that Lucy was thankful for her upbringing, for the urge to roll her eyes was so palpable. What a relief it was, she mused, that her eyes caught a glimpse of the shop’s building from afar. Just a bit more, and she would reach her safe little haven. 

Her eyebrows furrowed as Lucy stood in front of her new home, for she did not enjoy the fact how people picked her to be the topic of their gossip. Fishing the keys from her pocket, the fair-haired maiden unlocked the door. She proceeded to step inside, but not before casting a sharp gaze at the people who were staring at her behind her back. Some jolted in their shoes, while others quickly resumed to minding whatever task they were doing before engaging in pointless gossip about her. 

“God almighty, people really can’t mind their own damn business.” Lucy leaned against the cool wooden surface of the door, letting out a frustrated sigh that, together with the tick tocking sound of the clock on the wall, stirred the silence of the shop. 

She was not in the mood for any of that gossip, not when she was still grieving over the loss of losing the last family member that she had. The thought alone coaxed a choked sob out of her, being left all alone in this world was something she was not prepared for. 

“Nope, no no, now isn’t the time to cry.” the fair-haired maiden shook her head, bringing her hands up to slap her cheeks in a gentle manner as if hoping to knock some sense back into her mind. 

“I’m here to take over the shop, not cry like I just lost my husband. Well, not that I have one anyway…” trailing off towards the end of her mumbling, Lucy began to look around, taking in her surroundings. 

Although the shop was by no means big, it was a cozy little place that she could call a home. 

There were wooden shelves attached to the walls, whose wallpaper had seen better days. They were filled with little dolls, dressed in beautiful outfits made of fabric that seemed so soft to the touch. Little colorful trinkets hung from the ceiling along with a few pots of plants, some of which had withered. In the heart of the room were end tables, on top of which were boxes containing spare parts and little knick knacks. The counter was just a few steps ahead of her with a little bookshelf behind it, and there was a staircase to the right that led to the living space on the second floor. 

The shop was far messier than Lucy expected. 

A thin layer of dust covered everything, signaling that the previous owner had not cleaned his shop for quite a long time. Not that she could blame her grandfather, for he always worked himself to the bone. There were some papers scattered on the floor, while a few were pinned to the wall. On the counter were stacks of thick-looking books, some of which she reckoned to carry backlogs of orders. Stacked away to the corner was a big box, filled to the brim with various items. 

_“Perhaps I could start by cleaning and tidying everything… Yep, this shop could use some of that.”_ pushing herself off the door, Lucy made her way towards the counter. Pressing a button on the cash register, which prompted the box to open, Lucy put away her keys there before taking yet another look around the shop. 

Memories of the days long past came flooding back, and with it was a wave of nostalgia that made a fond smile bloom on her face.

“Alright, time to do my best.” Lucy rolled up the sleeves of her blouse, and was then hard at work. Her new home would be glowing by the time she was done, the fair-haired maiden would make sure of it. 

Warm rays of sunlight poured onto the floor from the window as the young shopkeeper pulled the curtains open, prompting light to flood the shop. 

People outside on the street cast the new owner of Willow Works perplexed looks when she opened the door. “A very good day to you all, I would like to offer my apologies in advance. I’ll be cleaning up the shop.” came the fair-haired maiden’s words, before she turned on her heels and walked back into the shop. Passerbys exchanged confused looks, wondering what it was that the lass was up to while Lucy carried a big box and placed it down outside of the shop. 

The hard-working lady was definitely stronger than most people gave her credit for. 

“Do you need help, miss?” one of her neighbors asked, seeing how Lucy was carrying yet another box only to place it down outside of her shop. 

“Thank you, you are very kind, but I’ll manage.” she offered the man a small smile, before walking back inside, failing to notice the concerned expression painted on his face. 

A faint cloud of dust escaped from her shop a while later, prompting the folks who were lingering before Willow Works to scramble away. 

“This place will be sparkling in no time.” a grin etched onto her face as Lucy swept the floor with her broomstick. She hummed a little tune, feeling determination and joy fill her heart at the prospect of her new home all tidied and organized. 

Having finished with her task, the maiden then began mopping. Swish and swash, the mop danced across the floor, cleaning away remnants of dust and making the wooden surface sparkling clean. 

Her small coughs filled the air now and then as Lucy dusted the shelves. As she picked up the little dolls that sat so still there, a longing feeling seeped into her heart. She learned how to craft them many years ago, when her grandfather took her under his wing as a young apprentice. How proud she was to complete her very first doll, even if it was nothing mesmerizing like that of her grandfather’s works. 

“I’ll do my best, I promise I will.” Lucy held one of the dolls close to her chest, squeezing her eyes shut as she tried to bite back the emotions that were stirring deep within her heart. 

Her grandfather had left behind a legacy, one that was now hers to continue. While a part of her was proud to be bestowed upon such an honor, the maiden would be lying if she said she was not nervous about filling the great dollmaker’s shoes. 

Lucy spent around two hours tidying and cleaning the shop.

The floor looked new, and the shelves were clean. No more papers scattering around, for she had organized them into a folder that was now on the bookshelf along with the thick books. All the knick knacks and spare parts were sorted and organized into different boxes, and the plants that had wither away were also discarded. All clean and proper, the shop was ready for business. 

But there was still an issue- Lucy was not fond of dealing with people. 

“Oh boy… there were still unfinished orders from last year and the year before that too. Gramps, you took in too much work, you silly old man.” the maiden grimaced, amber eyes scanning the pages of the order backlog. 

A wave of nervousness and anxiety crashed upon her the moment Lucy realized what was to come once she had put on the “open” sign outside. Business meant customer service, and customer service meant dealing with people. Wanting to ease her worries, and since there was no client yet, the maiden decided to sit at the counter and check the overall business situation of Willow Works.

“He even accepted orders from clients that live far away? Woah, talk about being hard working, _and_ ambitious…” 

“Excuse me, Miss Dollmaker?”

Her soul almost leaped out of her body when Lucy raised her head and noticed that a client was standing before the counter. A middle-aged man whose locks of silvery hair peaked out from under his hat. There was a kind smile on his face, almost hidden under his moustache. Clad in a somewhat worn out outfit, there was an air of kindness around him. 

The shriek that the maiden let out surprised her, for she did not know her voice could reach such an octave. She thanked the heavens that she did not fall backwards, and that she managed to catch the chair before it toppled onto the floor. Swallowing thickly while ignoring her frantic heartbeats, Lucy could not help but stare at the client, who was giving her an owlish look. 

_“How do I do this…? Do I smile?”_ Lucy could feel a bead of cold sweat trickle down the nape of her neck as she scrambled to think about how to handle the client. _“No, I don’t know how to do a business smile…Oh lord almighty why are people coming in?”_

“Y...Yes? C-can I help you, somehow…?” a stoic face, yes, perfect, that would not scare the clients away. 

Lacing her hands together, Lucy chanced a quick look around the shop, only to feel her heart drop to the pit of her stomach as more and more people began to come in. It did not help that some of them were gawking at her, while others made her nervous with how they held the dolls. Oh dear, she was not ready for this.

“Oh, I was wondering if you had some spare parts on sale that would help a busted clock? Anything you would recommend?” The client offered her a kind smile, and she thanked the heavens that the kindly-looking man was understanding and patient. 

“Oh.. Uhm… I think so, I r...reckon we have something for that over here. P...Please let me check.” the young shopkeeper proceeded to rummage through the boxes, picking up parts only to put them down. She mumbled intelligible words under her breath, mind racing to remember what her grandfather had taught her. 

It was then Lucy realized that she should have spent more time observing how her grandfather ran the shop, for she only knew everything in theory. 

“Uhm.. uh.. I think this should help you… I...If it doesn’t, please come back and I’ll uh… find something else for you.” her toes were curling and uncurling in her shoes as Lucy shot the client a pleading gaze, hoping that whatever she offered would suffice. Her thumbs were fiddling, a telltale sign that she was beyond nervous. 

“Hm… seems sound to me, young miss. Well then, ring this one up for me please.” 

It took all of her self-restraint to not let out a big sigh of relief when Lucy saw that her little on-the-spot offer was met with no refusal. Trying to put on a small smile, the young shopkeeper accepted the payment from the client, hoping that no one noticed how her hands were shaking. 

“You can do this, Miss Dollmaker. Your parents and grandfather are watching over you, I’m sure of that.” The client received the spare parts from Lucy and tipped his hat at her, earning himself a surprised look from the young shopkeeper. 

“T...Thank you, kind sir. I’ll definitely do my best.” Lucy curtsied in response, feeling a twinge of reassurance and warmth seep into her heart at the kind words. 

As she watched the kind man leave through the door, the maiden took in a deep breath to compose herself. Now that she had received the little boost she needed, maybe it’s time to try again. 

“W...welcome to Willow Works. H...How may I help you?” 

_\-----------_

The hours went by in a blur as Lucy continued to manage the shop.

“Thank you for your patronage. P...Please come again.” 

A sigh escaped her lips as the last client walked through the door. Running a shop was no easy feat, something that the fair-haired maiden learned that day. She did not know how to say no when people haggled for lower prices, and she did not know how to persuade others into buying anything. There were clients who visited to receive their pending order, and upon seeing that she did not have them ready, some of them decided to cancel everything altogether. 

Some of the clients were kind and understanding, and others were not. They nitpicked her attitude, chastised her for the slow service. Whatever mistakes it was that she made never went unnoticed, and Lucy wanted to break down and cry under the sheer pressure of it all more than once. The inexperienced shopkeeper lost count of how many times she had to apologize, and by the grace of the gods was she glad when the day was finally over. 

In total, she managed to sell some parts and got one order to repair a teddy bear, something that she accepted out of panic.

“Guess it’s time to close. Oh boy… I didn’t earn much today huh…Barely enough to buy me dinner actually.” Lucy felt her heart sink at the pitiful amount of money she managed to earn, mind racing to think of how to feed her belly for the night.

But she did not have time to dwell, for someone decided to enter the shop right at that moment.

Her client this time was a tall man who was dressed in rather expensive looking clothes. Notepad in one hand, suitcase in another. Lucy could feel her skin crawl when he cast her a scrutinizing look, for there was something rather unpleasant in the way he regarded her. An uneasy feeling stirred awake within her as the maiden observed how the stranger was looking around her shop, mumbling words under his breath as he did. 

“W...welcome to Willow Works. I am terribly sorry, but we will be closing soon.” Lucy shot the person a meek look, to which he hummed in acknowledgement. 

“Why hello. It is such an honor for me to finally meet you, Miss Winters, I certainly wasn’t expecting to see you today. How very admirable of you, taking over the business at such a young age.” 

Her toes were curling and uncurling in her shoes when Lucy saw the toothy grin the man was shooting her. _“Oh dear…”_ she laced her hands together, for in the next instance the stranger was already making his way towards the counter. 

The closer he approached her, the more her own anxiety prickled at her skin. 

“Since business hours are almost over, and I have a date in an hour or so, let’s get straight to the point, shall we?” the man began, a crooked smile ever present on his face. 

A lump formed in her throat, her heart began to race in apprehension when this man was so close. Not wanting to waste time, however, Lucy decided to nod her head in agreement. Her cooperation earned her a pleased humm from the man, who offered the maiden a courteous nod of his head. 

“A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Winters. My name is Robert Ashford, and I am here to discuss the debt that your parents have left behind.”

_Wait...what debt?_

Lucy felt as if the world was falling apart right before her eyes. 

That was the last thing she needed to hear for the day. Grief was still too heavy in her heart and exhaustion was weaving itself into every fiber of her being. She prayed that this was all but a cruel joke, that her ears were playing a trick on her. 

The aghast expression that painted on her face did not earn her any sympathy from the man, who instead shot her a condescending smirk. 

“Oh, I assume that your parents and Mr. Winters himself never told you?” 

Without wasting a minute, and ignoring how all the blood seemed to drain from the shopkeeper’s face, Robert proceeded to place his suitcase onto the counter. The binders snapped open, revealing a bunch of documents that sent chills down the maiden’s spine. He then handed them to her, and with trembling hands, Lucy received the stack of papers from the man. 

“You see, Miss, your parents happened to sign an investment contract when you were still a wee lass.” Robert began, his eyes gluing to the fair-haired lady’s face as her eyes rapidly scanned the letters written on the papers. 

The world collapsed all around her then and there, her blood turned cold as reflected in her widened eyes were the names of her father and mother. 

“How unfortunate that things did not go well for their business. You see, they worked very hard, but they did not manage to pay back everything in time. So the debt then fell onto the esteemed Mr. Winters himself, and since he’s gone now…”

_This can’t be real… this can’t be happening…_

“It’s your turn to pay us back the money, Miss Winters. Don’t worry, the doll making business is always in high demand, you will manage to earn back everything in no time.” the debt collector leaned a hand onto the counter, fingers drumming in anticipation as he waited for Lucy to finish reading everything. 

“Three hundred...thousand… gold…?” Lucy raised her head to shoot the man before her a disbelieving look. 

How on earth was she going to find the money for this, when she barely made enough to afford dinner after a day’s work? There must be a way out of this, she dared to hope. Swallowing the lump in her throat, which she reckoned to be her own heart, the young shopkeeper voiced her thoughts. 

“What would happen should I fail to pay the debt? And how will the payments work?” 

How she wanted to wipe that smirk off his face.

“Oh I’m glad you asked, Miss Winters. You’re a responsible one, aren’t you?” Robert reached his hand into the suitcase and, much to her chagrin, retrieved even more documents. 

The scales were tipping, and not in her favor. 

“You will pay back to us every month with whatever income your shop manages to make. Since your parents were such an understanding pair, we will take about 50% of your income, and with taxes which account for another 10% on top of that, in total we will be taking 60% of your monthly earnings.” Robert tapped his index finger on the document he had laid on the counter top, the gaudy ring that adorned his finger glittered in the faint light of the shop.

“As to what will happen if you fail to pay us back, well, Miss Winters…” the debt collector leaned in, grinning from ear to ear as his face was inches away from the troubled maiden’s. 

“We will be confiscating your grandfather’s shop, and by that, we mean you will need to find somewhere else to stay. Alternatively, you can marry a rich gentleman and have him pay off the debt. You’re one of the prettiest ladies around these parts after all, I’m sure men would kill to ask for your hand in marriage.”

At his patronizing words, Lucy could not help but ball her hands into fists. Indignation and anger flared hot under her skin, and the look that marred her face was nothing short of furious. “ _Bastard views me as nothing but common goods… What a vile scum.”_ her eyebrows knitted as the maiden glared daggers at the grinning debt collector. 

No, she refused to be treated like this, she refused to be seen as a woman with no will in her own home. 

It’s time to escort the pesky man out and close the shop for the day. 

“My sincere apologies, Mr. Robert, but business hours are over.” On quick footsteps, Lucy rounded the counter and walked towards the entrance of the shop. Holding the door open, she shot Robert a cold look, cocking her head towards the street outside to emphasize her point. 

“Do watch yourself on the way out. I wouldn’t want you to hit your head on the door frame.” her voice was devoid of warmth as Lucy stood and waited for the arrogant man to leave. 

Such a relief it was, she thought, that he promptly gathered his documents and made his ways towards the door. But he was displeased with her attitude, as shown with the way his steps were thumping against the floor of her shop. Perhaps her attitude did get under his skin. 

“Very well, Miss Dollmaker. I will come again next month to collect the money, do try your best and work hard. I would hate to see the business go under because of your inexperience.” 

As soon as Robert Ashford had walked out of her shop, Lucy slammed the door shut behind her. 

Silence filled the atmosphere of the shop, which was then broken with the choked sobs that escaped her lips. The maiden clutched her head and sank to the floor, feeling a wave of despair crash against her. Her sobs got louder and louder as minutes went by, just as reality began to sink in.

Left all alone in a world, with a shop to run and an enormous debt that she had no idea how to clear. 

She was not in any shape to run a shop, let alone shoulder such responsibilities that weigh so heavy on her. 

“Why me… why did you all leave me behind like this…?” tears after tears streamed down her face, and hopelessness pierced through her heart like daggers. There was no one she could turn to, no one who would reach out a hand to save her. Her family was gone, and she had no experience nor expertise to run a business that was left behind by someone whose shadow she lived in. 

“Please… someone...anyone, help me… God, if you can hear me, please send me an angel, a guardian who can guide me through this darkness.” lacing her hands together, Lucy offered her prayer to God. 

Her words seemed to have fallen on deaf ears, as only the silence of the night answered her. Perhaps there was no one in this world who would listen to her desperate pleas. 

Or at least, that was what she thought. 

_“Oh be still my greedy heart, if this wasn’t the sweetest pleading voice I have ever heard.”_

Her heart jumped to her throat the moment Lucy heard a voice. Warm, rich and dripping of sins, it was a sound that prompted warmth to spread through her veins. _“Wh...what?”_ the young shopkeeper began to look back and forth, feeling a twinge of panic weave itself into her racing heart. There was no one else there, saved for her own shadow that swayed to the flickering beat of the oil lamp’s flame on the counter. 

_“Oh poor, unfortunate soul. So helpless, so desperate. But fret not my dear, for I am more than willing to help you. That is, if you are willing to accept my price.”_

Her eyes widened in fear when the voice once again rang in her head.

There was no mistaking it, she did hear a man’s voice. 

As tempting as the pending offer was, something told Lucy that the price of this deal would be quite steep. Doubts gnawed at her heart, alarms of apprehension rang in her head louder than the voices of her own rationality in her mind. But at the same time, a faint ray of hope alighted deep within her. 

If she was to fight this battle, then she would need all the help she could get.

“W...what are your terms? Do show yourself and state your price, then we can begin this little bargain of ours.” came her answer, spoken in a voice still so hoarse but full of hope. 

Determination burnt bright within her heart, and she wiped away the stray tears that threatened to cascade down her cheeks. 

_“An excellent choice, my dear little lamb. Now then, let us meet and discuss this little contract of ours.”_

Something stirred in the air, sinister and out of this world. A gust of wind extinguished the little flickering flame of the oil lamp, prompting darkness to engulf the shop. Sitting alone in the dark, Lucy felt her blood turn cold when she saw all the little dolls in the shop turn their heads to look at her. Their eyes bore a faint green glow, and distorted laughter echoed in her head within the next instance. 

“No...no...no…!” Lucy squeezed her eyes shut in response, raising her hands to shield her ears from all the cacophony of voices that seemed to be all around her. 

But they all vanished in the next instance, and silence once again filled the shop.

For some odd reason, a strange scent lingered in the air, one that reminded her of lavender and a warm cup of herbal tea.

Someone else was also there, their presence was unmistakable.

Moments of silence went by before she finally found an ounce of bravery to flutter her eyes open once more.

And so she raised her head, taking in her surroundings and the figure that stood before her.

All thoughts disappeared from her mind, her heart skipped a beat when her eyes were met with a pair of green ones.

Ebony locks of hair that curled just slightly, plump lips that formed a devilish smirk. 

He had a pair of odd-looking wings, while sheep-like horns sprouted from his head.

His skin was fair, adorned with dark tattoos swirling in intricate patterns that she had never seen before. 

Lithe but lean, beautiful and out of this world.

It was a demon who had come to her aid. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading~ Hopefully this first chapter was an enjoyable read for you, my dear readers <3  
> And with this fic I now have like 3 or 4 on-going series lol hahaha why am I like this... (×﹏×)  
> Please stay safe and take care~ I hope that everything will be alright on your end my beloveds (・∀・)ノ


	2. Contract of darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello, I have returned with the second chapter of "Porcelain". (・∀・)ノ  
> This story is becoming a sweet little treat for me~ It is a fun project to work on indeed~  
> I hope you will enjoy reading this chapter just as much as I have enjoyed writing it <3  
>  **A big thank you to Wynn and the thotty squad for your help and support <3 I love yall so much hnnggg ;;; ******

_“That’s a weird-looking angel...”_

Such was the first thought that popped into her mind when Lucy regained the tiniest shred of clarity at some point. Her heartbeats were frantic as the terrified maiden shot the being standing before her an apprehensive look, unnerved by the smirk that he was giving her. He was beautiful, that she could not deny, and yet something about him was far from being holy. 

Did she manage to call a demon to her aid in such troubling times…?

The thought prompted all the blood to drain from her face, and Lucy wondered for a moment if the lump that was lodged in her throat was her own heart. She could not help but swallow thickly, feeling her lips tremble while the mysterious man before her narrowed his eyes at her shriveling frame. A cacophony of fear, dread and anxiety rang in her head right then and there. She was not a fan of having a stranger in her home, let alone a being that was out of this world. 

_“Oh no,no no, this has to be a mistake… I didn't ask for this thing…”_

The scared Dollmaker could not help but wonder what compelled the uninvited guest to keep his eyes locked on her. It was scrutinizing, the way he looked at her face. _“Why is he staring at me… God this is weird…”_ Lucy could feel her cheeks begin to get warmer and warmer under his gaze. And yet she could not deny that there was something unreadable about the look on his face, and for the briefest of moments, the Dollmaker thought she saw a strange flicker in his eyes. 

_“Oh god… do I ask him to leave…? How can I ask him to leave…?”_ Lucy chanced a nervous look at the demon, who was looking back and forth at his surroundings. 

It was certainly one weird night to sit on the floor and stare at a tall half-naked man, who was looking at the interior of her shop with his eyebrows furrowed. Her heart was racing as the dark-haired demon began to walk towards the counter. He lingered there for a moment, tracing his long, elegant fingers along the smooth wooden surface. There was a somber glint in his eyes, one that roused the fair-haired maiden’s curiosity. 

So she decided to speak, except that her voice came out as tiny little mumbles. 

How many times had she said “excuse me” again? 

_“Oh come on… this is frustrating…and weird.”_ while anxiety and timid curiosity were still gnawing at her, the newfound feeling of exasperation was beginning to overshadow them. Lucy grimaced at her sudden visitor, who was still taking his time walking around the shop as if it was his own home. 

_“Stop touching things you moron…! Oh don’t you dare flip the books like that! God almighty, place the parts back to where they belong or so help me!”_ Lucy was growing more and more annoyed with this man’s antics by the minute. Indignation and irritation were bubbling under her skin. She was growing tired of being ignored by this oddball, who was waltzing about her own home after a flashy entrance. 

Before she knew it, Lucy was already voicing her own displeasure, in a voice that was louder than she had intended.

"Excuse me, can you uh...go back to where you came from? I think you got the wrong address, I'm pretty sure I asked for an angel...?"

All the bravado that she managed to muster moments ago vanished as soon as those glowing green eyes were upon her again. Her heart hammered within her chest, a squeak escaped her lips when the demon began making his way towards her. How relieved she was to see that the demon stopped a few steps away from her, since Lucy was certain that had he come any closer, her poor heart would have bursted. 

"Darling, I didn't crawl all the way to your precious little shop so you can send me away. I expected a warm welcome, and this is what I got. How sloppy and disappointing."

_“Did he just sass me?”_

The fair-haired maiden blinked her eye in an owlish manner at the demon standing before her, who had his arms crossed while a frown marred his face. Awkward silence ensued as they stared at one another. The dark-haired demon waited for a response from his summoner, while the maiden tried to process the events that just took place. 

_“He barged into my shop with a flashy entrance, touched my things without permission, and now he’s upset because I’m upset?”_ the surprised look on her face slowly morphed into a displeased frown, and ignoring how her legs felt like jelly, Lucy got back on her two feet once more. The Dollmaker too had her arms crossed, her cheeks puffing out just barely as she glared at the haughty demon. 

“Well excuse you, it's not my fault that your hearing is terrible. I honestly didn't expect someone with such a wonderful voice to be a demon.” 

Her answer and indignant demeanor only seemed to amuse the other worldly stranger, who chuckled in response. The bastard cocked his head to the side, grinning from ear to ear at how he managed to rile up the Dollmaker. He was enjoying this much to her chagrin, that she could tell. Lucy had an inkling feeling that dealing with demanding customers felt much less a hassle compared to handling this cocky, smug demon. 

“Darling, compared to the angels that you sing to everyday, I am more willing to help a poor, unfortunate soul. You are in luck that I'm feeling extra generous and benevolent today. I’ll have you know, I’m not merciful towards insolent, disobedient souls.”

A chill ran down her spine when Lucy realized the implication behind the demon’s words. His eyes were emitting a faint glow, pupils forming slits as if to emphasize the weight of his dangerous promise should she misbehave. And that prompted Lucy to think twice about the next course of actions to take, even when she wanted nothing else but to offer him a few more of her biting remarks. 

_“Okay...I’m alone at home with a demon who towers over me and can possibly snap my neck, so maybe I shouldn’t sass him after all...Although that is very tempting…”_

  
  


_Sigh, let’s try this again…_

  
  


“So uh... you can't go home? Not at all? Even if I open the door for you and ask you to please leave?” Lucy dared to ask, wincing when she noticed how the demon rolled his eyes as he sucked in a deep breath. Then again, in her defense, it was not her fault that he was making it difficult for her to hold a conversation with him. 

“Darling, if you look at me long and hard enough, you can see that I am trying to be very patient with you.”

Much to Lucy’s hopes, the demon indeed couldn’t waltz his way out of her home even if she held the door open for him. Her shoulders slumped in a dejected manner, the sigh that she let out showed that the maiden was beyond exasperated. First attempt at bargaining a way out failed, which meant it was time for her to try again. 

“Okay so humor me… You are stuck here, with me, and I am in turn also stuck with you?”

“Obviously.”

_Behave now...behave now… don’t sass the bastard for the sake of your neck, Lucy._

“And you are willing to help, I suppose?” Lucy offered her sudden visitor a hopeful look, daring to hope that her change in demeanor would get him to cooperate with her. 

But that only made him give her a smirk that made her blood boil. 

“I thought you said I’m the one with bad hearing?” the unholy being quirked an eyebrow at her, revelling the way he was getting under her skin with his antics. 

God she swore she wanted to let the palm of her hand greet his cheek so bad…

“Well, in my defense, how could I not feel shaken when some random demon suddenly popped into my home with a flashy entrance that scared the living soul out of me? Anyway, since you’re already here, I need your help with--” 

“Oh no no, not yet darling.” the demon tsked, waggling a finger back and forth at her as if chidding a pouting child. “Terms of business first, sweet thing. You don’t just jump straight to what you want me to do. Unless, you’re that eager to put yourself at risks for others to exploit you.”

A bead of cold sweat trickled down the nape of her neck. There was an ounce of truth in his words, and Lucy could not help but frown at her own hastiness. Of course, nothing in this world ever came without a price, let alone help from a demon. Perhaps it was time to tread with care, she was walking on very thin ice now. 

“You’re new to this, aren’t you?” his honeyed voice halted her train of thought, and Lucy could not help but give her companion a puzzled look in response to his question.

“Accidental demon summoning or business?” she braced herself and waited for an answer, unsure about what the demon was getting at.

How Lucy regretted her decision, for the handsome bastard chuckled at her naivety while holding out a hand with such a dramatic flair. 

"Being a good businessperson who knows how to make good use of a contract with a demon, like myself."

_Patience is a virtue...patience is a virtue…_

Sucking in a deep breath and letting out a shaky sigh, Lucy tried to reign in the urge to shoot the cocky demon a biting remark. “Pray tell, what are your terms?” she asked and laced her fingers together, which were twitching from the rage that was boiling in her veins. Somehow seeing her like that, trying her damnedest not to curse at him, made the unholy being quirk an eyebrow in utter amusement. 

“A good start for a smart girl. Very well, allow me to offer an explanation of my service. I can help you with whatever it is that you wish, even if it is the most mundane of tasks. Since I am a rather thorough individual, I will make sure to see everything through, and darling, as I am **_not_ ** a saint…”

Her pulse quickened when the demon took a pause, only to lean down until his face was inches away from hers. Those green eyes pulled her in, making her feel like a helpless little rabbit caged in the maw of a predator. There was something off putting about that smirk on his face, an unspoken warning about what was to come next. 

“It is in my blood to be pragmatic and practical as well, sweet thing, so I will use whatever method necessary to obtain the best outcome possible. After all, my hands are already tainted beyond salvation.”

The meaning behind his words did not fly past her at all. It was a grim reminder, the fact that her savior would not hesitate even at the sight of bloodshed, all to ensure that everything would be in his hands one way or another. Her blood once again ran cold as the Dollmaker widened her eyes in terror. He was giving her a nonchalant gaze with his eyes boring into hers, waiting for an answer from her as silence once again filled the shop, save for the tick tocking sound of the clock on the wall. 

It was then that Lucy hesitated. She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat, mind scrambling to process the demon’s words. Nervousness and anxiety kicked in as the maiden began to fiddle her fingers, the telltale sign that she was beyond uncomfortable with the situation she was in. Pursing her lips and furrowing her eyebrows in deep concentration, Lucy began to mull over the situation. 

_“Okay, there’s a sassy demon in my shop, who’s offering to do my biddings using any means possible to yield the best outcome… which might include murder...and other unspeakable methods...”_

Tick tock...tick tock… tick tock…

The demon was giving her an expectant look, and how surprising it was that he wasn’t pressuring her, something she expected that he would do. In the periphery of her vision, Lucy saw that he was tapping a finger against his arm to the rhythm of the clock. Time was ticking, and she was dallying…

 _“I have no one else to turn to, I can’t possibly run this shop on my own given how inexperienced and awkward I am as a shopkeeper… And I dragged him all the way here too… I guess this is the best option I have…”_

_He is the only ally that I have in this world._

“I understand, that is acceptable for me… Uhm… Anyway, I reckon that I should explain my situation to you, and then we can continue?” her voice was shaky when Lucy finally gave the demon an answer, one that prompted a pleased smile to bloom on his handsome face. 

“Indeed. Try not to stutter, darling; you’re a fortunate one since I am an excellent listener.” he straightened himself again, and at that Lucy let out a quiet sigh as she organized her thoughts. Her heart was heavy, tears began to gather at the corners of her eyes with how the grim events of the day replayed themselves again and again in her mind. Not wanting to waste another minute, she shook her head and steeled her resolve, before finally sharing the story of all that had transpired.

“Well, truth be told, my grandfather has just passed away, so I am left all alone with no family to rely on and no friends or connections to turn to for help…” Lucy began, and she could not help but wonder about the sudden flicker of sorrow in those green eyes.

“And uh...I am to take over this shop. And as you may have suspected, I am inexperienced. I don't know what to do, I don't know how to run a business, and I don’t know how to talk to people. There is a debt left behind for me to take care of too, and as it is, they will take 60% of my income every month.”

The condescending sneer of Robert Ashford came flooding back into her mind right at that moment. Truly some people existed solely to thrive on others’ miseries, which was what she decided to associate with the slimy man. How infuriating it was that the bastard even suggested she marry into richness to clear this debt, something she absolutely despised. 

Failure meant losing the shop, and losing the shop meant having her grandfather’s legacy be buried underneath layers of greed. But she refused to yield, not if there was something she could do about all of this. Embers of determination began to alight deep within her, reducing her fear and uncertainty to ashes. If there was a chance for her to win this fight, then she would be more than happy to take it. 

“I'll fight tooth and nail til the bitter end before anyone can take this shop away from me. So, I need you to help me pay this debt.” Lucy shot the demon a determined look, hoping that her words had reached him even when she was sure that he would mock her for such meek bravery. 

But much to her surprise, he didn’t. 

For the first time since his grandiose entrance, the demon averted his gaze. His wings drooped, he bit on his lips as if to contemplate something with a solemn look. Long minutes of silence passed by before a sigh escaped his lips. The dark-haired stranger turned to look at her again, prompting her heartbeats to become frantic with how serious his gaze was. 

“Do you mean it when you say you will do anything for this shop?” came his question, at which Lucy perked up immediately in response. 

“Yes, I swear it! I will do my best to work together with you and turn the odds into our favor, so please, name your terms and price!” 

No sooner had she shown her enthusiasm did a pleased smirk bloom once more on the handsome demon’s face. A faint blush dusted her cheeks, and Lucy could feel her heart skip a beat gazing at him. The maiden would be lying if she said the man wasn’t a looker, but there were other pressing matters that she had to deal with. 

“I must admit–your determination is rather endearing. And, I am... _very easy_ to please.” He ran a hand through his obsidian locks, and at his words Lucy blinked her eyes in a curious manner as she waited for the demon to name his terms. 

“First, and naturally, my existence must not be known, so I need something to hide behind if you want me out and about with you.” He made a gesture with his hand, taking a little pause to let the Dollmaker mull over his explanation before continuing. 

“Next thing to remember, darling, you need to keep me pleased.” 

_Wait, what does “pleased” mean in this context…?_

“Excuse me, what..?!” Lucy exclaimed, only to feel a finger against her lips and hear a dramatic sigh from the demon before her. 

“Don’t be so rude, I am not done talking. You see, I'm easier to get along with when I'm in a good mood. I am more willing to listen to you, be patient with you, and I can be more understanding. I can also wander a distance away from you, as far away as you want me to. Now, when I'm not pleased, I will not leave you be, I will make your day miserable. And once I am in a cranky, horrible, mean mood...” Another pause, one that prompted an uneasy feeling to stir within her wavering heart. 

  
  


**“I won't guarantee that I won’t devour you whole, soul and flesh and all.”**

  
  


Shivers ran down her spine when his elegant finger began to trace along her lips, igniting such a palpable fear within her that made his words bite into her poor heart like icy fangs. Her face paled, a chill began to spread through her body to the tips of her fingers and toes that were curling and uncurling in her shoes. That… couldn’t have been the worst of it all now, could it? 

“W...what is it that you want me to pay for your assistance…?” 

She had her doubts that a demon would have any use for money, or other forms of richness. 

“It’s a steep price you will be paying for my time and efforts, darling Miss Dollmaker. You see...once everything is taken care of, and after we have gotten that debt of yours out of the way…”

His fingers trailed a path from the corner of her trembling lips towards her cheek, leaving a chilling sensation to prickle at her skin. It was odd, she thought, how he could caress her cheek in such a deceivingly loving manner, even when his eyes were devoid of warmth. Perhaps she had her barricaded heart to thank, for honeyed words were a poison that could intoxicate the most gullible of souls. 

**_“You will belong to me, body and soul, for an eternity.”_ **

  
  


Her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach as soon as the fair-haired maiden heard the price straight from those lips. While she was beyond devastated after all the events that had transpired earlier that day, Lucy was less than happy to know that only darkness awaited her at the end of the road with this contract. How cruel it was, and for a moment she could not help the wry smile that spread across her face at such a revelation.

Although fear and dread weighed so heavy in her heart, the fire of determination was still burning hot within Lucy. If she had to face such an end, she might as well go down with a glorious bang. She did promise to uphold the legacy, and by all means, she would make sure that no slimy debt collector or anyone else would touch this precious shop that her grandfather had entrusted in her care. 

To hell with it then. 

“A steep price it is indeed, but one that I wouldn’t mind paying in full. Now that we have covered your terms and the service that you will provide, may I ask how can I keep you nourished? I have my doubts that you can sustain yourself with human food.”

It took Lucy all of her self-restraints to not shiver when the demon began tracing her jawline. A pleased hum rumbled deep within his chest, the way he smiled at her reminded the fair-haired maiden of a mischievous cat that got just what it wanted. 

“Oh? Eager, aren't we? You are correct, darling, the food that your kind consume won’t quench my hunger. I suppose I'll make do with a few quick pecks here and there for now. Rest assured that I will make sure to let you know whenever my urge to feed arises.” 

Lucy noted to herself to not question the logic behind demons’ actions and words, not when her mind was trying to comprehend so many things at once. 

“That’s manageable. Still, there’s one question that you haven’t answered me. How shall we seal the deal? Am I required to sign a written contract with you, or… is there some other unsavory methods for that?” her heart was thumping as the maiden awaited the answer to her last question from the demon. She dared to hope that no blood would be involved, seeing how she was quite faint at heart.

“A kiss is all that I would require from you, darling. Nothing more, and nothing less.” 

Lucy let out a squeak when she felt his fingers cup her chin and tip her head up until her gaze met his. The demon leaned in, stopping mere inches away from her as his eyes searched for any hint of misgivings in her amber orbs. His lips ghosted against hers, sending tremors to wrack through every fiber of her being. 

Lucy was certain this demon just might be her downfall. 

“What shall it be, fair maiden? Will I be given your consent and thus seal this deal of ours?” he murmured against her lips, honeyed words making sparks of strange giddiness to overwrite the fear and dread that constricted around her heart. 

_How could something so beautiful be so cruel and dark._

“Yes, I hereby give you my consent to begin this contract.” Lucy all but whispered her consent to him, fingers fidgeting in anticipation while her toes curled in her shoes. She wondered what it was that made him chuckle, her timid demeanor or the naivety that shone through in her words. 

But her thoughts vanished from her mind the moment his lips were upon hers.

“Mmph..!” Lucy widened her eyes for a moment before squeezing them shut. Electrifying sparks spread through her body, her heartbeats were a chaotic, frantic melody in her eardrums. He cradled her cheeks in his hands, thumbs stroking soothing patterns against her skin. Deep and passionate, gentle yet firm. His kiss got her lightheaded, and before she knew it, the tiniest of a moan was bubbling in her throat. 

There was a dazed look on her face once the beautiful demon broke the kiss. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips, one that made her cheeks flush a deep shade of scarlet. Of all the things that could happen in her life, Lucy never expected that her first kiss would be with a drop dead gorgeous demon who knew just the right way to sass her. 

“Pardon me for the late introduction, you are far too cute and fun to tease. Darling Dollmaker of mine, you can call me V. I am looking forward to working together with you from now on.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love me some banters yes, nyehehehe~~  
> Thank you for reading and for giving this little story of mine a chance, beloved readers of mine (´• ω •`) ♡ I hope that this chapter brought a smile to your face, and that it was an enjoyable read for you all especially in these trying times. Please stay safe and take care out there, hopefully everything will be better for us all soon in the upcoming months. Let's all do our best and hang in there ><)9


	3. Sunny-side up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello~ I have returned from the void to bring you chapter three of "Porcelain" (・∀・)ノ  
> Whew writing for three on-going series is much more challenging than I expected x__x||) But I will do my best to bring steady updates, and hopefully each new chapter will be an enjoyable read for you, dear readers~  
> I must admit writing domesticity is very healing, though I did get hungry now and then while working on chapter 3 ówò;;)  
>  **A huge thank you to Wynn, Ai and the thotty squad, yall are the motivations that keep me going ;__;)9 **  
> **  
> \---------  
>  **What's on the menu: author's attempt at writing a Ghibli-tier cooking scene, domesticity, colorful languages here and there, angst if you really squint, a bit of horror towards the end. ********

“After you, my lady.” 

“Geez thanks, how kind of you to let me walk around in my own home.”

Lucy narrowed her eyes at the demon, who stood at the foot of the staircase that led to the living quarters on the second floor of the shop. With a mischievous smirk on his face he bowed to her, holding one hand towards the staircase and waiting for the maiden to go ahead. At the sight Lucy rolled her eyes and began ascending the steps, holding a little oil lamp in her hand to illuminate the way. 

She did not need to look to know that the bastard was smirking at her.

_“My first kiss is with a demon… It wasn’t supposed to be like this…Oh forgive me Lord for I have sinned...”_

The dollmaker winced as she recalled how she had covered her face and whined after they broke the kiss. Her cheeks were red, so red, like the ripest apple that could bake one hell of a delicious pie. How she wanted to wipe that smug smirk off the demon’s face, who hummed in utter satisfaction as he relished in her flustered form. Bastard should be glad that she did not slap some decency back into him. 

“How silent you are, my sweet. Are you perhaps… still in a daze after that kiss we shared?” 

At the sound of his voice, Lucy could not help but jolt, having been pulled out of her little world. There was that smirk again on his face when she craned her neck to look up at him, and the maiden wondered if it was necessary for someone to be so tall. Ah what a delight it was to see that her cheeks were still so red, and those rosy lips were still pouting… that must be what was going on in that head of his. 

“You’re hallucinating, us humans don’t babble all the time. Well, not all of us, anyway...” Lucy huffed at his words, not caring how her answer coaxed a chuckle out of the dark-haired demon. 

Oh god please don’t scratch the wallpapers with your pointy wings…

Lucy led the demon into the living room, which was just a few steps away from the top of the stairs. Pale rays of moonlight poured in from the big window where aged curtains drooped. A medium-sized sofa rested against the wall, with a plush cushion and several books placed on top of its surface. Two wooden chairs sat around a small wooden coffee table, on which was an unlit oil lamp. To the side of the room was a fireplace, its poker lying still on the floor and a funny looking clock rested on top of its mantel. 

The room would have been warm and cozy, had there not been papers and books scattered all over and a fireplace without a fire. 

“Oh dear…” Lucy grimaced at the sight of the messy living room before her, shoulders slumping in a dejected manner at the realization that she had more tidying to do. 

“Can you uhm… try to make yourself at home? Sorry about the mess, just a second, I’ll be back soon.” 

Leaving the demon to stand alone in the room, the fair-haired maiden scurried past him and out of the doorway. She mumbled a string of intelligible words and headed towards her bedroom, which was the last room down the hallway. The door of her room creaked open, and Lucy wasted no time to rummage through the wardrobe, searching for a spare blanket for her new housemate. 

“Hmm...Maybe I should give him a pillow too, lest he complains my ears off… Yes I should, don't want those horns to poke through the sofa...” Lucy mused, a frown etching onto her face at the realization that the extra pillows and blanket were tucked away in the tallest part of the wardrobe.

“God damn it I hate being short…”

Kicking the door closed with her foot, Lucy then learned the hard way that balancing a bunch of stuff with one hand and holding the lamp with her other hand was more infuriating than she expected. She huffed a curse here and there whenever the pillow in her hand threatened to slip from her grasp, the hallway suddenly became so damn long. Her footsteps bounced off the walls, her shadow trailed behind her as the dollmaker returned to the living room. 

The demon was standing still at the heart of the room, a thoughtful look evident on his face and a piece of paper held in his hand by the time she emerged at the doorway. There was a small smile on his face, one that was a stark contrast compared to that cocky curl of his lips. In the dim light of her oil lamp, her heartbeats quickened as she gazed at his profile. 

“What do you have there?” Lucy took a few tentative steps towards the demon, chancing a little peek at the piece of paper he was holding in his hand. “Ah…!”

Her face lit up with fond nostalgia, a glint of excitement sparked in her amber eyes as the dollmaker realized what it was that the dark-haired demon was looking at. It was a sketchy picture, one that must have been drawn by a young child. There was a little girl, an old looking figure, and a funny-looking black cat. 

“It’s an adorable sketch.” The demon murmured, his voice prompted warmth to bloom in her chest. 

“Hehe thanks, I made this when I was a little lass. I never thought that grandpa would still have it.” Lucy walked away from the demon and towards the sofa, where she carefully placed the pillow and blanket. 

“When grandpa was still here, you see, there was this weird-looking black cat in this shop.” the dollmaker placed the oil lamp in her hand on the nearby coffee table, before beginning to fluff the pillow. 

“I think I played with it a few times back then, it was always here up until one point. I don’t know where it went, though grandpa really seemed to miss it.” 

“I see...” 

For the briefest of moments, Lucy thought she saw a hint of sadness in those green eyes when the demon tore his gaze away from the sketch to look at her. Something about the look on his face made her want to reach out to him, but she flinched when that mischievous smirk once again appeared. 

“Oh are those for me? How sweet of you, darling, but I don't really sleep. Well, not as often as your kind does, anyway.”

 _Are you serious?_

The look that Lucy shot the demon at that moment was a mixture of exasperation and disbelief. Her eyebrows furrowed, her lips parted and closed at the realization that she did all of that for nothing. Mumbling a string of curses under her breath, the fuming dollmaker rolled her eyes and decided to tidy up the messy room instead. 

Maybe that would help, lest she truly slap some sense into the smug bastard.

 _“Why is he staring at everything…? Gosh, what a weirdo.”_ Lucy mused, placing the books onto the coffee table as she took a glance at the demon, V. He was looking back and forth, eyes scanning the interior of the living room with keen interest. She thought it was odd, and annoying, how he kept walking around as she tried to put everything back into place. 

_Please don’t smack my face with your wings._

“You’re like a goddamn cat…” Lucy mumbled with her arms crossed, having made the living room look more presentable with some struggle. Her words did not go unnoticed, however, and a squeak escaped her lips the moment V halted in his steps and shot her an amused look over his shoulder. 

_“Oh no…”_ a bead of cold sweat trickled down the nape of her neck, and Lucy swore her heart was lodged in her throat when V began to approach her. He towered over her, eyes narrowing with mirth and lips forming an impish smile that made her wonder what it was that he wanted. 

“Just you and me in such a cozy little room. Hmm, however shall we spend time together I wonder?” 

Lucy could feel her cheeks become warmer and warmer at the implications behind those devilish words. She pursed her lips, mind racing with thoughts that were far too indecent for her liking. The bastard got under her skin, and he knew that all too well, judging by the pleased humm that rumbled deep within his chest. 

But she had no time to amuse him, not when tiredness was starting to seep into her veins after such a long and eventful day.

And she already got her fair share of being teased.

“Haha, you’re such a damn charmer. A..anyway…” clearing her throat, Lucy began to explain her intentions. “From now on this will be your little corner, you can stay in the living room since I doubt I will get visitors anytime soon. Just don’t go into my room unannounced, I want my privacy.”

The smirk on his face vanished, and in its place was a surprised look. Lucy swallowed thickly when she saw the doubtful look on his face, as if he could not believe in what he had just heard. His eyes bored into hers, scrutinizing, searching, making her heart race and her fingers fidget in bashful uncertainty. Was he perhaps thinking that she was trying to pull his leg?

An awkward silence ensued, and was then broken by the sound of his nonchalant humm. 

“Is that so? How very kind of you.” the demon placed a hand on his chest and bowed, and Lucy could not help but let out a shaky breath. “Your kind words tug my heartstrings, dearest dollmaker.” 

_Oh that damned smirk again, the bastard was playing with my poor heart!_

“Sure, please just stay put in here. I doubt you would fit in the kitchen, and I don’t want to trip over you in the morning if I go there.” Lucy huffed in response, puffing her cheeks out just slightly to make her indignation be known. 

“Oh you wound me.” V made a mock gesture of hurt, to which Lucy gave him a wry smile. 

“It’s getting late so I’ll call it a day. Hopefully you will enjoy your little corner of this shop, and please stay away from my room. Goodnight.” 

And with that Lucy curtsied and left, holding the little oil lamp in her hand as she made her way back to her room. As the dollmaker walked away, she was oblivious to the fond smile that bloomed on the demon’s face, and the way his gaze softened. Left alone by himself, the unholy being walked towards the sofa and plopped himself down. He reached for the little sketchy picture on the coffee table, letting his fingers trace over the surface of the piece of paper

“A bizarre little black cat huh…” V mused in a tone full of mirth, letting the silence of the night swallow his question. Stars glitter like diamonds in the inky dark sky, a thick blanket of slumber covered the sleeping city by the sea. 

Another day was waiting for the dollmaker and her unexpected housemate from hell.

\-----------

The sun rose above the horizon, and the bustling city by the sea awoke from its slumber little by little. Seagulls glided over the ocean, squawking and scattering as ships tore the waves. Bakeries and shops began to open their doors one after another, early risers bid each other a pleasant day as they flocked to the streets. 

Gentle rays of sunlight poured inside her room from the big window, disrupted for a moment by a flock of birds that fluttered the wings past the building. Lucy was soundly asleep, curled up in her bed on her side with her hands tucked under her pillow. A tranquil look evident on her face, golden locks of hair sprawled out on her pillow, messy and tangled here and there. 

The comforting silence of early morning filled her room, that was until the sound of her bedroom’s door creaking open.

A groggy groan escaped her lips, her face scrunched up in annoyance when Lucy vaguely felt someone place a hand on her shoulder and began shaking her sleeping figure. Once, and then twice, gentle to not hurt her but firm enough to stir her awake. A very kind gesture, but she wanted to be in bed instead. 

She despised getting up early in the morning after all. 

“Up...wake up…” a rich, warm voice reached her ear, coupled with persistent gentle pats on her cheek. 

“Ngh… I wanna sleep-- To hell with the sun…” the sheets rustled as Lucy scooted away, intending to sleep some more and ignoring the frustrated sigh that followed. 

The next thing she knew, someone had yanked the blanket off her, and that prompted the sleepy dollmaker to jolt awake with a screech. 

“Rise and shine, bundle of Joy.” 

Oh of course, she recognized that voice. The dark-haired demon was standing there by her bed, a devilish smile ever present on his face. Her heart leaped to her throat, a horrified expression painted on her face at the realization that a man, or rather, a demon had waltzed into her room unannounced. How glad Lucy was that she never slept naked.

“What are you doing in my room?!” She pointed an accusing finger at him, eyes widened in shock and cheeks flushed a lovely shade of red. This was far from the kind of wake up call that she wanted to get. 

“It’s well past your beauty sleep, darling. I reckon it’s about time you get ready for the day because unlike me, you do have a shop to run.”

_Oh...right…_

“What time is it…?” Lucy rubbed her eyes, tiredness laden in her voice as she gave her housemate a questioning, albeit sleepy look. 

“Early enough for you to get ready.” 

“Right right… I heard you the first time.” 

Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, Lucy planted her feet onto the floor and, heaving a tired sigh, got out of bed. Her disheveled locks of hair pointed in all directions as the dollmaker padded her feet towards the wardrobe. The wooden doors made a little sound as they opened, and after a quick glance, Lucy decided to put on a simple blue dress for the day. 

Time to change and make breakfast-- Oh wait…

“...Excuse me, do you mind?” she quirked an eyebrow at V, who blinked his eyes in an owlish manner before an impish smirk spread across his face. 

“Goddamn it… Get out, out before I throw something at you.” 

“Very well.” V began making his way towards the door, stopping by her side for just a moment to give Lucy a look that made the blush on her cheeks darken. “I’ll be in the kitchen, don’t leave me waiting for too long, doll.” 

And with that he was gone, waltzed straight out of the door as if there was not a fuming lady who was glaring daggers at his back. It was not until V had walked through the threshold of the door frame that Lucy ran a hand down her face in utter exasperation. If the debt wouldn’t kill her, then this bastard and his irritating demeanor would be the death of her. 

“God damn walking clothes pole straight from hell...” 

\-----------

Lucy stifled another yawn as she closed the door of her room before following the hallway to reach the kitchen. 

True to his words V was already there, the sight of his bare back made a light tint of pink dust her cheeks. The early morning light flitted in from the window of the kitchen, giving him a little glow that made his otherworldly appearance even more evident. 

_“Eh?”_ The dollmaker blinked her eyes a few times, seeing how the tall demon was walking about while a kettle was boiling atop the stove. Was he preparing tea for himself? Ah very likely, seeing how he was not the type to--

“There you are. I went ahead and brewed some tea for us both, I reckon you could use a little boost to start the day.” 

_That’s a surprise._

“T...Thank you, very nice of you.” Lucy offered the demon a stiff smile and walked into the kitchen, careful to maneuver her way around his pointy wings.

The kitchen was not too big nor too small, offering just enough space for one to walk around as they prepared their meals. Fire cackled within the stove that came with a chimney, and there was a wooden table at the heart of the room that held a pair of chairs. Plates, kitchen utensils and bowls were stacked neatly in one of the cabinets that stood in a corner, and to the side of the room was the sink. A smaller table rested against the wall, on top of which were a miscellaneous of items used for cooking. 

“Right, I got a pan and the foodstuffs I needed. Can you move, please?” Lucy shot the demon an expectant look, to which he nodded his head and stepped aside for her to reach the stove. 

“What are you making?” Lucy heard the demon ask as she placed the iron cast pan onto the heated surface of the stove. It took all of her to not jolt when he stood behind her and peaked over her shoulder. 

“Bacons and eggs.” she gave him a curt answer and put a couple of bacon slices into the pan, hearing a nonchalant humm coming from behind her as she did. 

The meat sizzled, its fat oozing out and coating the pan as Lucy went to fetch a loaf of bread from one of the cabinets and placed it onto the dining table. Hot air hit her hands as she turned the bacons to brown their other side, a savory aroma graced her nostrils while tiny bubbles formed and popped in the pan. Lucy liked her bacon crisp, she thought the world became better whenever she could have a plate of crispy bacon, sunny-side up and some bread on the side. 

“Pass me some eggs, please. Two should be enough.” 

Lucy held out a hand, not tearing her gaze away from the red slices of meat that were starting to curl and darken in color. She offered her housemate a thank you when he placed two eggs in her palm, cracking them against the edge of the pan and letting the contents drop next to the frying bacon one after another. 

Cooking was a mundane task for some, but for Lucy, it gave her a little pause from the world. The sound of the eggs frying was pleasant, and she loved the contrast of white and yellow. A touch of salt and some pepper for some flavors, all the while making sure that the yolk was intact yet cooked just enough so it was still runny. 

They sat together at the table then, after Lucy had put the food into a plate that V handed her. “Fank kew” she mumbled with her mouth full, earning herself a chuckle from the demon who poured her a cup of tea. A little noise stirred the comforting silence of the kitchen as V pulled his chair out to seat himself, running a hand through his dark locks and leaning back with his wings drooping behind him.

And he kept looking at her, for some reason that Lucy could not understand.

Maybe he would stop looking after a while…No he was still looking at her.

This was getting beyond awkward. 

“Excuse me, can you please not?” the dollmaker frowned at the dark-haired demon, who offered her a smirk that made her tighten her grip on the cutlery in her hands.

“My apologies, I simply found it rather entertaining to observe you.”

“Oh you flatter me, I’m glad to be your entertainment.” Lucy rolled her eyes and set down her cutlery, reaching for the cup of tea and taking a sip. Her eyes never once left the handsome bastard’s face, glaring daggers at him over the rim of her cup…

Until the weird, bitter taste of the tea grazed her taste buds and made her widen her eyes in shock.

“Cough…! Ack, what the hell…!?” a series of sputtering sounds followed the moment Lucy had a sip of her tea, the taste was far too strong for her liking. “What in the name of the Lord is this thing?! V what the hell did you brew...ugh…!”

“It should give you the boost you need, a strong cup of tea will keep you alert throughout the day.” Lucy watched in a perplexed manner as the demon enjoyed his tea, seemingly unbothered by the bitter taste that had her tongue buzzing. 

...Maybe that was the point of it, since she was no longer drowsy.

“Well, thanks, I guess I’ll be needing that.” letting out a sigh, Lucy rose from her seat while still wincing at the hint of bitterness in her mouth. She perhaps needed to get used to this soon, seeing how she was never an early bird.

“So uhm… I was wondering…” the dollmaker fidgeted with her fingers, feeling warmth rush to her cheeks just as her companion too rose from his seat. “Do you uh… need breakfast too?” 

“Smart girl.” Lucy could feel her heartbeats quicken when V rounded the table to stand before her. She gazed at him, feeling her lips tremble at the feeling of his slender fingers cupping her chin and tilting her head up. 

“I do need my boost to begin the day too, darling. Now then…” her eyelids become hooded when his lips brushed against hers, the contact prompted tantalizing sparks of giddiness to alight deep within her. 

“Close your eyes for me.”

A tiny gasp escaped her before Lucy felt plump lips upon her trembling ones. Her breath hitched, she squeezed her eyes shut as the demon cupped her cheeks in his hands. She felt so light, as if the kiss alone made her float among the clouds. The scent of lavender soothed her, she was in a daze the moment V broke the kiss. 

“Thank you for the meal.” there was that devilish smile again on his face, and Lucy could not help but huff at his words. “Let’s go downstairs, I will observe you for today.”

“Eh? How are you planning to do that?” Lucy hurried after the dark-haired demon, shooting him a puzzled look as she did. “If I recall, you were not supposed to be seen, no?”

“I will possess a doll and observe you through its eyes.” V replied in a nonchalant manner, descending the stairs with Lucy following behind him. “We will communicate via telepathy, meaning you will hear my voice in your head. Put on your best smile, I will offer you guidance throughout business hours.”

As Lucy reached the last step of the staircase, and before she had a chance to question him, torrents of dark energy swirled around the tall demon’s frame. He morphed into a dark cloud and flew towards one of the dolls on the shelf, leaving the dollmaker to stand rooted to her spot with an astonished look. 

**_“Place the doll on the counter, lest one of the oblivious fools take it with them. Come now, time is ticking.”_ **

Letting out a surprised squeak, Lucy rushed towards the shelf where the doll was and placed it onto the counter. His voice was crisp in her head, that timbre and the hint of mischief were unmistakable. How nice of him to possess the most intricate doll she had on offer too, the bastard had some high standards.

“Right…So now you will supervise me huh… I guess this won’t be so bad.” Lucy gave the doll a little poke of her finger, blinking her eyes at its inanimate form with keen interest. “I’ll try my best, so please help me out today.”

\-----------

Time passed by in a blur, and Lucy was beyond relieved to know that business hours were coming to a close.

Because that meant she would not need to listen to his chiding remarks anymore.

**_“Don’t lower your price like that…”_ **

**_“Oh I’ll be damned… You just gave away that doll for free with that price!”_ **

**_“Did you just say no? At least offer something else that might interest them!”_ **

A sigh escaped her lips as Lucy sorted the displays, a bead of cold sweat trickling down the nape of her neck as she felt his gaze on her. Compared to the nonchalant, aloof yet exasperating demeanor, V was merciless, much more so than she had anticipated. Lucy jolted in her spot more than once, trying her best to put on a stoic demeanor while his voice rang in her head with each decision she made. 

“Oh god… I’m really not cut out for this…” the dollmaker let out yet another dejected sigh, shooting a troubled look over her shoulder at the counter where the possessed doll was. How glad she felt that V was silent after those tedious working hours, though Lucy had a feeling that there was a long lecture waiting for her later. 

“Can I really turn things around, I wonder…” Lucy muttered under her breath, but she did not have time to dwell when out of the corner of her eye the tired shopkeeper noticed someone entering her shop. It was the kind man from yesterday, and biting back all the negative thoughts that plagued her mind, Lucy offered her unexpected visitor a polite little smile.

“H...hello sir, I’m terribly sorry but we will be closing soon…” the dollmaker laced her hands together, hoping that her stiff posture went unnoticed.

“Ah that’s perfectly fine, miss, I’m just here for a bit of a visit.” The man tipped his hat, and at his kind smile Lucy relaxed her shoulders. 

“How was your day? Was business going well today for you?”

“Uhm… Well, I would be lying if I said I did well today, sir.” Lucy muttered, a wry smile evident on her face and fingers fidgeting. Her slumped shoulders were more than enough to let the man know that she once again struggled with her responsibilities, to which he let out a thoughtful hum.

“I see, I’m terribly sorry to hear… But if it helps you feel better, I have come with some news that I thought might benefit you.” 

“Good news?” Lucy gave the man a puzzled look, to which he nodded his head in return.

“Have you heard of the guild system? I reckon you ought to join them, since doing so will allow you to take on jobs for extra income. It’s also a good opportunity for you to establish business connections, young miss, that will always come in handy.”

“Oh… I actually haven’t thought about that, sir.” Lucy chanced a quick glance at the counter, and upon not hearing V’s input, she let out a thoughtful humm and offered the kind man a warm smile. “Thank you for the news, I will pay the guild a visit as soon as I can.” 

“You’re welcome, miss, I do hope that will help you with everything. Well, that was all I wanted to tell you. Keep up the good work, and enjoy the rest of your evening.” The man tipped his hat and was then on his way, leaving Lucy alone in the shop with her partner in crime who was still in hiding. Perhaps luck was still on her side, she mused, for there were still kind people in this world. 

While the dollmaker was busy putting away the sign and closing the shop, the gears were beginning to turn in the dark-haired demon’s head. Having locked the door and closed the curtains, Lucy turned around, only to see dark substances oozing out from the doll’s mouth. All the blood drained from her face, her heartbeats were frantic as she watched in horror how the dark gooey stuff morphed and formed the body of her housemate from hell. 

Lucy mumbled a string of complaints as she ascended the stairs, not caring how V was grinning from ears to ears as he trailed behind her. Annoying bastard was having the time of his life, having scared her soul out of her body with his reappearance. The urge to slap some sense into him was stronger than ever at that moment. 

“Please warn me next time you get out of hiding… My poor heart almost leaped out of my chest.” Lucy gave the pot on the stove a little stir, earning herself a chuckle from the demon who had seated himself at the table with a book in his hand. 

“Not my fault that a maiden’s heart is so delicate.” he refused to tear his eyes from the book, turning the page as Lucy placed her food onto the table. A bowl of mushroom soup that was accompanied by a dish of steamed vegetables, piping hot and hearty. 

“What do you think about that gentleman’s suggestion?” 

_At least let me eat first..._

“Well, truth be told I’m not too certain, so I was hoping to hear your opinion on this.” Lucy brought a spoonful of her soup towards her lips and had a little taste. Yep, just right, not too salty and not too bland. 

“Oh, also, how did I do today?”

_It never hurts to know, right?_

“One question at a time then. Well, I do believe joining the guild will be a beneficial decision, seeing how you need a lot more experience, and having business partners is always a necessity.” V began, closing the book in his hand in a gentle and careful manner.

“As for the second question… Do you want an honest answer or should I stay quiet?” his gaze was sharp, far too sharp for her liking. The absence of that smirk made her heart sink as Lucy already knew the answer, judging by his constant criticism during business hours. 

“I’ll just enjoy my soup, thank you.” Lucy swallowed thickly before tearing her gaze from the demon, not daring to look at him in the eye. Suddenly her bowl of soup became so interesting to look at.

The taste of the soup was enjoyable, much more so than the fact that her lack of knowledge and experience resulted in constant criticism with every decision she made.

Moments of silence ensued, and was then broken when a frustrated sigh reached her ears, followed by a tap on her forehead. 

“Don’t fret, there is still time to learn, and tomorrow has yet to come. Reflect on today and learn from your mistakes, your journey has just begun.” 

“It’s okay, as frustrating as it is, I need to accept that I am inexperienced and need help.” Lucy let out a sigh and bit her lip, furrowing her eyebrows as she bit back the bitter feeling of frustration. Living in someone else’s shadow was a feeling that she never expected to despise so much, for it made her feel so damn tiny and inadequate. 

But she had a promise to keep, and a legacy to protect. 

“But I will learn and do better, so please continue to guide me. I don’t care how long it takes, I will not stop until I can tip the scales in our favor. We can make this work, I know we can!” there was a glint of fierce determination in her eyes, one that coaxed a pleased chuckle out of the dark-haired demon. 

“A wise answer. Since you’re so eager to learn, I will make sure to guide your steps. Though I must say…” V trailed off as he leaned back in his seat, the smirk that adorned his face prompted Lucy to tilt her head in a questioning manner. 

“You made a lot of questionable decisions, it was amusing to see you so flustered.”

“...Thank you for your valuable input, sir Devil Advocate, now please let me enjoy my soup in peace. Save your witty remarks for later if you can.” the dollmaker glared at her companion, who simply flipped open his book and continued reading, much to her chagrin. 

Tomorrow, she still had tomorrow to try again and do better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely hope that this chapter was worth the wait, and thank you from the bottom of my heart for supporting this series ( ; ω ; )  
> Writing this chapter and listening to relaxing renditions of Ghibli music were truly therapeutic, my heart felt so much lighter afterwards~ I reckon there will be more chapters about food and cooking in the future, hehe (≧◡≦) ♡  
> Please stay safe and take care, dear readers, let's all do our best and hang in there ><)9


	4. A walk with the devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello~ I have returned with chapter 4 of "Porcelain" (・∀・)ノ  
> Whew I managed to meet my weekly quota of updates xD I was starting to fear that Im getting sloppier and sloppier with staying consistent regarding weekly updates.  
> This chapter is a bit on the plot side, though I did squeeze in some banters here and there hehe (*˘︶˘*)  
>  **I'd like to offer my heartfelt gratitude to Wynn and the thotty squad, you guys once again have really helped me get through this mini writer's block ;w;)7 **  
> **  
> \----------  
>  **What's on the menu: Nothing worth mentioning ~****

Summer always brought a refreshing breath to Wheldrake, that was what Lucy had always known growing up in this seaside city. 

The sun once again rose above the horizon, chasing away the thick blanket of slumber that came with the night. Little by little the city stirred awake, the ambience of early morning replaced the silence of the empty streets. Murmurs of people, ringing of bells, the sound of waves crashing ashore and the unmistakable squawks of the seagulls filled the air. A refreshing yet gentle breeze whisked its way through the different corners of Wheldrake, signaling a pleasant summer day with beautiful weather, which was perfect for a little walk. 

Or at least that was what the folks who dwelled there would think, saved for a certain fair-haired maiden who was still asleep in her bed. 

The rays of sunlight that poured in from the window gave her golden locks a faint glow. There was a little smile on her face, for Lucy was having a lovely little dream. She was walking along the beach with her grandfather while the seagulls fluttered their wings in the orange sky above. It was one of her happiest memories, and also one of the reasons why she often waited for the first signs of summer. 

As the fair-haired maiden slumbered, the door to her room creaked open. Someone invited himself in, graceful like a feline on the wooden floor that squeaked quietly with each step he took. A shadow loomed over the bed, just as a pair of green eyes drank in the dollmaker’s sleeping frame. There was a hint of unreadable emotions in his gaze, which was replaced by mischief the moment an idea appeared in his mind.

“Hng...hmm…?” a groggy groan escaped her lips when Lucy reached for her blanket, only to realize that it wasn’t there.

Her beloved blanket wasn’t within reach, and there’s someone standing by the bed with a smirk that made her face scrunch up in utter annoyance.

It was too early for this…

“Rise and shine, doll, it’s well past your beauty sleep.” 

Lucy let out a frustrated groan and ran a hand down her face, shooting the demon a glare that was sharper than her tongue. Of course the bastard would be here, punctual and exasperating to deal with. He truly had the strangest way of reminding her that she no longer lived alone in her home.

_Damn it...I need help, not a pesky, walking alarm clock that is much taller than necessary._

“Oh for crying out loud…” the sheets rustled as Lucy sat up in bed, rubbing sleep from her eye and crossing her arms at the cocky demon. “Today is my day off. Can’t you please entertain yourself somehow and let me get some sleep?”

“That is true.” the dark-haired demon gave a nonchalant shrug in return, one that prompted the maiden to narrow her eyes at him. “But no rest for busy bees, darling, and you happen to be one of them. Now up and at it, we will make the most of your time today.”

“Sigh… As you wish, Sir Devil Advocate.” 

With a defeated sigh Lucy got out of bed, padding her way towards the wardrobe and letting out a yawn that earned herself a chuckle from her housemate from hell. “Out.” she gestured with her hand at him, grumbling to herself when she saw the playful curl of those lips. If this was a lesson in patience and composure, she was not faring too well. That, or perhaps he just knew the right buttons to press and set her off.

**\----------**

“Ugh… Didn’t you say you would try to make your magical endeavors less disgusting?” 

**_“I said I could try, which was not an absolute statement. Pick the doll up now, darling, one should never dally.”_ **

Lucy let out a little sigh and walked towards the counter, where her basket and the possessed doll were. Once again V had resorted to possessing one of her dolls, insisting that she took him on a visit downtown. The demon morphed into dark gooey substance that crawled onto the counter, and then wormed its way into the doll’s mouth.

It took all of the dollmaker’s resolve to not hurl her breakfast out at the sight, and she swore the bastard had such an unconventional and peculiar way of training her fragile heart.

“Thank goodness I ate something light for breakfast…” 

With trembling hands Lucy picked up the doll and placed it in her basket, which she then slung over one arm. She only managed to have a small bowl of soup earlier, with the ingredients being whatever was left in the now empty cabinets. Maybe closing her eyes whenever the demon would attempt to possess something wasn’t such a bad idea after all. 

As soon as Lucy emerged at the door of her home, she jolted at how people stopped whatever they were doing to stare at her. 

The dollmaker could not help the frown that marred her face, and muttering a complaint under her breath, she stepped out of her home. Two turns of the key and a click, then the door was locked. The curious passersby quickly resumed whatever they were doing when she walked past, acting as if they were not surprised to see the late dollmaker’s granddaughter out of her home. 

Well, had it not been for the sake of her stomach, she would have preferred to stay home instead.

 **_“Are we going to the guild first?”_ **

His voice was crisp in her head, prompting the dollmaker to let out a startled little squeak. Her reaction earned herself odd looks from curious folks walking past her, making her cheeks become beet red from embarrassment. This was going to be quite a challenge, donning a stoic facade while an insufferable demon talked in her head.

“M...Might as well…” Lucy cleared her throat and mumbled under her breath, casting the little doll in her basket an unsure look as if waiting for an agreement. 

But the moment she saw how a child walked past her with a weird look on his face, something then dawned upon the dollmaker. She was talking to herself in public, seeing how folks had not the faintest idea about what was hiding inside her innocuous doll. The realization mortified Lucy, making her eyes widen in embarrassment while her lips pursed.

**_“An excellent idea, doll, you have your priorities straight. Oh, keep walking now, I would like to have a look at the city.”_ **

“Right…” letting out a frustrated sigh, Lucy once again continued walking, trying to ignore how her cheeks were as red as apples or how her heart was racing in her chest. 

The guild was located near the main square of Wheldrake, where the city boasted its splendors and luxurious life. Horses trotted along the broad street, their hooves creating a rhythm melody as they pulled the carriages along the cobblestone path. Tall buildings stood tall on either side of the street, casting looming shadows and housing shops that were far too costly for her little half-full purse. There were people everywhere, dressed in clothes that made her nervous thinking about how expensive the fabric was. 

**_“Such a gaudy taste in attires, the colors are unflattering at best.”_ **Sir Devil Advocate graced her mind with his voice after a long while of silence, prompting Lucy to let out a dry chuckle in response. Ah that’s right, she was not out for sightseeing today. 

“I will take your words with a grain of salt since I’m aware of your peculiar standards. We should be there soon, I reckon the guild is a few blocks ahead.” Lucy began to look left and right, checking for the street’s name and numbers hanging above the doors of the buildings as she did. 

**“I suggest that you walk in the shade of the building, doll, lest the sun toast your mind. Your steps are rather...sluggish. Are you sure that you wouldn't want to take walks more often?”**

The cocky demon voiced his advice in her mind, and Lucy could not help but halt in her steps and roll her eyes. The dollmaker glared daggers at the doll in her basket, the urge to slap the handsome bastard flaring hot in her veins. V truly knew just the right buttons to press to turn her into a fuming mess.

“Oh quit your yapping, accursed clothes pole from hell! What do I look like, a walking slice of bread?!” Lucy crossed her arms in an indignant manner and huffed, before storming the rest of her way towards the guild. 

In her little fit of indignation and utter annoyance, Lucy paid no mind to the way folks were looking at her. They halted in their steps, turning their gazes to look at the dollmaker who seemed as if she had been crossed by the most exasperating of demanding bastards. Little did they know, they weren’t too far off. 

“Isn’t that the grand daughter of that one famous dollmaker? Why is she talking to herself?” asked a passerby, fanning herself with an exquisite fan while a puzzled expression painted her face.

“Please try to understand, dear, the poor lass is probably trying to cope.” came her beloved’s answer, who was just as confused as she was as the two of them looked at the fuming dollmaker from the distance. 

**\----------**

It wasn’t until a while later that the dollmaker arrived at the main door of the guild.

 **_“Your bravado seems to have dissipated, doll. You were fuming just moments ago, why such a nervous look on your face now?”_ **the demon’s voice rang in her head once more, and for a moment Lucy thought she felt a hint of concern hidden behind his teasing words. 

Compared to her expectations, the building was smaller in size, being larger compared to Willow works by just a small margin. A funny-looking roof adorning overgrowns, windows that were floor-length and a huge door that made her feel so tiny. One quick glance at the address told Lucy that she was at the right place, the realization made her heart leap to her throat while nervousness petrified her. 

How ironic that she could hold banters with a demon, but the idea of talking to people terrified her. 

**_“Time is ticking. You ought to get moving if you want to get to the market later.”_ **

“R….right… I’m going in…” swallowing the lump in her throat and exhaling a shaky breath, Lucy willed her legs to move forward. 

The interior of the guild was much cozier than she thought, that was the first impression that Lucy got when she stepped foot inside the place. 

Closing the door behind her, the dollmaker chanced a quick look around. Light poured in from the floor-length windows, making the well-polished wooden floor seem even more impeccable. Next to the staircase that led to the upper floor was a small table, on top of which was a stack of books and some glasses. There was someone standing at the long counter to the side of the room, where several small bookcases rested against the wall, all filled to the brim.

“What can I do for you, Miss Winters?”

Lucy could not help but feel tension spread along her veins as soon as an unfamiliar voice reached her ears. Her lips formed a thin line the moment the woman at the counter looked her way. She was a woman in her forties, whose dark brunette locks were tied into a bun with some curls hanging loose. The dollmaker swore that she could never get used to having someone locked their eyes on her, for the feeling always unnerved her to the core. 

**_“Don’t dally now, go to the counter and greet the lady.”_ ** Had it not been for V’s stern remark in her head, she truly would have stood rooted to her spot by the door. 

“S...sorry!” Lucy hurried her steps across the room to reach the counter, feeling grateful that a certain demon decided to be silent instead of making witty remarks about her flustered demeanor. Her fingers fidgeted as she stood before the unknown woman, toes curling and uncurling in her shoes while she searched her mind for the best way to do a proper introduction. 

“Y...You know my grandfather?” her words came out all jumbled, and the dollmaker felt her cheeks become warm when the woman before her chuckle with mirth.

“Most people in Wheldrake know him, Miss Winters. Oh pardon me, where are my manners.” the woman straightened herself and placed a hand on her chest, giving Lucy an amicable smile that eased some of her nervousness. 

“My name is Dahlia Leigh, and I am the current guild master overseeing the Wheldrake office.”

“G...good morning, my name is L...Lucy Winters.” Lucy curtsied, wincing for a moment at the sudden voice that rang in her head right at that moment. “Oh shush… not my fault that I’m terrible at socializing.”

“...Alright then, Miss Winters.” Dahlia arched an eyebrow at the dollmaker’s quirky behavior, before crossing her arms and clearing her throat to get the young woman’s attention. “Could you explain the reason why you are here?”

 **_“Try to be elaborate, but don’t ramble. Get to the point, but don’t be curt.”_ **V’s voice rang in the dollmaker’s head again, offering her an advice that she had not the faintest idea how to follow. 

“...Oh...uh...you see…” Lucy averted her gaze, not daring to look at the guild master in the eye out of dreadful anxiety. All the words suddenly got stuck in her mind, her lips trembled with nervousness while her heartbeats became frantic. She opened and closed her mouths again and again, babbling about how she wished to join the guild in an incoherent manner. 

_Please don’t look at me, I am but an anxious, awkward mess, unfit to take over a legacy of someone whose shadow I lived in._

“Miss Winters, there is no need to be afraid.” in the most gentle and careful manner, Dahlia placed a hand on the dollmaker’s shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “Try to even your breaths, relax your shoulders... Yes, there we go. Now, let’s try again, why do you want to join us?”

“I…” Lacing her trembling fingers together, Lucy squeezed her eyes shut and sucked in a deep breath. She had come all this way now, had decided to step out of her comfort zone for the sake of protecting all that she had left. Now was not the time to be awkward, she did come here with a purpose after all.

“..I want to step out of my comfort zone and look for a chance to protect what is dear to me. I want to stop being incompetent, so please let me join the guild for I wish to grow as both a person and as the rightful heiress to Willow works.” her voice was uneven, cracking here and there as she tried to speak the words lodged so tightly in her timid heart. 

Moments of excruciating silence passed by before an approving smile bloomed on Dahlia’s face, who let go of her client’s shoulder to walk towards one of the bookshelves behind the counter.

 **_“A noble attempt. That wasn’t so difficult now, was it?”_ ** V voiced his thoughts in her head, and Lucy could not help the bashful smile on her face at the underlying warmth in his tone. **_“Oh, it seems like Leigh has found what she was looking for. Do pay attention now, doll.”_ **

“Where did I leave that… ah, here it is.” Dahlia searched the shelves, and was then back to the counter with several papers laid out before the dollmaker’s curious eyes. 

“Do allow me to explain everything to you. The guild has several different levels, for which you can accept missions. Think of these levels as your experience and credibility. When you have gained more experiences, the limit of how many missions you can take per month and their scale will also increase.” 

**_“Interesting… Hmm… I suggest asking about what sort of benefits or incentives there are, doll. The more we know, the better it is for us.”_ **

“Uhm... What happens when I have become a more esteemed member of the guild?” Lucy gave the guild master a curious look, to which Dahlia returned with a kind smile. 

“When your rank becomes higher, the budget allocated for your missions will also increase. In other words, as your reputation raises, apart from the default rate that we have set for your client on your behalf, you can set your own rate. You will also unlock rarer and more expensive materials, which I reckon would be beneficial for your doll making business.” 

Dahlia finished her explanation and gave Lucy an inquisitive look, waiting for an answer from the dollmaker who was deep in thought. Lucy let her eyes scan the papers, mulling over what she was reading. The higher her level was, the higher rates she could charge, and more resources would be made available for her. That was what she understood from reading, and from the explanation that she just received from Dahlia.

 **_“Not too shabby an incentive… Very well, I believe it is safe to sign the contract now doll. Remember to read the rules one more time before writing your name on that paper.”_ **

“I understand… uhm… may I sign the contract?” Lucy raised her head and offered the guild master a hopeful look, earning herself an approving nod in return.

“Alright, so…” Lucy received the fountain pen from Dahlia and began to write her name on the paper- Lucy Margaret Winters. It was a name given to her by her grandfather, who thought she was as beautiful as margaret flowers the moment he first held her in his arms. 

“Thank you, Miss Winters, and welcome to the guild. We are looking forward to working together with you in the future, let’s all do our best.” 

Lucy then received a little badge from Dahlia, for which she offered a meek thank you. She thought it was pretty, how the star-shaped badge had such intricate carvings that resembled a dragon. There was also the guild’s name imprinted on the bronze surface, the material signaling that from that day onwards, Lucy was a new member starting at the lowest rank- a rookie. 

**\----------**

The sun was starting to set by the time Lucy got back to her beloved shop.

The streets were less crowded compared to the morning, making the dollmaker feel much more at ease for not being the topic of gossip. Her figure cast a long shadow on the cobblestone path, the basket that was so light in the morning was then filled with vegetables, eggs and some meat. With such a full basket, Lucy resorted to carrying V’s possessed doll in her hand. A shiver ran down her spine whenever she recalled what the demon did for the sake of being outside in broad daylight.

“Thank god, no gossiping people around at this hour…” Lucy closed the door to her home behind her, which she then locked before making her way towards the counter. She did not make it far, however, for no sooner had she reached the heart of the room did the doll in her hand begin to twitch. 

“Oh no…” the dollmaker felt her heart fall to the pit of her stomach, and all the blood drained from her face when she realized what was happening. Torrents of dark, sinister substances were oozing out from the doll’s mouth, leaking onto the floor and forming little puddles. Before she could help it, Lucy let the doll drop to the floor with a startled yelp, watching with eyes widened in terror of how V came out of hiding. 

“How rude you are, doll. I have helped you plenty today, and this is how you repay my kindness?” V crossed his arms in an indignant manner, having manifested once more after hours spent being inside a tiny doll. The demon then narrowed his glowing eyes at the terrified maiden, who was beyond exasperated with his antics.

“Gosh, can you at least warn me next time…? My heart almost leaped out of my chest!” As if to emphasize her point, Lucy huffed and placed a hand on her chest. “You’re lucky the curtains were closed… A...anyway, let’s go upstairs. I reckon it’s time to prepare dinner.”

The two of them then ascended the stairs, with the demon offering to hold the basket for her, claiming that she looked far too tired to be carrying anything heavy. Lucy thought it was sweet of him, how he put away everything while she tended to the stove. Compared to how he kept chidding her in her head while they were at the market after the visit to the guild , this was a contrast that warmed her barricaded heart. 

Lucy decided that she would have vegetable soup for tonight.

“May I offer some assistance?” Lucy could hear his voice from behind her as she placed a pot on the stove. The dollmaker then walked towards the cabinets and brought the ingredients to the preparation table, humming a little tune along the way as she did. Corn, potatoes, carrots, and some beans made a hearty soup for a weary soul. 

“Oh that’d help a lot! Could you grab one of the knives and help me peel the carrots, please?” she retrieved a little knife from the drawer of the small table, keeping her gaze locked on the potato in her hand while V approached her. 

She didn’t even reach his shoulders standing next to him, that was something that Lucy noticed when the demon stood right beside her. Out of curiosity, the dollmaker chanced a glance at V, only to blink her eyes in surprise at how efficient he was with his task. For a fleeting moment, she could not help but wonder if he had done this many times before. 

“Tell me something interesting.” his warm, deep voice stirred the tranquil silence of the kitchen, effectively putting a halt to her little reverie and pulling Lucy back to reality. 

_Please don’t notice that I was staring at you..._

“Bwuh...Huh? Oh…! Uhm...” returning her gaze to the half peeled potato, the dollmaker prayed that the demon did not notice the faint blush that dusted her fair cheeks. 

“My grandpa told me this when I was a child, the little lore behind this city’s name and its origins.” her hand moved in a fluid rhythm, a fond smile pulling at the corners of her lips. “Long ago, a dragon came here to sleep. It had a deep sleep, not caring how it was drooling in its slumber. The drool then formed the azure sea that surrounds this city, hence the name Wheldrake.”

“I see... You seem rather fond of stories like that.” came V’s nonchalant remark, accompanied by a chuckle that rumbled deep within his chest. 

“I do~ If I could, I would write hundreds of them.” Lucy received the peeled carrots from V, offering him a soft thank you in return for his help. 

There was something rather pleasant about cooking together with someone else, that was what Lucy realized as she chanced a glance at the demon who was reading at the table. V had helped her cube the vegetables, and watching how efficient he was with a knife made her unable to tear her gaze away. The oil sizzled in the pot as the dollmaker sauteed the potatoes and carrots, before adding in some broth and beans.

Yellow potatoes and corn kernels, oranges of carrots, green of beans and dark flakes of grounded pepper. They floated in the boiling broth, amidst the little bubbles that formed and popped. In came a ladle a while later, and Lucy hummed a little tune as she poured the soup into her bowl. A savory aroma filled the air, steam danced as the doll maker placed her dinner onto the dining table. It was not the most filling meal there was, but she was never one to be picky. 

After she had finished her dinner, Lucy made sure to also give V his little reward for helping her for the day- a kiss. 

“Hm… That reminds me…” V began at some point, hands cradling her cheeks while Lucy gave him a somewhat dazed look. “I’d suggest that you go downstairs and have a look at the shop’s inventory, doll, seeing how you ought to rotate your products soon. Oh don’t fret, go along now, I will tend to the dishes in the meantime.”

“S...sure… Thank you.” Lucy blinked her eyes in an owlish manner as the fog in her mind began to clear, scurrying out of the kitchen and paying no mind to the smile that adorned the dark-haired demon’s face.

With a small oil lamp in her hand, the dollmaker retrieved the key to the basement from her cashier box and unlocked the door that led to the basement of the shop. She descended the stairs in a careful manner, feeling cool air graze her skin the moment she made it to the last step. 

“Let’s see…” Lucy began checking the stacks of boxes resting against the wall, as well as the big shelves that were full of books and little trinkets. Memories came flooding back to her, long gone days of when she was a little child watching her grandfather work on his dolls. It was here where he brought his wonderful ideas to life, in a masterful way that she hoped to live up to one day.

As she continued to look at what was available to be at her disposal, out of the corner of her eyes, Lucy noticed that she was not alone. Her heart nearly leaped out of her chest, she stumbled backward with a startled yelp when the dollmaker noticed a leg of a doll sprawling out from a dark corner of the basement. Out of some sort of morbid curiosity, she decided to go forward, ignoring how her heartbeats were chaotic in her own eardrums and how her body trembled in fear. 

In the dim light of the room, Lucy discovered the unfinished body of a doll, leaning against the wall near the workdesk where her grandfather used to sit. 

How curious that it was much bigger than the dolls that were upstairs in her shop. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear beloved readers, thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading as always, (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ♡ Please feel free to leave a comment, I always enjoy reading about your opinions and suggestions~  
> I must admit that working on this story has been quite healing for me~ I'm going through a bit of a hard time at the moment, but I hope that everything will be alright soon (><||) How have you been, everyone? Has July been off to a good start for you guys? I hope that this month will be kinder to us all, let's do our best and hang in there ><)9  
> Please stay safe and take care, and I wish you all a good day / night ( ´ ω ` )ノﾞ


	5. Stumbling in the dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello~ I have returned with chapter 5 of Porcelain (・∀・)ノ  
> My sincere apologies for the long wait. I have been rather busy this month, and my schedule shows that I will be just as busy in August x__x Nevertheless, I hope that this chapter will be worth the wait, dear readers, and thank you for putting up with my sudden and sporadic absence m(_ _)m  
>  **A big thank you to wynn, Ida and the thotty squad. Once again you guys have helped me survive another creative block, and for that I can't thank you guys enough ;;;; **  
> \----------  
>  **What's on the menu: banters, author's attempt at comedy, horror elements towards the end of the chapter. Please proceed with caution ~ **********

Of all the things she expected to find in this basement, Lucy did not think she would discover a life-sized doll. 

An aghast expression painted on her face as the doll maker continued to gaze at her not so small discovery. She swallowed thickly, heart racing and head swarmed with fright. For the tiniest of seconds, and had she not taken a second look, Lucy would have believed that there was a body strewing on the cold, hard floor of the shop’s basement. 

No, let’s not think of such an appalling image, for the sake of her poor heart.

“Okay, it’s okay, that’s not a corpse, that’s an unfinished doll. Be still my frantic heart.” Lucy muttered under her breath, trying to regain a shred of clarity in her mind with each deep breath she took. 

“But geez… what in God’s name is this? Gosh as if having a pompous, exasperating demon walk around half naked in my home wasn’t creepy enough already…” Lucy could not help the frown that marred her face as she recalled how she no longer lived alone. It was a bit of a nuisance, the dollmaker thought, how she had to accommodate not just her grief, but also a demanding demon who delighted from teasing her. 

So lost in her little world, Lucy was oblivious to the looming figure that stood behind her, and the telltale sign of displeasure that was the downward curl of plump lips. 

“I believe “ _ resourceful _ ” is the word you were looking for, should you want to describe me.”

Her heart leaped out of her chest as soon as his voice reached her ears. 

“God almighty!” Lucy all but screeched, not caring how the name of The Creator was accompanied by a string of colorful, harsh words as she whirled around to face her sudden companion. V was there, standing tall with his arms crossed, nonchalant and otherworldly. The demon narrowed his eyes at her, yet the smirk on his face let her know he once again found amusement in the skittish way she reacted to his presence. 

“Where did you pop out from?!” Lucy’s eyes widened in disbelief, and the doll maker was glad that she did not let go of her lamp in a moment of surprise.

“From hell, of course, though I doubt you would love being there.” he returned her question with a nonchalant shrug, paying no mind to how her once mortified expression was starting to morph into one of annoyance. 

_ Insufferable bastard.  _

“Oh, have you made a little discovery tumbling in the darkness of this basement?” 

_ No I wasn’t tumbling around in the dark you devil advocate, not until you appeared.  _

“Huh? Oh… I guess I did, it’s over there.” Lucy shot the big doll a nervous look over her shoulder, prompting the dark-haired being to follow her gaze with his glowing green orbs. 

“I see, that is a rather large doll, life-sized even. Not too shabby for an unfinished piece of work.” 

Lucy watched as the tall demon walked past her to approach her odd discovery, steps graceful and light as a cat. He stood still before the doll, eyes seemingly glued to its missing parts with keen interest. In the dim light of her lamp, flickering to the rhythm of her heartbeats, Lucy thought she caught a glimpse of solemnity swirling in those beautiful green orbs of his. 

“I...if I remember correctly…” the dollmaker began, kneeling by the demon’s side with her hand tracing the contours of the unfinished doll’s face. “My grandfather once told me how dolls like these fetch quite a fortune. They are often deemed the essence of a dollmaker’s world, brought to life through masterful crafting.” 

“I see...” 

V was much quieter than usual, that was what Lucy realized at that moment. She could not decipher that look on his face, nor the silence that surrounded them after his curt answer. And yet the dollmaker could not help but wonder, if he had sent her here with a scheme imprinted in his mind.

This could not be sheer coincidence now, could it?

“So… uhm…” Lucy began, hoping to voice the thoughts that gnawed at her mind. How she disliked her awkward self, failing to find the right words with her mouth opening and closing again and again. The dollmaker wished to know, just what was hidden beneath such a solem gaze that contradicted his usual cocky demeanor.

But the demon broke the silence, turning his head to look at her and letting his eyes bore into hers, as if searching for an answer she was not sure she had. 

“Will you try completing this doll?” 

The question was sudden, and his voice seemed to be even crisper amidst the silence of the night. Her eyes widened, blinking in a manner that was akin to a curious owl. Lucy dared not look into his eyes, for being held in such an intense gaze made a wave of bashful nervousness crash over her.

“When I have become more worthy of my title, I will. As it is now, I doubt I have the skills for anything.” A wry smile bloomed on her face before Lucy once again gazed at the large doll before her. 

“A doll of this caliber can’t be made with just any material, so I reckon we need to look for the right items and suppliers first. Once everything is ready, I will pour my heart and soul into completing this unfinished project.” 

Turning her head, Lucy offered her housemate a small smile, one that elicited a chuckle from him. It relieved her, truly, to see that cocky smirk grace his face once again. The atmosphere seemed to lighten right then and there, the heavy tension dissipated with the return of his haughty demeanor. 

“All in good time. Nevertheless, I am pleased to see you so determined, so stay true to your words. For now, I do suggest that you keep this in mind, the doll should be of good use once it is finished.” 

His footsteps rang in the chilly air as V turned and made his way towards the stairs. He paused at the first step,turning to shoot an amicable smile at the dollmaker over his shoulder, just as she stood straight once again. 

“You should call it a day for now. Work begins again tomorrow, and I’d hate to give you another unsavory wake up call.”

“Oh dear me, how very kind of you, sir devil advocate. Shoo shoo, be on your way then.” Lucy made a gesture with her hands, glaring daggers at the dark-haired demon who chuckled at her. 

Silence once again surrounded her the moment V was gone. His steps sounded more and more distant with each passing minute, and Lucy let out a sigh once she was certain the demon was no longer close by. 

“Did grandpa leave you behind? How will I be able to bring you to life, I wonder…” a thoughtful, albeit sullen look etched on her face, just as a twinge of uncertainty flared in her heart. She was but a beginner, setting out on a journey on shaky steps, like an infant learning to walk in the shoes that did not fit her. And that made her heart feel heavy, seeing how the odds still were not in her favor. 

In the dim light of the basement, standing in silence and lost in thoughts all alone, the doll maker wondered if she would ever be worthy of continuing her grandfather’s legacy. 

**_\----------_ **

When Lucy fluttered her eyes open the next day, she found herself all alone in her room.

A groggy haze clouded her mind as the dollmaker blinked her eyes, taking in the familiar surroundings of her home. Big wardrobe that contained her clothes, a ceiling that was a little dusty, and a reading corner by the window where curtains fluttered to a gentle summer breeze. The silence that surrounded her was soothing, and the sheets rustled as Lucy sat up in her bed. 

“Work again today huh…” the tired maiden ran a hand through her hair, which was tousled and sticking in all directions. Perhaps it was fortunate that her room did not have a mirror, for she was certain her own sleep-deprived reflection could give her a fright. 

As she looked around her room, Lucy realized that something, or rather someone, was missing. 

The haughty, cocky dark-haired demon was not there.

“Where is the devil advocate I wonder, he’s not here to pester me today...Huh? What is that…?”

While the absence of a certain demon left questions to sprout in her head, something else caught Lucy’s attention. It was a sweet aroma, one that wafted through the air and made her mouth water. And, if she listened, there were noises coming from beyond the door of her bedroom, stirring the once peaceful silence of early morning. 

Heeding the call of her empty stomach, Lucy parted with the warmth and comfort of her bed to begin her quest to the kitchen. She cared not how her hair was a fluffy mess, nor how she was still clad in her nightgown. There was but one thing on her mind. She was hungry, and food was a blessing that she could never refuse. 

The closer she got to the kitchen, the more tantalizing the aroma became. 

There was a tall figure there by the time she stood at the threshold of the kitchen’s door, one that she had come to know too well. Steam was rushing out from the kettle that was boiling atop the stove. A big bowl sat on top of the table, its edge coated with a creamy batter that was dripping onto the wooden surface. 

“Good morning, I see that the sweet aroma has roused you awake. I ought to wake you with food more often from now on.”

His warm, rich voice reached her ears, yet Lucy did not find the teasing edge nerve-grating as her attention was elsewhere. She beamed at the sight of a plate full of pancakes, a huge smile bloomed on her face just as a glint of joy sparked in her eyes. Fluffy and thick, round and golden, stacking atop each other neatly. 

Tearing her eyes from the delectable pancakes, the dollmaker found herself drawn to the demon who was standing by the stove. There was a little smile on his face, his hands turned the pancakes with ease and accuracy that could turn her green with envy. He looked so ethereal and gentle, she mused, basking in the sunlight that flitted in from the window.

“I didn’t know you could cook…” on quiet steps Lucy approached her housemate, coming to a stop by his side and peeking at the batter that was browning in the pan. “Did someone teach you? You are really good at this.”

“Hmm? Ah, I learned all of this from an old friend, long before you were born.” V flipped the pancake, before moving from the stove to stack it onto the plate. He then paused, turning to shoot his housemate a scrutinizing stare from head to toe that made her cheeks flush a faint shade of crimson.

“...Is something on my face?” Lucy dared to ask, bringing a hand to tuck a lock of hair behind her ears. 

“I didn’t take you for the bold type.” a mischievous smirk began to spread across the demon’s face, his eyes narrowed with mirth at her. “Isn’t it too early in the morning to try and seduce me, doll? Are you certain you wouldn’t want to change into something more decent?”

“What?” Lucy furrowed her eyebrows at V, shooting him a confused look that made the demon roll his eyes in a sassy, dramatic manner. As soon as she looked down at her attire, courtesy of her demonic advisor's pointing finger, the dollmaker felt all the blood drain from her face.

It dawned on her right at that moment that she was still in her nightgown.

A shrill squeak escaped her lips before Lucy scurried out of the kitchen, utterly mortified. She dared not look back, not even once, determined to return to her room and bury herself beneath her blanket. Curses spilled from her lips along the way, she was oblivious to how V was trying his darndest to stifle the laughter that threatened to make him burst. 

“Ah… never a boring day teasing the lass.” The demon began brewing the tea as soon as he heard the sound of her bedroom’s door slamming shut. 

**_\----------_ **

**_“Come now, don’t fret. Your nightgown was fine. Not very alluring, but adorable nonetheless.”_ **

“Oh be quiet.” Lucy glared daggers at the doll sitting atop the counter from before closing the front door of the shop behind her, having walked outside to retrieve letters from the mailbox. 

“It's not my fault that I’m a bit scatter-brained in the morning. Keep whatever witty remarks with you, I am not in the mood for your teasing.” letting out an indignant huff, she walked towards the counter, placing the numerous envelopes in her hand onto its smooth, wooden surface. 

“Let’s see what we have here…” Lucy mumbled under her breath, fingers sorting through the envelopes while her eyes scanned for the names and addresses. Letters from relatives who lived towns away, people who she assumed were her grandfather's business partners, and a gaudy envelope from Robert Ashfort.

The slimy, pompous, condescending Robert Ashfort.

**_“You ought to give that letter a read as soon as you can, doll, it could be important.”_ ** his voice rang again in her head, just as a bitter taste lingered on the tip of her tongue. 

“I’m not touching this for now, but thank you for the advice.” the dollmaker grimaced, pushing the accursed letter aside so as not to sour her mood for the day. She continued to sort the letters, and when her fingers brushed against one particular envelope, Lucy widened her eyes in surprise.

“Look, V, it’s a newsletter from the guild!” with a beaming face, Lucy showed the envelope to the doll V had possessed. The wax seal bore the emblem of the guild, a distinct shape of a dragon that she found to be rather whimsical looking. 

**_“Such good timing, I must say. Do have a look, since we aren’t having any clients yet. I wonder if there will be anything worth our time.”_ **

“Let’s see…” in a careful manner, Lucy opened the letter, reading the contents and searching for information that could be useful for her business. “It looks like they are promoting the shop on my behalf, but the rates are still pretty low … Huh? There’s something about weekly missions here too.” 

**_“That is what we need. The first step you should do is to build your reputation via the missions, and we can then reach higher rates in good time. Now then, what are the missions about?”_ **

Lucy once again let her eyes scan through the numerous lines of inky black texts. Luck did not smile upon her, however, for all of the well-paying missions were meant for ranks that were leagues above hers. Alas, when she was about to give up, the dollmaker caught a glimpse of a mission that was at the very end of the list. 

“Wanted: folks to brave the crossroad off the heart of Wheldrake after dark.” 

_ Oh no. _

**_“That does sound like a manageable mission for us, doll. I advise that we should pay a visit to the guild and snatch this one for ourselves.”_ ** V began, a hint of keen interest laced within his voice that rang crisp and clear in her head. Through the eyes of the doll, he chanced a glance at the dollmaker, wondering what she thought about his suggestion. 

The sight of her face, pale as a sheet, astonished him.

**_“Why the pale face?”_ ** he asked, and Lucy could pinpoint the teasing, prying edge that almost went unnoticed in his words. 

The idea of venturing out of her home in the darkness of the night made her shiver, but not in delight. Only lunatics would not be content staying home when the sky was dark, enjoying a good book and a warm, wonderful cup of tea. That was her reasoning, the logical conclusion for why she would much rather stay within the comforting boundaries of her home.

In other words, Lucy was a scaredy cat who was terrified of darkness and what awaited her in the dark. 

Especially ghosts. 

“N...nothing good...happens...after dark…O...Only idiots would not be content staying home when sunlights are no more.” her hands began to tremble, the lively spark in her eyes dimmed at the thought of having to be outside when the moon reigned in the sky. Her voice cracked, the stoic facade she adorned began to crumble while her toes curled within her shoes. 

Lucy did not have time to dwell, however, for the bell of the shop chimed before a customer invited themselves inside. 

“H...hello! How may I help you?” 

The dollmaker offered her first customer of the day a meek greeting, desperately trying to pretend that she was the most welcoming shopkeeper in Wheldrake. No, she was not thinking about all the ghastly stories that were prevalent in her little corner of the city, nor the fact that the crossroad in question was near her home. There was a sound in her head, one that resembled a frustrated sigh, but she chose to pay no heed to that. 

While she was busy trying to accommodate her client’s demands, V began to hatch a little plan. 

**_\----------_ **

Several days later, on a cool summer evening, Lucy ventured out of the shop. 

Stars glittered in the inky dark sky above, like pebbles that shone in a coursing, crystal clear river. Her shadow trailed behind her, vanishing now and then in the darkness where the dim, flickering light of the street lamps could not reach. A suffocating silence wrapped itself all around her. The sound of her own heartbeats became ever so loud in her ear drums, frantic and nervous. 

Wheldrake at night was dark and silent, a stark contrast compared to the bustling, lively facade it adorned before nightfall.

“Thank the heavens that this eerie crossroad is not far from the shop… I can always backtrack should things go south…” Lucy mumbled under her breath, eyes darting back and forth while her nerves buzzed with alertness. 

**_“Then again, that would mean whatever adversary that awaits us isn’t too far away from home. How convenient.”_ **

At V’s words, a chilling realization made her heart fall to the pit of her stomach. While Wheldrake was not notorious for criminals, and the streets at night were often peaceful, Lucy could not help the dreadful anxiety that bubbled beneath her skin. Even with the company of a demon, who was hiding inside the doll she was holding close to herself, the dollmaker still felt as if something was preying on her from the dark.

The closer she approached the crossroad, the more intense the chill in the air became.

Her steps faltered for the briefest of moments when the sudden cold seeped into her skin. Lucy tightened her clutch on the doll, teeth clattering and body jolting at the occasional, sudden noises that she assumed to be a figment of her imagination. Left and right, back and forth, she turned her head and scanned her surroundings again and again, praying and hoping that rumors were nothing but rumors. 

**_“How kind of you to offer me a sweet embrace on such a beautiful night like this.”_ **

A little squeak slipped free from her lips when the demon’s voice rang in her head, sudden and loud in the eerie silence. While her heart hammered in her chest, a twinge of indignant anger flared hot in her veins. The bastard still found it in him to tease her- a lady venturing out at night all alone with nothing to fend for herself.

“Oh shush! Had it not been because of your daft advice, I wouldn’t have to be out here all alone at this hour…!” her answer was nothing but words uttered through gritted teeth. A frown made itself known on her face as Lucy held the doll up before her, glaring at its innocuous face when she knew her companion must be smirking at her. 

**_“That is certainly an odd way to thank me, doll. No one has taken this mission, so I merely thought it was a good opportunity for you. Then again, staying within the safety and comfort of your home forever will stunt your growth as a person.”_ ** came V’s retort, accompanied by an impish chuckle that made the frown on her face even more noticeable. 

_ Oh the nerve of this guy! _

So opened her mouth, intending to give the demon a scolding for the inconsiderate timing of his teasing quip. 

But no words came out of her mouth, for a sudden noise startled her.

From the darkness of the street, out of reach of the flickering light of the street lamp, a pale hand reached out for her. Twitching fingers, ashy skin rotting away, revealing the white bone beneath. Long locks of unkempt hair drooped down its frame, veiling the hollow eyes that seemed to glow in the darkness of the night. Wet, sloshing sound reached her ears, her heart frozen over with fear. It limped, head cocking to the side, deformed and horrifying.

But what terrified her the most, was the crooked smile that seemed to split its face in two. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading, dear readers. Please feel free to voice your thoughts and suggestions, it's always a delight for me to read your comments (o´▽`o)  
> Whew finally a bit of a breather for me... July has been one hell of a hectic month, and I reckon I have travelled a year's worth of travelling ówò;;) I got a bit of a break from writing and drawing too, and now I'm slowly getting back on track~  
> July is coming to an end huh, time really flies when you aren't noticing. I hope that this month has been kind for you guys, let's all do our best and survive the next month too! òwo)9  
> Please stay safe and take care, I hope to see you again when the next chapter is here ( ´ ω ` )ノﾞ


	6. A gift for Mary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ I have returned with chapter 6 of "Porcelain" ~  
> It has been quite a long time, hasn't it? I am terribly sorry for the wait. Nevertheless, I hope that you will enjoy this chapter, dear readers, I had a lot of fun working on it :)  
>  **Warnings: nothing worth mentioning except slightly disturbing imagery at the beginning. Please proceed with caution. ******

A ghastly encounter was the last thing Lucy needed when she ventured out that night. 

Dreadful, blood-chilling sense of absolute horror petrified the doll maker. She stood rooted to the spot, face pale as a sheet and trembling hands clutching at the doll. V was telling her something, yet the echoes of fear in her head drowned out his voice 

Never had the dollmaker seen such an abomination like this, the sloshing sound that reached her ears made her guts churn. 

_ “Only bad things happen after dark… Gosh I should have stayed in!”  _

Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes, her lips trembled and tiny whimpers bubbled in her throat. Her heart hammered in her chest, widened misty eyes watched with fright how the disfigured being came closer to her. Shivers ran down her spine, Lucy regretted the moment she decided to accept this mission, which Sir Devil Advocate believed would be an easy start for her. 

**_“Since you are tongue-tied, I reckon I ought to do something before folks find you out cold from fear on the streets.”_ **

Lucy let out a startled yelp when she felt the doll in her hands twitch. The dollmaker quickly let go out of panic, watching how dark, gooey substance ooze out from the doll’s mouth. They gathered and formed the familiar figure of the dark-haired demon, who shot her a sharp glare over his shoulder.

“You ought to stop doing that, doll. I am not a saint, and I might eventually find this gesture of yours ridiculous.”

Lucy was not certain which was worse, a demon upset by her fidgety demeanor, or an unknown creature that looked like a nightmare incarnated. But his presence eased the terror that constricted around her heart, and had the circumstances been different, she would have offered him a heartfelt thank you.

Unless he tested her patience with his snarky remarks and sarcastic quips.

“Please… let me through… I must go to the dollmaker’s shop...”

The creature began, and upon hearing its distorted voice, Lucy let out a squeak and hid behind her companion. There was that cocky smirk again, and she was certain V would tease her for days to come about this night. Such was the frustrating reality of contracting with a demon, who delighted from every exasperated sigh that escaped her lips.

“A lost soul wandering in the dark. Not an end to reach, nor a home to return to.” his voice was deep and warm, contradicting the uninterested gaze that was evident on the demon’s face. “Such an unsightly look, I reckon you must have met quite a demise. Pray tell, whyever are you trying to reach the dollmaker’s shop?” 

Upon hearing his words, Lucy could not help but chance V an aghast look. Her heart was leaping miles after miles, blood drained from her face and the corners of her lips curved downwards. The bane of her existence, the one fear that made her rattle in her own shoes. 

A ghost, she was dealing with a ghost.

“Regrets and unfulfilled wishes… I am now but a soul trapped to this world, left to wander as my flesh rots beneath the waters. I can not move on, not until I am free from my sorrow.” the ghost gazed at its ghastly, bony hands, hollow eyes downcast and disfigured frame hunched. 

“Unfortunate as it is, I believe your tragedy does not concern us. What is of importance, however, is the fact that you are trespassing after dark. My question remains, what matters are so pressing that you must reach the dollmaker’s shop?”

“I have already died a horrible death… but there is a wish I want to fulfill.” the ghost took another step forward, and Lucy flinched at the sorrowful look on its deformed face. “I have a sister, who has always wished to have a little doll. I must seek the dollmaker, I need to ask him to create a doll for her. Please let me through, I need to see the dollmaker.”

_...He? _

“How troublesome…” the demon narrowed his eyes, eyebrows furrowing in a displeased manner at the ghost’s adamant behavior. “We can not let you pass, in fact we are here to make sure you shall never trespass again. Since you are so stubborn, I may as well make it fast and painless-”

“E...Excuse me…”

An astonished look became evident on V’s face, that was what Lucy could see out of the corner of her eye as she stepped forward. The frightened dollmaker swallowed thickly, fingers laced together while a bead of cold sweat trickled down the nape of her neck. 

“I...I’m sorry… but you can no longer see the dollmaker again. He has already passed, a little over a week it has been....” her toes were folding and unfolding in her shoes, but an idea hatched in the dollmaker’s head. 

“I am Lucy Winters, the granddaughter of the late renown dollmaker. I happen to be the new owner and doll maker of Willow works, the shop you are trying to reach. I...If your story is true, and if y...you can be set free once your wish is fulfilled, may I be entrusted with giving your sister the doll she has always wanted?” 

Time seemed to have become so sluggish as soon as the doll maker voiced her thoughts. She began to fidget her thumbs, eyes wandering between the dark-haired demon and the ghost before her again and again. There was an unreadable look on V’s face, however, and she was uncertain whether he was displeased or taken aback by her sudden change in demeanor.

“You are a dollmaker?” the ghost asked, and Lucy jolted seeing its hollow eyes were boring into hers.

“Y...Yes! I’m i...inexperienced but I’ll d...do my best!” 

Stammering an answer would not help her image nor credibility at the slightest, that was something Lucy always thought she needed to change. At times like this she wished she could be an eloquent person, anything but a cowardly, awkward young woman whose shoulders were always tense. 

Yet to her surprise, the ghost did not mind.

“My sister lives there...” the ghost pointed a bony finger towards the bridge that led to the harbor. “Please find her, the girl with a little scar over her eyebrow.”

“...Uhm.. Excuse me, that isn’t of much help. May I know her name at least…?” Lucy asked in a timid voice, hoping to receive more information to aid her search.

But none ever came.

With a turn of her head, Lucy discovered that once again, she was standing on an empty street. Her lips formed a thin line, amber eyes widened in surprise and cowardly heart dropped to the pit of her stomach. The doll maker shuddered, the realization that she agreed to help a ghost dawned upon her, becoming heavier and more dreadful with each passing minute. 

“You have done it now, doll.” V let out a dry chuckle, picking up the doll and holding it towards his contractor with a smirk. “Praytell, whatever shall we do next? I must admit I never thought you would showcase such magnificent bravado like that.”

“Thank you for mocking me right after I have just had a ghostly encounter.” Lucy received the doll in a begrudging manner, narrowing her eyes at the demon as she did. “Anyhow, I think there’s no use dallying around here. Let’s go back to the shop for now, I have had enough fright for tonight.”

“Whatever you say, milady. Oh, hold the doll still for me, I need to get back in it now.”

_ Oh... _

_ Oh no… _

“... I pray to whatever Gods are looking at my miserable self above the sky, please give me the courage to get used to this bastard’s unsavory shenanigans lest my delicate heart gives.” Lucy muttered under her breath with her eyes squeezed shut, feeling the doll in her trembling hands twitch and shake. 

Casting a quick glance at her surroundings, Lucy began making her way back to the shop with the possessed doll held tightly against her. Her shadow trailed behind her, the hem of her skirt fluttered with each step she took. The sounds of her footsteps echoed off the cobblestone path, ever so loud against the silence of the night.

The moon peeked out from behind dark, ominous clouds by the time she reached the front door of Willow works. 

**\---------**

Lucy hadn’t visited this part of Wheldrake for a long time, at least not ever since her grandfather fell sick.

The ocean hummed a pleasant ambience as waves after waves crashed against the shore. Seagulls were everywhere, gliding over the water’s surface and perching wherever they pleased. Folks were out and about, their murmurs and laughters almost drowned out the sound of chiming bells in the distance.

“How am I going to find that girl…? Argh… I could have used more hints than just this...” Lucy mumbled in a troubled manner, eyes looking back and forth at the lively area of the city where a salty scent lingered in the air. A pleasant, warm breeze danced past her frame, coaxing a stray lock of her golden hair to dance. 

**_“There are plenty of folks around, surely you could muster that bravado of yesterday once more and ask for help?”_ ** V’s voice rang loud and clear in her head, the deep, rich timbre of his voice carried a hint of teasing mirth that tickled her the wrong way. 

_ Of course the bastard would not let me live it down… _

“... Good point… I could...certainly try.” 

As much as Lucy wanted to refute and give the devil advocate a scolding, the dollmaker knew he did raise a good point. Wandering around without an aim wasted time, and time meant money. She also thought it would help her, seeing how she was but a bumbling, awkward person who needed to deal with people for a living.

_ Grit your teeth and bear with it now… _

Lucy began her first attempt, walking towards an old man who reeked of alcohol. How glad she felt that she had a light breakfast, for the stench made her guts churn in the most unpleasant way. 

“U...uhm… e..excuse me, sir? Do you have a moment…?” 

“What kind of weirdo carries a doll while going to the fish market? Has the sun baked yer head? Outta me way.”

“Eep…!” the startled dollmaker stumbled backwards, clutching the doll she was carrying close to her as she watched the drunkard walk away in a funny manner. 

“Watch where yer goin’!” someone shouted from behind her, causing Lucy to stammer an apology before moving out of the way again. Yet to her dismay, she kept bumping into folks, most of whom either shot her a funny look, or laughed at her awkward demeanor.

She was starting to stick out like a sore thumb, and the thought alone made her let out a shaky sigh while nervousness buzzed in her head. Luck was not in her favor at that moment, or at least that was what the dollmaker believed until she saw someone approach her.

“Hey, lady, you lookin’ for someone ‘ere?”

An unfamiliar voice reached her ear, prompting Lucy to blink her eyes in an owlish manner. There was a little girl tugging at her dress, whose dark hair was messy and eyes brown as hazelnuts. Upon a second look, however, the dollmaker realized that there was a little scar over one of those dark eyebrows. 

**_“Looks like luck has smiled upon us, doll. Go on, get to know her. Do try not to stutter.”_ **

“Uh… hello… I actually was looking for you...Can we--”

“Eh… guess it’s best you come with me. This isn’t a good spot to talk, you’re blocking the way too.” 

Her lips hung open, yet no word came out as Lucy realized what the young girl was implying. The dollmaker blinked, and it then dawned uponn her again how she was standing in the middle of the busy street like a pesky boulder. 

“Come on. This way.” The young girl gestured with her hand, and Lucy muttered a timid apology before scurrying after her sudden company. 

Perhaps she ought to go outside more often instead of staying rooted to the safety of the shop.

**\---------**

Following the young girl, whose name was Mary, Lucy arrived at a calmer, much quieter part of the harbor a while later.

“So you’re a doll maker? What are you doin’ here anyway?” Mary fiddled with the cuffs of her dirt-covered shirt, legs dangling as she sat atop a stack of wooden boxes. With a suspecting gaze, and in a tone laden with doubts, the young girl pressed on with another question. “Why are you lookin’ for me?” 

“P..please don’t worry, I’m not here with any horrible intentions! Well…I... I guess I am a dollmaker, but I’m not sure if I’m deserving of the title.” Lucy cast a distant look at the waves, feeling a twinge of self-doubt alight in her heart. “Oh, I’m sorry… I don’t mean to be so gloomy, I’m not very good at talking…”

“You're a really awkward miss dollmaker. I thought folks from that part of the city all talk fancy and are snobby. Don’t think I’ve met a more flustered person like you before.” There was a teasing smile on Mary’s face, one that made Lucy’s cheeks flush a dark shade of scarlet. V was chuckling in her head too, and the dollmaker found it a miracle how she resisted the urge to drop his vessel onto the grimey ground.

“... Must be so nice to have a doll.” there was a dip in Mary’s voice, who reached to pick up a pebble on the ground. “I’ve always wanted one, my sister did too. Before she slept with the fishes.”

**_“Oh here it comes, the information that we need. Listen carefully now, doll, this will be useful for us and your mission.”_ ** V’s voice once again rang clear in her head, and it was one of the rare occasions when his tone was free from sass and any hint of an attitude.

“Pardon me for asking but… what happened to your sister?”

“She drowned a while back.” with a toss, the pebble in Mary’s hand fell into the depths of the water. Her eyes bore a sadness, one that Lucy thought was so heartbreaking on such a young face. 

“The sailors told me she got tangled in a web and drowned. It’s like an unfunny joke, miss, she helps out at the harbor with handling the fish. Heard she worked herself to the bones, normally she isn’t that daft to do an oopsie at work.”

  
  


_ “Grandpa, please stop working… _

_ Please, you will get sick …” _

  
  


A memory, one that made her heart heavy with sadness, came flooding back to her mind right at that moment. Lucy sucked in a breath, squeezing her eyes closed for just a couple of fleeting seconds before letting out a quiet sigh. Silence then filled the air, all that the dollmaker could hear were the ambience of the sea and the rhythm of her frantic heartbeats.

_ She had to do this. _

“...What kind of doll do you like, Mary?” 

“Miss dollmaker, I don’t have the money--” Mary cast the dollmaker an astonished look, only to see a warm smile on her face. 

“Please, I insist! I may not be a stellar at what I do yet, but I promise I'll do my absolute best!” Lucy turned to face Mary, a determined look evident on her face as if to emphasize that her words were sincere and came straight from her heart. 

“Well,...” Mary scratched her nose, averting her eyes for just a moment before offering her answer. “Something that resembles me and my sister I guess… She had the fluffiest red hair, you wouldn’t believe it.”

“Dutifully noted…! I will come back in a few days, so please wait for me at the harbor!” Lucy curtsied with a bright smile, similar to how she would thank her patrons who visited her shop. “Thank you for entrusting in Willow Works with your request! I will come back with your request within a week or so.”

“S...sure… Guess I’ll be waiting until you show up again then.” with a grunt, Mary hopped off the stack of boxes, kicking up the dirt of the grimey ground as she did. “Tell you what, I gotta head back and help out at home, so I’ll lead you back. Don’t want you to go and bump into folks again.”

“That’s very kind of you, Mary. Thank you so much!” 

Holding the possessed doll close to her, Lucy began scurrying after Mary once more. Sounds of the waves, the murmurs of people, the distant bell chimes. Houses whose roofs faded in colors, clothes hung in a haphazard manner on open windows. The air carried with it the faint scent of salt, and an unmistakable smell of the fish that were still thrashing in their nets.

Life was different here, where hardy folks sang shanties and braved the waves for a living. 

It was a break away from the more posh corner of Wheldrake for Lucy.

**\---------**

Ever since her encounter at the harbor, Lucy spent every day working on fulfilling Mary’s request.

She kept on mulling over the young girl’s request, sketching and outlining at the counter while tending to the shop. Patrons murmured to each other and to their acquaintances, how the new dollmaker always seemed so deep in thought. Some claimed the lass was losing her mind with how she murmured intelligible words under her breath, while some said they saw her work on some outlines during the shop’s business hours.

Before long, rumors began to spread that the new owner of Willow works was about to bring to life her very own works. 

… But they were only half right.

“Too complex… no… too fancy… no this is too pompous…” 

The sound of pencil grazing against paper stirred the tranquil quietness of her living room as Lucy worked on yet another one of her sketches. Today too, she was struggling to find a design, one that could fulfill Mary’s request and her own expectations. Rain pitter pattered against the window, the fireplace crackled and warmth surrounded the room. It was a perfect night for reading, but Lucy was in a foul mood seeing how ideas eluded her again and again, much to her chagrin.

“Curses be upon my mind! Nothing is working!” Lucy crumpled the piece of paper before her, and with an indignant toss of her hand, it joined the many crumpled sketches that began to crowd on the floor.

“That’s the fifteenth discarded sketch, and this is only the second day since your jolly little encounter at the harbor.” 

Lucy let out a frustrated sigh before giving the demon a glare, who was sitting on the sofa with a book in his hand. He took one sip from his teacup, and the dollmaker found it a mind boggling mystery how the strong taste did not seem to bother him. Feeling her gaze on him, however, V decided to close the book with a thud and offered Lucy a questioning look. 

“Why the pouty face, miss frustrated dollmaker?” 

“... I don’t know if I can do this.” Lucy tipped her head back with a groan, eyes squeezed shut and mind beginning to fog over with utter disappointments. “My ideas are stupid, I’m going nowhere with my progress and I don’t even know where to start. I want to make something flawless, V, something Mary can boast about with pride instead of some shoddy patchwork made by a bumbling idiot.”

Tears began to prick at the corners of her eyes as the dollmaker recalled how in awe she was, receiving her first doll from her grandfather as a gift for her birthday. The memories made her heart sink, and all of the sudden she wished that the late renown dollmaker was there to guide her. It dawned upon her, the realization bitter and sad, how she had been so complacent remaining in the safety of her grandfather’s hard work instead of learning to better her skills.

“You are off to a wrong start, doll, that I can see clear as day.” 

Lucy turned her head to shoot V a tired, unamused look. The bastard was looking at her over the rim of his teacup, and the dollmaker could not help but quirk an eyebrow upon seeing the small fond smile on his face. 

“Oh ancient devil of wisdom, care to elaborate for this poor, unfortunate soul? I fear my wits are eluding me tonight and thus I can’t entertain you.” 

“Witty as always, even when she wants nothing more but to pluck my hair out of my head.” V leaned against the backrest of the sofa with a chuckle, seemingly unbothered by the way the dollmaker narrowed her eyes at him in annoyance. 

“I happened to overhear this from someone whose name escapes me at the moment. When you make something, make it from the heart. You focus on the little details and fail to see the bigger picture, is what I’m trying to say.”

Lucy felt the words sink into her mind as the demon took a pause. She caught a flicker of something strange and distant in those green eyes, yet it disappeared as fast as it had come the moment he continued once more. 

“I doubt a little girl, who is still grieving, would want something soulless and fancy. I reckon that, sometimes, perfection isn’t what one would need in trying times, especially when one has lost a person they hold so dear.”

It felt as if something just clicked, like the gears in her head fell into place and thus began to turn. Lucy could not offer any witty reply, nor a biting remark, but a simple “Oh.” as her mind absorbed the message hidden behind the demon’s words. She blinked at her housemate in an astonished manner, mouth opening and closing like one of the fish she saw at the harbor.

“...Of course… why didn’t I think of that…”

“Because you’re busy being a dramatic little thing and littering the floor.” V remarked with a cocky smirk, earning himself an indignant huff from the dollmaker. He proceeded to use his wing in the most nonchalant manner, successfully blocking the crumpled piece of paper that Lucy tossed at him. 

“Well! Excuse me for having a delicate heart plagued with frustrations, Sir Devil Advocate! How about you help me by preparing dinner so I can clean up this mess?”

“Oh be still my greedy demonic heart, the lass is adorable as she is furious.” V made a gesture of mock horror, before putting the book in his hand onto the sofa. “Yet Lady Luck smiles my way, it’s a meal she desires and not my head.” 

The demon rose from his seat and began making his way towards the door, chuckling to himself with how his contractor rolled her eyes at his words. But he did not walk out right away, not when he chose to linger and cast a look over his shoulder at the dollmaker. A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips, he found it rather endearing how she was mumbling words under her breath while working on another sketch.

Perhaps she could use a warm bowl of chicken soup and a cup of tea. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading as always, please feel free to leave a comment if you would like ^^  
> I certainly hope this chapter was worth the wait, and once again I apologize for the lack of updates. Things have finally started to calm down now though, so I hope I can keep a more consistent update schedule :) Has September been kind to you, everyone? I hope this month will be smooth sailing for us all.  
> Stay safe and take care ( ´ ω ` )ノﾞ


	7. Making of a doll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I have returned with chapter 7 of Porcelain.  
> I had a wonderful time doing research about the process of doll crafting, especially the one for porcelain ball jointed dolls. I have based this chapter on the steps by steps process from Sofie dolls, which you can view at [their website](https://www.sofiedolls.com/birthofdoll). The process is multistep and really complicated, but at the same time intriguing and even magical :) Discovering and reading about their works has greatly inspired me.   
> I'd like to offer my heartfelt gratitude to Wynn, Ida, and my dear friends for their support. I truly couldn't have gotten this far without you guys.

“There, the door is open. After you, milady.”

“Thanks, sometimes I forget this is my house and I live here.”

The smile that Lucy offered her devilish housemate, who was holding the basement’s door open for her, was sarcastic and unamused. But the bastard delighted in her annoyance, and she could not help but roll her eyes at the impish smile that adorned his face. 

It was late at night yesterday when Lucy managed to complete her sketches, after having had a hearty dinner that revitalized her. Her neck was stiff, her back in pain, long hours she spent in the flickering light of the gas lamp to complete her designs. But her efforts were not in vain, she thought with a fond smile, as the dollmaker was able to create two sketches for two little dolls.

And then V took a curious look at her sketches over her shoulder, like a cat wanting to know what its human was doing. 

Not caring about how he startled her, the demon offered to help her, which for a moment she thought was his attempt at pulling her leg. 

Except that it was one of the rare occasions when he was not teasing her. 

“Never would I think your cold, dead heart could still hold some warmth in it.” Lucy mused in a nonchalant manner as she descended the stairs, a wry smile evident on her face when she heard a chuckle behind her. Such a blessing it was that she did not have to accommodate clients’ demands today, seeing how it was a non-business day for the shop. 

“Never a boring day with your witty remarks. In my defense, glassheart maiden, helping you means boosting productivity and thus increasing profits.” 

“Right, silly me thinking my devilish housemate would have some sympathy for my predicament and thus decides to lend a hand.” Having reached the last step of the staircase, Lucy decided to have a check at the availability of the materials needed for the doll crafting process. 

“Clay, porcelain… yes, still in good shape.” Lucy mumbled under her breath, eyes scanning the containers that were resting against the wall with keen interest. “The sculptor knives seem to be usable too, gramps sure stocked up on a lot of these. I wonder where he keeps the instructions...Eh?”

Out of the corner of her eye, the dollmaker noticed that her housemate from hell was standing rooted to his spot, before a shelf that was a humble distance away from her. “What are you standing there for?” she approached the demon, curious as to what had caught his picky interests to keep him occupied. 

“Hmm? Ah, well, I happened to find this little book to be interesting. Quite a good find, in fact.”

In his hands, and held open with care, was a thick book whose pages were filled with images and lines of writings that prompted her eyes to widen in recognition.

It was her grandfather’s handwriting.

“Good find indeed! I believe that’s my grandfather’s instruction book!” there was a spark of joy in her eyes, and Lucy grinned from ear to ear upon seeing the little discovery V had made. “Care to pass the book over? I believe we both can make good use of the instructions he left behind.” 

“Certainly.” 

Offering the demon her words of gratitude, Lucy wasted no time to scurry towards the work desk, mumbling a string of intelligible words along the way. 

The book met the old, wooden surface with a little thud, and the sound of pages turning stirred the silence of the basement. It was a rather complex book, Lucy realized with a frown, and some of the intricate details had become lost in time seeing how the ink was beginning to fade. 

The dollmaker skimmed the pages, one after another, eyes drinking in the knowledge and expertise that had crystalized in the writing. Yet the drawings remained complicated, the words and terms so foreign, and it all prompted a realization to dawn upon her.

She was akin to a little bird about to take its first flight.

“... Curses.” Lucy muttered in a frustrated tone, not taking her eyes off the book as she heard footsteps approach where she was. “It seems that I still know so little…”

“You can’t expect a little bird to take off and fly right after it hatches now, can you? There is no point to fret, in time you will be a fullfleged dollmaker.” The dark-haired demon offered his remark in a nonchalant manner, tattooed fingers tracing the imprinted text with a keen hum. “It appears that your grandfather has left behind quite a detailed manual. Steps by steps even, how considerate of him.”

“You do have a point there…I guess I do have a lot to learn, seeing how I am still a beginner when it comes to this craft.” Lucy averted her gaze for a moment, fingers twirling a stray lock of hair before she turned to give V a hopeful look. 

“A...anyhow, I have had a little look at the materials. It seems that we still have a bit more than enough for Mary’s request. Gramps is indeed a worrier, he went ahead and stockpiled on the materials. In case of a rainy day, he said.” 

Her awkward, timid laughter was greeted with silence, and it was then that Lucy noticed the serious, focused look on the demon’s face. His eyes remained glued to the book, fingers turning the pages back and forth as if searching for some hidden clues. It was such a stark contrast, an intense gaze that prompted her cheeks to become warm. 

The teasing, playful demon was silent. 

“I see… Judging by what is written, the first step we need to take is to create a frame. Oh?” V began, and Lucy jolted when she noticed that he had caught her staring. 

“Oh my… Miss glassheart, I do believe it isn’t the time and place for us to gaze upon another with such sultry intentions like that.” The corners of his lips curl into that of a mischievous smirk, and Lucy could not help the indignant scowl that became evident on her face. 

“Hahaha funny, hilarious, very endearing of you.” Brushing his teasing off to the best of her ability, Lucy scurried past the demon and made her way towards the staircase. “Stay here and wait, I’ll go and gather a few things. We are working our behinds off today, so do try to behave yourself.”

“Yes, miss glassheart, whatever it is that you desire.” V shot a teasing grin over his shoulder at the dollmaker, chuckling to himself the moment he heard her mumblings as she ascended the stairs. 

Silence then returned to the basement, and in the flickering light of the gas lamp, the demon gazed at the book before him with an unreadable little smile. His fingers traced the page with fondness, a sigh parted his lips before V tipped his head back with his eyes closed.

“Ah...Of course.” the demon clicked his tongue, green eyes emitting a faint glow as they fluttered open. “I expect no less from you.”

\----------- 

**_Step 1: assemble the mechanism, in which you then insert the core mineral._ **

Cogwheels, little screws, tiny bolts. They felt cool against her fingers, and made little clinking sounds as Lucy attempted to put them together. A tricky task, she thought, as one mistake and the doll will break from within. 

“Does this really go here? This seems too big a fit…Wait, do I even have this specific gear at disposal?” her eyebrows furrowed in a puzzled manner as Lucy gazed at the open book before her for the upteenth time. How perplexing it was, and the somewhat faded illustrations made the dollmaker wonder again and again if she was following the right steps.

“I suggest that you try this smaller gear, the one you are using appears to be a bit too loose and too big a fit.” 

A small squeak escaped her lips when Lucy felt something cold and hard pressed against her cheek. She frowned at the demon, unamused by the cocky smirk that seemed to never leave his face. Offering her housemate a tiny thank you, Lucy received the gear from him in a begrudging manner. 

“...You know, do try to bear with me if I am less than pleasant towards you.” the dollmaker let out a sigh, amber eyes darting between the little parts in her hand and the dark-haired demon. “This is much harder than I thought it would be, and it’s frustrating.”

Her shoulders slumped, the realization that she was like a fish out of water stung. But Lucy did not have time to dwell, not when V delivered a little flick to the side of her head that elicited a startled yelp from her.

“Instead of trying to perfect everything from day one, I suggest that you lower your expectations first.”

Her cheeks became flushed as Lucy watched how V retrieved the parts from her hand. He tightened the bolts, and the dollmaker could not help but wrinkle her nose at the frustration that was rising like the tides within her. 

Yet she knew that now was not the time to wallow in self-pity. 

“Here, I have tightened the bolts for you. Don’t exert too much force, be delicate but firm. It is good to think, but I reckon there is no good in overthinking. Remember, your journey has just begun.” V reached a hand towards the little trinkets on the work desk, the corners of his lips curling into a smile that Lucy thought was anything but cocky and teasing. 

“You are surprisingly caring and wise today, I wonder if the summer heat has gotten to you.” Lucy could not help the small smile that bloomed on her face, and how odd it was that all the misgivings within her began to ebb little by little. “Anyhow, could you hold this for me? I will try to assemble the frame again.”

“Oh I am full of surprises, doll.” A chuckle rumbled deep in his chest before V received a small gear and some bolts from Lucy, seemingly amused by her remark. “It’s also part of my duties to keep you entertained, and sane, lest the gears in your head stop turning.”

The two of them continued to work on assembling the frames for the dolls, bantering and helping each other in the comforting silence of the basement. In a corner of the work desk, the tiny shard of core mineral emitted a faint glint, reflecting the flickering light of the gas lamp.

An artificial heart that pumped energy through a doll, keeping them functional until the day there was none left. 

\----------- 

**_Step 2: Create a mold, into which you can place the product of the previous step._ **

An hour or two passed by before two sets of mechanisms sat on the work desk. 

The shards of core mineral were held tightly in place, secured by a ring made of durable metal. Relief filled her heart, and Lucy let out a little sigh seeing that she was able to follow the instructions of the book. Her little success made the little indents that littered her hands worth it, and she did not mind how the tips of her fingers turned a dark hue of red.

The blade of the sculptor knife glimmered, little white residue forming and falling as Lucy guided the sharp end of her tool across the lump of white clay in her hand. Her eyebrows once again furrowed, the tip of her tongue sticking out from the corner of her lips as the dollmaker began shaping the details. 

Yet, for some odd reason, memories of days long past came flooding back to her mind right at that moment. 

“Care to listen to a little story?” There was a smile on her face as Lucy gazed at the lump of white clay in her hand. It was nostalgic for her, truly, as clay had become a wonderful part of her childhood. 

“I’m listening.” came the demon’s reply, and at his words the doll maker turned to show him the little doll head that she was working on.

“I used to play with clay a lot as a kid.” Lucy once again moved the sculptor knife in her hand, shaping the eyes of the doll and brushing away the little white residue. “I made many funny-looking animals, but gramps said they all looked adorable and quirky. When I was young, I often wondered if I would get to do what he often did once I grew up. I guess in a way my dream did come true.”

“I see, quite endearing of you. I would have loved to see them.” 

It was then that, out of the corner of her eye, Lucy noticed how V was also working on shaping a lump of white clay. Obsidian locks of hair partly obscured his profile, but they failed to veil the small smile that was unmistakable on his face. Lucy blinked in an owlish manner, watching the graceful glides of the sharp blade across the rough, white surface of the lump of clay.

V used the sculptor knife with ease.

_ “I don’t think I’ve seen him so focused…Not besides reading that is…”  _ a strange feeling began to stir deep within her heart, and before she knew it, the doll maker could no longer tear her gaze away from her devilish housemate.

“Focus now, miss dollmaker.” his voice, rich and warm, reached her ears, effectively putting a halt to Lucy’s little reverie. “I would hate for you to injure yourself, or make a mistake and waste our precious resources.” 

“Eep! S...Sorry I didn’t mean to stare.” Stammering a timid answer, Lucy resumed the task at hand. And yet there was a thought that plagued her mind, and it was not long before she began to wonder if V was no stranger to the arts of doll crafting. 

But that can wait, she thought with a secretive glance at him, as for now she needed to focus on completing the dolls. 

...

Tick tock...tick tock… The sound of the clock ticking stirred the silence of the shop as the hours marched by. 

Sunlights began to fade, and shades of orange dyed the vast canvas of the sky. The bustling, lively atmosphere of Wheldrake started to shimmer down. People began making their way home, just as merchants and vendors prepared to close after a day of hard work. 

Down the basement of Willow Works, a certain dollmaker let out a low noise as she stretched. The number of molds on the work desk had increased, a result of hours spent in utter dedication. She thought it was one hell of an achievement, having managed to complete various molds with the assistance of her housemate from hell. 

“...This hand looks like it's been stung by a bee so upset that it couldn’t find a flower because winter has arrived.” Lucy squinted at the mold in her hand, casting the little lump of clay a look of dissatisfaction that was borderline comical. 

“Your wittiness is wonderful as ever. Though, I’d say carve the mistakes you’ve made in your head.” V placed the mold in his hand onto the table, before rolling his shoulders as if to relieve some of the tension in his muscles. “Remember them, learn and do better, but don’t get bitter because your hard work did not bear fruits the first time--”

_ Carve. _

_ Carve... _

“Pfft… Hahaha, V I didn’t know you could make punny jokes too. That’s a good one! I love puns.”

“… Oh dear, how very funny of me.” V rolled his eyes at Lucy, finding it ridiculous how she was trying to stifle her laugh, snorting, and apologizing at the same time. “Thank you, miss dollmaker, for giggling when I am pouring my heart out to you.” 

The lass was a bit of an oddball, a lesson that V learned that day.

“I reckon we should call it a day for now. We have made quite a lot of progress today, and tomorrow is another non-business day. Let’s continue later, I believe it’s time for you to have your supper.”

“Good call, I’m but an empty beans sack by this point.” Lucy stood up and stretched, not caring about how V was chuckling at the way her face scrunched up. Straightening her dress and fetching the small lamp on the work desk, the dollmaker began ascending the stairs. She wondered out loud what could be supper for the day, with the dark-haired demon following her steps.

Tomorrow too, she will do her best. 

\----------- 

__ **_Step 3: Cast the mold that contains everything in porcelain._ **

The taste of the morning tea, which was far too bitter for her, still lingered on the tip of her tongue as Lucy sat at the work desk once again the next day. 

It was mind-boggling, the dollmaker mused, how her snarky housemate did not seem to mind the bitterness. She wondered if demons had different tastes compared to humans, secretly stealing a glance at the dark-haired being who was brushing white residue away from a mold. 

“You seem to be awfully fond of gazing at me recently.” V did not take his gaze off the mold in his hand, one that was shaped after a tiny little foot. But his tone, coupled with the tell tale curl of his lips, let her know the devilish bastard was teasing her once again. 

“Was the book I wanted to look at, but you happen to be so tall that your frame obscured everything else.” Lucy let out an indignant huff, before returning her gaze to the mold in her hand. She began guiding the sculptor knife once more, leading its sharp end to carve the final details into the white clay. 

“Pray tell, whatever it is that we ought to do next, Sir Devil Advocate?” 

“According to the instructions, the next step we need to follow is to cast the molds in porcelain.” V let out a thoughtful humm as his eyes scanned the written text. He then cast Lucy a curious look, only to smirk to himself seeing how her cheeks were still tinted pink and lips forming a pout. 

“According to my understanding, we need to place each of the molds in their own molding channel. Afterwards, in the most gentle manner, pour in porcelain mixture with care. After some time, and once the layer of dense porcelain is thick enough, we can then turn the form over and let the liquid pour out.”

“Understood. Now that we have the molds ready, I reckon we need to make sure they are free of any trace of residue and dust. May i ask that you hold the form for me, so I can begin to pour the porcelain mixture?” 

**“** Oh I certainly could. Though do try and not dump the whole mixture in at once.” V replied in a nonchalant manner, betrayed by the mischievous glint that was evident in his eyes as he gazed at the dollmaker.

“... What makes you think I would do that? I may not be the most dexterous person in Wheldrake, but my wits are still with me.” Lucy could not help but give the demon a frown, one that earned herself a nonchalant shrug from him. In the most gentle and careful manner, the dollmaker placed the doll head inside the casting channel, which was a small rectangular box, before scurrying to fetch the next necessary items. 

The mixture reminded her of cream, soft and white and so smooth. Dipping the small cup in her hand into the container of porcelain, Lucy began pouring bits after bits of the substance into the casting channel that V was holding. She dared not think, nor did she pay attention to anything else. Absolute concentration and care, that was all that mattered to her at that moment.

“Steady now… Yes, that’s it, you’re doing fantastic.” V watched as porcelain started pouring into the rectangular cast, a smile noticeable on his face seeing how focused Lucy was. “Let the details settle inside the mold afterwards, and remember to open the mold carefully. We have all the time in the world to ourselves, after all.”

\----------- 

**_Step 4: Shape the details, bake the doll, and begin painting._ **

The air became hot and humid, reaching the point of being stuffy and suffocating from the heat that trickled out of the kiln.

Beads of sweat clung to her skin, and Lucy could not help but wonder how her grandfather was able to endure such a sweltering heat. Breathing became a challenge in itself, and the dollmaker lost count of how many times she had wiped away her sweats with her sleeves. No, the scorching summer sun paled in comparison, this ought to be a heatwave straight from hell itself. 

Which could be a good explanation as to how the dark-haired demon seemed so unbothered by it all.

“Our next step is to bake the parts in the kiln?” Lucy gave the collar of her dress a gentle tug, hoping to alleviate some of this heat that was swirling around her. 

“So it is written, though very thoughtful of you to prepare a layer of heat-proof sand on the baking tray. I suppose we can start placing the porcelain parts and begin baking. Come and lend me a hand, doll.” 

“R...right away.” Lucy shoots the kiln another nervous look before scurrying over to where V was, by the work desk. She dared not look at anything else, focusing solely on placing the porcelain parts onto the sand-filled tray and making sure there was space between them. 

Because she did not want to let him see her fear, nor the nervousness that was bubbling beneath her skin.

“There, now all that is left is to place everything into the kiln.” V concluded with a humm, and Lucy noticed the owlish expression etched onto his face as the demon turned to gaze at her. “You look as if the last drop of life has been sapped from you, doll. Is something the matter? I take it that you were never well-prepared for such tedious tasks?”

Something about his words, and that glint in his eyes struck a discordant chord deep within her. Lucy was not certain if it was the fatigue that stemmed from overexertion, but she was not pleased by his wording. 

Because his innocuous questions reminded her that she had spent too much time upstairs reading, while her grandfather worked the hours away in the basement.

“I’ll handle it. Stay right here if you would, please.” 

Not wasting a minute, Lucy took hold of the baking tray and began heading towards the kiln. She did not know if it was because of all the hard work or her jittering nerves, but her hands suddenly felt like lead. Yet the dollmaker gripped onto the edge of the tray in her hands, until her knuckles turned white, and braved the heat that seemed to melt her.

An orange hue etched onto her, and waves of heat greeted her front as Lucy stepped closer to the kiln. The dollmaker let out a startled yelp when the heat grazed her wrists, a troubled look unmistakable on her face when she noticed how the tray rattled in her hold. 

“Is the heat too much for you? Do hand me the tray, I will manage this step if necessary.” His voice reached her ears, yet her determination remained unchallenged. 

“No, I have to do this.” Another step forward, her vision blurring just for a moment as another bead of sweat cascaded down her face. “You stay right there, I’m no damsel in distress.”

With a groan, Lucy closed the remaining distance between herself and the kiln. She placed the tray into the heart of the heat, before slamming the lid close and heaving a loud gasp. Silence then filled the basement, and as the dollmaker greedily sucked in air, she then felt a hand on her trembling shoulder. 

“I reckon I need to mind my words at times, I forget that humans are rather... emotional beings.” V was standing by her side, wings drooping and lips forming a thin line on his face. “But you exceeded my expectations, doll. Allow me to offer you my praises for such a display of tenacity.”

“... I need refreshments, badly.” letting out a sigh, Lucy straightened herself again. She then tucked a stray lock of damp hair behind her ear, before pointing a finger towards the staircase and giving her housemate a pleading look. 

“C...can we go upstairs? It will take hours before the parts are done, and I could use a bit of fresh air in the meantime.” 

“A good idea, there is no point dallying in the basement while the kiln does its work.” Casting the kiln a look, V then returned his gaze to his contractor, who he thought looked as if her last drop of life had been drained. “Let’s return to the living room, I will brew you more tea.”

“... That is very considerate of you, but I think I have had enough of the hellish tea for today.”

\----------- 

**Step 5: Put the parts together and step 6: apply Willow Works' special compound.**

The sky was dark by the time the two of them emerged at the foot of the basement’s staircase once more.

Their shadows etched onto the wall, footsteps echoing in the silence of the basement as the dollmaker and her companion made their way towards the kiln. The gas lamp in her hand cast a small light, and Lucy was relieved that the cool evening air made the heat more tolerable. 

“Here, hold this for me.” Lucy turned to face the dark-haired demon, who received the lamp from her. “I reckon the parts should be ready. Perhaps it’s time to take them out so we can begin painting and assembling.” 

“I suggest opening the lid slowly, unless you want your pouty face to be greeted with sweltering steam.” V began, and upon seeing the unamused look on his contractor’s face, the demon could not help but smirk at her. “Oh but these are the words spoken from my heart, doll, I am simply concerned for your wellbeing.”

“Ah yes, your cold, dead, greedy demon heart.” Lucy muttered under her breath, before opening the latch and lifting the lid of the kiln in a careful manner. 

A little noise then stirred the silence of the atmosphere, and the steam that greeted her wrists sheared hot. Lucy let out a little squeak, losing her grip on the kiln’s lid for a moment when a wave of steam suddenly blew at her. The dollmaker staggered backwards as the lid hit the wall, which was followed by a series of her coughs as smoke began to leak out into the room. 

“You ought to be more careful next time, though I do admit it could have been worse. Come here, have a look, I dare say our efforts were not in vain.” 

Through the thin layer of smoke and the blurry vision as tears gathered at the corners of her eyes, Lucy watched as the dark-haired demon gaze into the heart of the kiln. She wanted to refute his remark, yet decided against her urge to instead follow his words. 

And indeed he wasn’t lying.

In the heart of the kiln, the parts lied still. What was once pale white color became translucent, and the dollmaker was at loss for words at how the parts seemed to glow from within. They all shrank, but not by a large margin, becoming smooth and gorgeous that she felt as if magic had happened inside the scorching kiln.

“We did it… It...it feels so surreal… We actually did it…” Lucy felt as if her heart had leaped to her throat, and one by one wet droplets began to cascade down her face. She laced her hands together, lips trembling and eyes becoming misty at the sight before her eyes. 

Their labors bore fruits. 

Everything was not in vain. 

“...Are those tears? I don’t suppose this is what humans call crying, is it?” 

His voice reached her ears, putting a stop to the emotional trance she was in. Lucy chanced a look at the demon, and much to her surprise, V seemed to be perplexed by her reaction. It was odd, she thought, how it appeared as if the demon was unable to comprehend the meaning behind her tears. 

“I can be… a bit emotional sometimes. But yes, this is what us humans do, now and then, for many reasons.” Lucy admitted in a bashful manner, before wiping away her tears and giving her cheeks a couple of gentle slaps. 

“...Perplexing.” V muttered under his breath, letting his eyes follow the dollmaker who was making her way towards one of the shelves. 

“We need to let the kiln cool before we can retrieve the parts and start the painting process. Let’s make the most of our time, come now, help me with preparing the paints and the special compound. The compound should add a protective layer on the doll’s surface and give a unique glow too.”

“Good point. Time is money after all.” came the dark-haired demon’s response, an unreadable expression evident on his face as he observed how the dollmaker gathered the jars of paints.

“You seem a bit chirpier, doll, has your little initial success gotten you in such good spirits?”

“I certainly am!” Lucy offered V a happy smile, the spark of joy in her eyes unmistakable. “We are on the right track, Sir Devil Advocate! Once the painting is done, I can then get to sewing the clothes for the dolls.”

“Excited little thing, aren’t you?” V chuckled and made his way towards the work desk, where the dollmaker placed down different jars of paints and ingredients. 

“Ahem, I’ll have you know, Sir Demon.” having placed onto the work desk a couple of cups and paintbrushes, Lucy turned to shoot V a grin. “I am actually rather confident in my sewing skills, so I’m afraid you won’t really have anything to nag about.”

“Oh, is that so? Interesting.” The corners of his lips curl into a smirk as V gazed at his contractor, finding her newfound confidence entertaining and endearing. “Live up to your words and do your best then, miss dollmaker. I’d love to see you prove your competence at what you claim to be good at.”

Lucy and her companion began working on the paints and the special compounds, shooting witty remarks at each other as they followed the instructions in her grandfather’s book. It was a new chapter of her life, and as rocky as the path before her was, her heart told her that she was off to a good start. 

Stars glittered in the dark summer sky, the ocean sang a sweet lullaby as waves after waves crashed against the shore. Tranquil was the night that befell Wheldrake and the atmosphere in the basement of Willow Works, where the dollmaker worked together with her housemate on bringing a pair of dolls to life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please feel free to leave a comment if you'd like :)  
> My apologies for the slow update and the radio silence. This month hasn't been easy for me, emotionally and health wise, but I hope that October will be kinder.   
> Please stay safe and take care.


	8. Guardian spirit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I've returned with a new chapter for Porcelain ^^  
> I'm terribly sorry for the radio silence, it must have been over a month since I last worked on the series... I sincerely hope this chapter was worth the wait.  
> A huge thank you to Wynn, Ida and @ghostofarose who helped me with beta reading. Thank you so much for the constructive feedback guys, I really appreciate it ❤️  
> \------  
>  **Warnings: nothing worth mentioning except slightly disturbing imagery towards the end, and lots of feels probably? ******

The first rays of light broke through the darkness of the night as the sun once again rose over the horizon.

Another day had come, and little by little the city of Wheldrake stirred awake from its slumber. It was the same as usual, with merchants opening their stores and folks crowding the numerous streets. The waves continued to crash ashore, and indistinct chatter began to fill the early morning atmosphere

While the day was starting for the people outside her home, Lucy decided to sleep in, having stayed late to work on her dolls. Birds chirped as they perched on the roof of, and rays of sunlight poured in from the window of her room. She smiled in her sleep, dreaming of a distant memory where she watched a butterfly flutter its wing with her grandfather.

That was until a figure invited themselves inside of her little sanctuary.

When she did not manage to find her blanket, having reached around for it in vain, Lucy let out a frustrated, groggy sigh. She cracked an eye open, muttering a curse when she saw a familiar face staring at her with a cocky smirk on his face. Of course, the bastard was punctual as ever, and at this point Lucy was certain her annoyance was a scrumptious feast for his devilish heart.

“Come now, up and at it Miss Glassheart. It’s another day of hardwork and you’re running late.” He taunted, and Lucy let out an exasperated groan as she rose to sit in bed.

“Not my fault that I love how I don’t have to deal with people when I’m asleep.” Lucy rubbed her eyes, before shooting the cocky demon a glare as sharp as her carving knife. “Shoo, out of my room, my body is sacred and is not to be gazed at with a pair of unchaste eyes.”

She made a shooing gesture with her hand, and a frown marred her face when V cocked an eyebrow at her with mirth. He chuckled at her messy locks, before making his way towards the door and lingering there for a moment. 

“Ah, a sacred temple, is it? Open to worshippers days and nights, I hope?” 

Her mouth dropped open in disbelief, and Lucy watched as her housemate from hell chuckled at the appalled look on her face. Indignant and fuming at his remark, Lucy grabbed the nearest pillow and flung it at the demon, who dodged with grace as he walked through her bedroom’s door. 

“I have breakfast ready in the kitchen, you may thank me later.”

His voice echoed in the hallway, and Lucy could not help but huff at how she made herself so easy for him to tease. She was glad the demon was not there to see how her cheeks turned red like the ripest apples, and her frantic heartbeats let her know the bastard had got under her skin.

“Devilish bastard will make my heart burst at this rate. Ugh…! I hate you…!”

In the silence of the early morning hours, Lucy wondered about the foreign butterflies fluttering in her stomach. 

\-------

People were everywhere when she stepped outside, their presence stirring a ripple of anxiety in her heart. “Good morning.”, they greeted her, and Lucy would offer them a timid nod of her head in an awkward effort to acknowledge their pleasantries. She scurried back inside the shop the moment the sign had been placed, not wanting to be caught in the possibility of an impromptu conversation.

**_“Did you check the mailbox? I do advise responding to your esteemed debt collector, since I doubt he’s the patient type.”_ **

V’s voice rang loud and clear in her head as soon as Lucy closed the door behind her. Being inside the shop was better, she was safe and sound from all the uncertainties that awaited her with the outside world.

“I’ll do that later today, just remind me again once business hours are over.” Lucy let out a dejected sigh at the thought of having to reply to Robert Ashfort, and the image of his slimy grin sent an unpleasant shiver down her spine.

She proceeded to seat herself behind the counter, before reaching for the sewing kit that was sitting beside V’s vessel of the day. Sprawled on top of the wooden surface were colorful balls of yarn and spools of thread, as well as the sewing project she did not get to finish the night before. Taking the little dress in her hand, Lucy began to guide the needle in her fingers across the fabric, seamless and firm with every stitch that she made.

V watched as a smile began to bloom on his contractor’s face, curious as to how she could find joy in such a mundane task.

 **_“How focused you are, silent as a lamb.”_ ** V began, finding her unusual shift in demeanor both fascinating and odd. **_“This is by no mean strange, of course, I just happen to adore your witty jabs.”_ **

Though his words registered in her mind, Lucy refused to take her eyes off her sewing project. "There are few things in this world that bring me joy, and this is one of them." she offered him an answer once a few silent moments had passed, in a solemn but soft voice that tickled his curiosity even more.

**_“Interesting… It did not occur to me that one can derive enjoyment from what can yield them profits.”_ **

So focused on her task, Lucy remained oblivious to how the small doll on her counter had raised its head. To V’s surprise, however, she chuckled at his remark, hands still moving the needle back and forth like a pendulum. 

“Yes, that is possible, and I suppose that’s what sets us apart, demons and humans. You need both bread and a rose, nourishment for your body and a bit of joy for your mind.” 

**_“... I see. That is most puzzling.”_ **

She did not expect his answer, one that was spoken in a voice barely above a whisper. Silence then filled the atmosphere of Willow Works, and Lucy could not help but shoot the innocuous doll a questioning look. It was rare of him, she thought, how the demon would become silent instead of seeking entertainment from her answers.

Before Lucy could ask her demonic housemate about his silence, however, the sound of footsteps reached her ears.

A sophisticated man invited himself inside the shop, and his presence prompted nervousness to bubble beneath her skin. Her sudden client seemed to be in his forties, and judging by the luggage that he carried, Lucy reckoned that the man must have been on a long trip. 

**_“I suggest that you put away your sewing project and offer your client a greeting, instead of staring at him until he greets you.”_ **

The dollmaker made a quiet, startled yelp as soon as V’s voice rang in her mind. She put away her sewing project, before offering the unknown man a timid greeting that earned herself a chiding remark from her devil advocate. She supposed that was something that she ought to improve, seeing how a weak and unwelcoming greeting would not help her business prosper.

“Hello, I take it that you are the new dollmaker everyone has been talking about?” The man tipped his hat and offered her an amicable smile, to which Lucy fidgeted her fingers before answering.

“…Oh, I am the new owner of Willow Works, or well...I am supposed to be, yes.” A frown marred her face, the whispers of her own insecurity stirred awake an unpleasant feeling within her heart. But she refused to let them reign victorious, not when she had a client standing before her. “O..oh, excuse me, can I help you with anything, sir?”

“Oh, so young and already is a dollmaker! It is an honor for me to meet you!”

Lucy couldn’t help but scratch her nose, cheeks tinting pink from the compliment that she did not expect to receive. 

“T...thank you, I do my best…” she offered her sudden patron a stiff smile, grateful that he didn’t seem to mind her awkward behavior.

“A very good day to you, Miss Dollmaker, my name is Albert Myers, and I happen to be in Wheldrake on a business trip. As it is… I seem to have gotten lost… I was wondering if you could help me get to the guild, I do have an appointment with the guild master today.”

Oh, he was just there to ask for directions…

“O...oh! Ah, well, I...I’m not good with explaining so may I draw you a map instead…?” Lucy offered, and a small smile bloomed on her face when Albert gave her a courteous nod of his head. She wasted no time looking around the counter, before a small smile lit up her face when she managed to find a piece of paper and a pen.

“Okay...paper and pen… So… we are here, at Willow Works, and the guild is in a district that is a good 30 minutes walk from here, near the main square… You will recognize the place when you see tall buildings and many, many shops. Traffic is always busy there, so please tread with care sir.” A trail of ink manifested across the piece of paper, and Lucy tried her best to explain to the gentleman who was nodding his head while listening to her instructions. 

“So just a few blocks and you will arrive at a neighborhood where the buildings look the same. The guild is not larger than my shop by much, but it has a funny-looking roof adorned with overgrown mosses and a very tall door. Since you’re much taller, sir, please watch your head when you step inside.”

Her remark earned herself a chuckle from Albert, who received the small piece of paper with a kind smile.

“Haha, I see, thank you for the help, Miss Dollmaker. Now then, I ought to get going, may today be smooth sailing for your business.”

Lucy was not sure about what to say or do in this situation. She stood rooted to her spot, mind racing with questions and thumbs twiddling as Albert once again tipped his top hat at her. As the sophisticated man made his way towards the door, V decided to offer her another one of his pieces of advice.

**_“Put on your best manners and offer your esteemed client a welcome to the city, perhaps?”_ **

Oh… Whyever did she not think of that…

“S...sir?” mustering all the courage that she had, Lucy called for her first client of the day, who lingered at the door the moment he heard her voice.

“T... Thank you for spending your precious time at our humble shop. I wish you a great time in Wheldrake, please take care on the way.”

An amicable smile tugged at the corners of Albert’s lips at her sincere words. He tipped his hat at her with a “thank you”, and the bell chimed as the gentleman was then on his way out of the shop.

Lucy let out a shaky sigh as silence returned to Willow Works once more. She sat herself at the counter, toes curling and uncurling inside her shoes as she offered V a grateful smile. The devil advocate was there for her again today, and odd how she felt reassured as long as he was there by her side.

“I can’t really manage without you it seems.” 

**_“I’m glad that you have come to such a conclusion yourself, doll.”_ **

\-------

The next day went by in a blur, with Lucy feeling ever so grateful that her devil advocate was there to guide her.

By the time the last patron walked through the door of her shop, Lucy could no longer feel her face muscles. V had advised her to offer her patrons a business smile, something he thought could help folks feel more welcomed as they visited Willow Works. She had a hunch that her smile was miserable at best and crooked at worst, seeing how folks shot her such odd looks when she smiled at them.

“God I want the waves of Wheldrake to carry me to another land… That was miserable…” Lucy ran a hand down her face, and her exasperated sigh prompted a chuckle to ring in her head.

**_“Don't fret, it could have been worse.  
_ **

**_Give yourself a pat on the back, no one swindled you today nor did you embarrass yourself.”_ **

Seeing that V had made a valid point, Lucy clicked her tongue in a begrudging manner. A quick glance at the clock told her the day was coming to an end, and it was then she remembered what was on her to-do list that day.

She was going to meet Mary at the harbor as soon as business hours were over.

“I’ll grab the dolls and go straight to the harbor, stay and mind the place while I’m out.” Lucy rounded the corner of the counter, before making her way outside of the shop to put away the sign. 

**_“Oh don’t you worry, I am not going anywhere._ **

**_Not yet, at least.”_ **

V watched as his contractor made haste to close the shop for the day. He found it endearing, how her eyebrows furrowed as the dollmaker checked on her earnings of the day. She mumbled something intelligible under her breath, and her footsteps stirred the silence atmosphere of the shop as Lucy scurried towards the basement’s door.

As adulthood beckoned, her carefree days full of time for daydreaming and reading came to an end.

The doorbell chimed a quiet sound as Lucy stood in front of Willow Works, a basket in one hand while she locked the door. A good walk and probably forty minutes later, she arrived at the harbor, where the streets were getting quieter as the sky turned dark. 

Among all the folks whose face she did not recognize, the dollmaker spotted a familiar figure from a distance. Mary was there, standing near a run down building and looking around the crowd as if searching for someone.

Yes, she was late indeed.

“Good evening, Mary.” Lucy offered a greeting as she came to a stop before the young girl, the words came from her lips in between ragged breaths.

“Were you workin’? You look like a dried fish!” Mary cocked an eyebrow as a questioning look painted her face, before gesturing for the dollmaker to follow. “Come on, follow me.”

The two of them walked together along the street, towards where they first met a little bit over a week ago. “What’s in that basket?” Mary asked as she shot Lucy a curious look, and with a small smile on her face, Lucy reached a hand inside her basket to retrieve her little gift.

Mary’s eyes widened in astonishment as soon as she saw what it was that Lucy wanted to show her. It was a pair of dolls, with one of them looking like a captain with red hair, while the other one was a little sailor with dark unruly locks. A cool evening breeze whisked past the two of them, and with trembling hands, young Mary received the dolls from the awkward dollmaker.

“It’s just like me and her… my sister.” Droplets of tears trickled down her cheek, washing away a tiny bit of dust that stuck to her skin. “We both wanted to become the best sailors there were and conquer the sea… She wanted to be a captain and sail the seven seas.”

Lucy did not know what to do, she was never good with words nor was she savvy with social cues. Mary began to cry, and her broken sobs tugged at the dollmaker’s heartstrings. Perhaps it was a bad decision on her end to not bring V along, having entrusted him to watch the shop while she was away.

But an idea crossed her mind then, as for a short-lived moment, Lucy thought she saw herself in Mary.

No words were spoken between them before Lucy crouched on the grimey ground before Mary. She wrapped her arms around the young girl, awkward and clumsy, eyebrows furrowing as memories of her younger days flickered in her mind. 

“I’m sure she is proud of you,even if you’re no sailor yet.” Lucy began, her heart wavering as Mary’s sobs became louder at her words. “But I think that’s fine, one day you will be the best sailor there ever was, and sail across the open seas with her drifting by your ship in the wind.”

“Thank you...thank you… You’ve made me so happy.”

The two of them stayed still in each other’s embrace, and Lucy did not mind how Mary buried her face in the crook of her neck and cried. She offered the young girl her handkerchief, watching with mirth as Mary blew her nose. 

They parted ways moments later, after Lucy was certain that Mary would be fine on the way back. As she ventured along the path that led her back to home, the dollmaker gazed at the darkened sky and wondered if the ghost would finally rest in peace. 

One by one, the waves continued to crash ashore, singing the lullaby of the sea as night fell on Wheldrake.

\-------

By the time Lucy returned to the shop, she noticed that there was a letter waiting for her in the mailbox.

“I’m back…” she muttered under her breath and stepped inside the shop, only to be greeted by a deafening silence. The flickering light of the gas lamp that rested on a corner of the counter shed light on her surroundings, and Lucy frowned as she remembered her grandfather was no longer there.

“Huh… something smells like soup.” 

Closing the door behind her and double checking the lock, Lucy made her way towards the staircase, leaving her bonnet on the counter without much care. Her shadow trailed behind her as the dollmaker followed the hallway, and as soon as she reached the threshold of the kitchen’s door, a surprised look painted on her face.

“Oh, impeccable timing, doll, I have just finished preparing dinner.”

V was there, sitting at the dinner table with a cup of tea in his hand. An odd feeling seeped into her heart, and Lucy could not help but blink at the demon like a curious owl. A bowl of piping hot soup was waiting for her at the dinner table, accompanied by a small slice of bread that looked heavenly to her hungry stomach. 

And somehow, as strange as it was, the fact that there was a demon waiting for her to dine with him brought a smile to her face.

“I’m home, V.”

The two of them spent time in each other’s company, with Lucy telling V what had happened at the harbor. 

“Mary cried a lot when I gave her the dolls, so I offered her a hug. I think our hard work paid off, V, everything was to her liking.” Lucy twirled a lock of hair as she told the story to V, who offered her a smile that she found to be uncharacteristically kind. 

“It’s natural that the girl would, the esteemed dollmaker poured her heart and soul into her first works after all. Do keep up the good work, doll, I do believe your grandfather’s legacy is in good hands.”

Lucy was rendered speechless, her mind becoming void of thoughts and witty remarks as the words sank in. She blinked at her demonic housemate in a bashful manner, before tearing her gaze away from him to take a gulp of water. There it was again, the heartthrob that she failed to understand its meaning. 

“A...anyway, there was a letter downstairs, so I thought we could have a look together.” She then showed V the letter that was waiting for her upon her return, to which he let out a curious hum.

“Interesting, quite a fancy seal too. Would you mind reading it for me?”

There was something about his voice that made such a simple request sound so sensual. She nodded her head, praying and hoping that V would not see the blush that dusted her fair cheeks. 

“S...sure, I’ll read it to you.” in the most careful manner, Lucy opened the envelope and took out the letter contained within. She could feel V’s eyes on her, and the intensity of his gaze prompted butterflies to flutter in her stomach.

How her heart betrayed her determination to remain steadfast before him.

“Dear Miss Winters, the most hospitable dollmaker of Wheldrake.

I would like to commission for a doll that can soothe the grieve that plagues my daughter’s heart and mine.

As such, we cordially invite you to visit our humble abode, where we shall discuss further the requirements for the doll of our dreams.

Sincerely, Albert Myers.”

As Lucy read aloud the letter in her hands, a smirk began to tug at the corners of his lips when V realized what awaited his contractor. The gears in his head began to turn, and schemes upon schemes hatched in his head like mushrooms after the rain. 

“Business beckons us, doll, and I believe we ought to visit the manor at your earliest convenience.” V reached a hand towards the dollmaker, relishing in the sheepish look on her face when his fingers grazed against her cheek. “Your golden heart just might unlock more opportunities for us, after all.”

Lucy could not hope to meet his gaze, not when he made her feel so bashful and giddy like this. 

“What a dashing man you are, now let me enjoy this meal in peace. Yours will come afterwards.” 

Tearing her gaze away from the demon, Lucy instead chose to lock her eyes on the plate of soup before her. Her traitorous heart throbbed frantic beats, and butterflies once again fluttered their pretty wings in the pit of her stomach.

The bastard always got under her skin in one way or another, regardless of how much she denied it all like a petulant child.

\-------

Her footsteps were loud in her ears as Mary walked along a dark, lonely street to return home.

Dark clouds covered the sky, and the rhythm of the waves was but a distant sound. She walked past unfamiliar people, who shot her curious and even surprised looks. Mary knew why, and she also did not mind, since she knew she held in her arms a luxury that could cost them months of hard work. The street lamps became scarce as she continued to walk, and she began to see less people as Mary ventured further into the slums area of Wheldrake. 

As she walked past a group of young boys, not older than her by a couple of years, she felt as if trouble had got its eyes on her.

Mary was no stranger to troublemakers, who crowned her the runt of the harbor. She began to walk faster the moment footsteps reached her ears, and one nervous look over her shoulder let her know they were following her. It wasn’t long before she started running, and the young girl began to think about all the possible routes that can help her get home safe and sound. 

But it was then that her body collided with another person, prompting Mary to stumble backwards with a startled yelp.

“Oh lookit that guys, she gets some charity from the rich folks while we don't even get enough scraps for our bellies.”

Her heart leapt to her throat as Mary realized that one of the boys was standing in front of her. They began to surround her, and the sneers that were written on their faces made her blood run cold. Outnumbered with no one to turn to, her grip on the dolls tightened.

“Hand the dolls over, brat, you have no use for them.” 

One of the troublemakers approached Mary, grimey hands outstretched as he reached for the dolls in her arms. Her eyes squeezed shut as the poor girl held onto the dolls with all the strength she had, determined to keep them away from those who wanted to steal them from her. Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes as they laughed at her pitiful form, and hope began to fade within her as Mary realized she was all alone.

All of a sudden, the air grew cold.

“The hell is this, it’s freezing!”

One of the bullies exclaimed as the chilling bite of the air dug into his skin, mere seconds before wet footsteps began to fill the silence of the night. Someone was coming towards them, and the realization prompted the boys to stop their antics. They began to look everywhere, panicking and babbling curses, while Mary held the dolls closer to herself as she caught a glimpse of what loomed in the distance.

It emerged from the shadows of the street, one pale hand outreached with twitchy fingers whose flesh had rotted with time. Its hollow, glowing eyes terrified the boys, and one by one they ran away screaming as a disfigured creature limped its way towards them. They left her behind, and Mary stood still with widened eyes that reflected her sudden visitor, which stood before her with its head cocking to the side.

“...Is that you, Ann?”

Mary asked the creature, a smile spreading across her face as it nodded its head, hollowed gaze downcast in embarrassment. Tears trickled down her face as the moon peeked from behind dark clouds, shedding pale light on the creature’s unkempt red hair that veiled its rotten skin.

"Of course it’s you, you moron…! I can recognize you anywhere with that hair!"

Within moments, little dots of light began to float in the air. The disfigured creature lost its ghastly appearance, becoming a red haired young woman with a kind yet sad smile on her face. She knelt before Mary, whose lips trembled in bittersweet recognition as to who it was that had come to her aid.

_“Of course you would, Mary, we’re sisters.”_

Ann, the tragic soul who drowned and could no longer sail the seven seas, felt relief flood her heart as she gazed at her sister. She smiled, warm and grateful, seeing how in the young girl’s hold was a pair of dolls. The dollmaker had kept her words, and that alone banished all the regrets that bound Ann to this world. 

“I can’t see you anymore if I go home now, I just know it. I miss you so much, it’s not the same if I sail the seas without you.” Mary began to wail, no longer caring how tears after tears were cascading down her cheeks. 

_"Come now, don’t say that.”_ Ann reached a pale hand towards her sister, frowning as her digits became transparent in the moonlight. It was a grim reminder of her transient existence, yet she was determined to voice all the words she had kept hidden in her heart.

_“You know I'll watch over you, always. I’ll be there by your ship in the wind, and I’ll ask God to let me be a seagull that leads you to safety whenever the sea is angry.”_

It was unfair, Mary thought, how the world let the two of them meet again only to rip them apart. But she dared not be selfish, not when the spirit of her sister was giving her such a pleading, sincere look while uttering their little promise of reunion. There were so many things she wanted to say, and yet her mind became blank as her heart turned heavy with longings. 

They will reunite at the open sea, one day. 

_“Hurry along now, mam and papa are probably waiting for you."_ Ann urged, trying her best to turn a blind eye to the conflicting emotions that swirled within her. _“I’ll watch over you, always, so don’t you be afraid. Go now, Mary.”_

How hard it was to part from someone who meant the world to you. Mary stifled her sniffles, trying her best to put on a smile as she fulfilled her sister’s final request. She walked along the dark street once more, chancing one last glance at her sister’s spirit before sprinting. No looking back, lest her will crumbled right then and there under all these emotions that roared like tides in her heart.

Ann stayed and watched as her sister left, all alone and shrouded in the darkness of the night. She whispered a “ _thank you_ ” with a smile, one that was free of regrets and sorrow. Her spirit parted with this world, vanishing in fleeting orbs of light that danced like little fireflies.

No one in Wheldrake ever saw nor heard of the spirit that haunted the crossroad ever again since that day.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and I hope that this chapter was an enjoyable read. Please feel free to voice your thoughts and constructive criticism, I would love to know about them ^^  
> November has come, and before I knew it winter has arrived to my little town ⛄ Has everything been fine on your end guys? I really hope that this month will be smooth sailing for all of us.  
> Please stay safe and take care,I am here rooting for all of you ^^❤️


	9. A long day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I have returned with the next chapter of Porcelain ^^  
> I'm planning to include an artwork to this chapter soon, as I managed to create a sketch for it recently. For now, I hope that chapter 9 will be an enjoyable read for you guys :)  
> A huge thank you to Wynn and @ghostofarose who helped me with betareading and brain storming. I honestly couldn't manage without you guys.  
> \----------  
>  **What's on the menu: some minor feels, slightly disturbing imagery, minor sexual tension (I think?) towards the end of the chapter. ******

The midsummer heat reached its peak as another week had passed.

There was no one downstairs at the shop, the sign was not standing outside the door and no one was patroning the shop for the day. Lucy was upstairs, mumbling intelligible words under her breath as she paced around the room. The taste of breakfast lingered on her tongue, and her heart raced as the kiss she shared with V was still fresh on her mind.

Lucy checked her luggage for what must have been the fifth time that morning, the suitcase laid on her bed and filled to the brim. She was to leave today, having found a suitable time to depart for a possible commission from Albert Myers. Truth be told, she could not remember the last time she travelled, ever since she had spent her childhood helping her grandfather with running the shop.

“Dresses, petticoats, chemises, what else would I need?... Oh right, books.”

Lucy mumbled under her breath, making haste to retrieve a couple of books from the living room. With her mind being occupied with thoughts and uncertainties, the dollmaker forgot that her demonic housemate was there, in the form of a doll that sat on top of her desk to the corner of the room. 

**_“You are bringing far too much for a trip that could possibly last under a week.”_ ** he remarked, earning himself a sheepish look from his contractor who had a stack of books in her hands.

“Are you concerned that there won’t be enough room in my luggage for you?” 

A mischievous look painted on her face, and Lucy could only imagine the flabbergasted look he would be giving her at that moment. V handed her the cue, and it would be a waste if she missed the opportunity to tease him back. Her quip seemed to amuse him, if the chuckle in her head was anything to go by. 

**_“Oh dear me, what an awkward situation I’ve found myself in. Very well, I shall behave, as long as I won’t be put among your belongings.”_ **

Lucy found the demon’s antics rather endearing at that moment as she made her way towards her bed, before putting away her books and closing her suitcase. A smile tugged at the corners of her lips, just as a hint of mirth flickered in her eyes at the demon’s words. Someone was less than thrilled about being stuffed among her clothes, it would seem.

“Oh don’t fret, sir devil advocate, I will fetch a small bag for you. It is comfy and well made, and guaranteed to give you a top notch viewing spot as I tour the streets with your company.”

She had a hunch that her suggestion was agreeable for the demon, whose hum was loud and clear in her mind. The dollmaker would not admit outloud, but it was a relief to have him come along to a place she had never ventured to. There would come a day when she could stand on her own two legs, firm and without fear, but for now she needed all the help that he had to offer.

**“For once I find your suggestion agreeable, doll. Now hurry, lest we miss the train.”**

“Right, I’ll get the bag and we can then be on our way.”

**\-------**

Folks stared at her in surprise the moment Lucy emerged at the door of Willow Works.

The dollmaker dared to hope one day she could grow accustomed to being gawked at, the discomfort of having eyes on her never failed to send an unpleasant feeling straight to her heart. She paid them no mind, however, turning to lock the door before making her way to the train station. Being outside the comfort of her home always made her feel nervous, the feeling akin to a fish being taken out of its small pond.

**_“I wasn’t aware that such a delicate lady like yourself could be so independent.”_ **

Lucy heard his voice, a comfort amidst all the indistinct chatter and murmured words all around her. She had an idea as to why folks would look her way, seeing how a lady could carry a huge, heavy-looking suitcase in such a nonchalant manner. All those years helping her grandfather with carrying supplies had built within her strength and resilience, something that helped her remain independent and steadfast.

“A lady can only do her best and hope that the world would stop burdening her with ridiculousness.” Lucy mumbled, casting a quick glance back and forth to make sure her path was clear of oncoming obstacles that were people and coaches. “Besides, I am not about to let strangers carry my luggage, they may just run off with my belongings the moment I decide to trust them.”

**_“Fair points, though I find it ironic that you decided to trust a demon instead of your kind. Care to elaborate why?”_ **

The dollmaker had no answer to that, not when V had once again got under her skin with such little efforts. She made an indignant huff and hailed a coach, trying her best to ignore the teasing chuckle that rang in her head. 

Lucy sat on one of the benches, placing her luggage by her side as the coach man closed the door. She let out a sigh, feeling the coach rumbling before scenery passed by her outside of the tiny window as her little trip to the station began.

“At times I wish the air was fresher and the street would be just a bit less crowded… I would probably go out without feeling so overwhelmed... ”

Lucy let out a sigh, hands laced together and placed in her lap. The station was far away, and she grimaced thinking about the long trip that awaited her to reach Mr Meyers’ home. It would be a long day, and she could only hope she was prepared for the journey.

Just as her mind was starting to wander, Lucy thought she caught a glimpse of movements out of the corner of her eye.

She thought it was impossible, that this must be a figment of her imagination when she saw what was happening. The doll in her small bag was crawling its way out, and all the blood drained from her face as she watched her little companion sit and tilt its head up to greet her. An aghast look became evident on her pale face, and it was not long before a startled yelp escaped her lips.

**_“Ah, I adore seeing your reactions. Always a treat to look forward to.”_ ** V remarked with nonchalance, paying no mind to the fact the glassheart maiden was glaring daggers at him.

“What in the holiest name of my guardian angel are you doing?!” 

The words came tumbling from her trembling lips, and Lucy wasted no time scooting to the furthest corner that the tiny space of the coach had to offer. A wave of fright crashed over her as the doll moved to lean against the backrest of the bench, and the dollmaker uttered a string of profanities as she heard his chuckle in her head once more.

**_“Oh, I forgot to let you know about this. Yes I can move the vessel I happen to possess.”_ **

The demon and his lovely little secrets never failed to make her guts churn with a twinge of fear.

“Oh god high above… No, it is too early for this…” Lucy ran a hand down her face, desperate to compose herself before her soul or her fragile heart would give out. “Could you do me a favor and crawl back into your bag please? Oh, and stay still too while you’re at it.”

**_“Don’t fret, I am a tactful being and therefore will not be moving any further. Though my day would be very boring indeed without teasing you.”_ **

Cheeky bastard.

“I hate you and your damn guts.” Lucy muttered, the words sounding like a curse as she locked eyes with V. 

**“Oh woe is me, the maiden seethes in my presence. In time, doll, you will learn to appreciate my wittiness, I am sure of it.”**

How wonderful, she was stuck with V for the remaining of this journey. A blessing and a curse, the bastard reassured her just as much as he drove her to the edge of politeness. Like a petulant child, Lucy huffed and sat with her arms crossed, determined to not talk to the devil advocate lest he test her patience again.

Unbeknownst to her, the coachman could not help but wonder if the lady sitting inside of his coach was hallucinating from the sweltering summer heat. 

\-------

“Thank you for your patronage, miss.”

The coach man tipped his hat at her and was then on his way, and for a moment Lucy wondered about the awkwardness that was written on his face. She had an idea why, and the dollmaker let out a quiet sigh as she realized he must have heard her bickerings with the demon inside the coach. May rumors not spread that she was, in all likeliness, losing her mind.

Wasting not a minute, Lucy began weaving herself through the crowd, trying her best to not obstruct anyone’s path while looking for the platform of her train. The sound of footsteps all around her, the many faces she could not hope to remember in a passing glance, and the deafening sound of conductors’ whistles altogether made her feel restless. 

Before long, she started to long for the quietness of the shop at night.

“Where to, miss?” a conductor tipped his hat at her, and Lucy found stringing together a sentence to be a challenge all in itself at that moment.

“S..sorry, I’m going to Ashborne.” she stuttered.

“A fine choice of destination, miss. Your train is at the next platform over, have a safe journey.”

Offering the conductor a meek thank you, Lucy hurried to the shown platform. Her heart raced, whether from being surrounded by so many strangers or from the nervousness that came with a long trip, she had not a clue.

People moved back and forth along the narrow corridor of the train, and she lost count of how many times she had apologized for bumping into other passengers. Luck smiled upon her, however, for her seat was at a quieter passenger compartment of the train. She was relieved to know she would not have to endure the things that long train rides often brought with themselves, like the smell of sweat, the cries of children and the constant snoring.

The train embarked on its journey moments after she had closed the door to the compartment.

At some point during the journey, Lucy lost track of time. She had her eyes glued to the window, watching as scenery went past her in a blur. V was telling her something, yet the words did not register in her mind as she reminisced the old days. Everything was easier then, when her family was still whole and she was but a carefree little girl. 

**_“Glassheart maiden lost in a trance, are you listening?”_ **

His voice rang loud and clear in her head, breaking Lucy out of the nostalgic trance she was in. The dollmaker blinked in an owlish manner, before turning her head to give the demon a curious look as if to acknowledge his question. If he was out and about, she was certain V would be giving her a teasing smirk.

**_“What could be so intriguing that compelled you to stop huffing about my remarks, I wonder.”_ **

Beautiful landscapes continued to pass by in a blur, and the sound of the train rushing upon the tracks created a pleasant ambience to her ears. The sky was vast and blue, and far away in the distance was a faint outline of villages, so small and quaint that not many bothered to remember their names. It was nostalgic, a little reminder of better times that she often longed for when night fell and she was left all alone.

“Oh, I wasn’t thinking, I was just remembering the past.”

Her answer roused curiosity in the demon, whose interested humm filled her mind. She did not talk about herself often, and it dawned upon her how little she had shared with V during the past few weeks that he was living with her.

**_“Oh? Care to elaborate?”_ **

Perhaps it would not cost much of anything to let him know, after all.

“…You see, I was just remembering the days when my family was whole and I was a little girl.” Lucy began, the corner of her lips curling into a small yet sad smile while her eyes bore a glimmer of longing.

“When summer came, we often embarked on trips, or adventures as I saw them. Mom would sing lullabies to me, while dad would make the silliest jokes with grandfather. The gentle rocking and swaying often lulled me to sleep, and I would do so, falling asleep in my mother’s lap. I often looked forward to going to the countryside. Nothing beats having a meal with my family by an open fire, it was my fondest memory.”

She could still remember everything, the wonderful feeling of her mother’s fingers combing through her hair, and the colorful words as her grandfather and father jested. Memories came flooding back to her mind, the contrast between much happier times and reality gave her heart a strong tug. 

**_“I see. I take it that you had a pleasant childhood?”_ **

“It was, up until the point my dad made a grave mistake with his business that cost them all the time they could have for me.” Lucy lets out a sigh, eyes zoning in at the scenery outside once more as her chest tightened.

“But for what it is, I suppose my childhood could have been much worse. Back then I didn’t have to count each and every coin I earn, nor did I have to fret about inheriting a debt that I don’t know if I can pay back or not. I wished to grow up quickly when I was a child, and yet once adulthood beckons, all I want to do is to be a child again. Strange, isn’t it?”

V did not answer, nor did he offer her his usual teasing remarks. But perhaps that was his own way of tact, as it was not long before Lucy found herself gazing out of the window again, as if searching for the remnants of her childhood. 

The train continued to carry her towards Ashborne, swaying and rocking back and forth like the gentle cradle of a mother who tried to lull her babe to sleep.

\-------

Hours passed by before Lucy arrived at Ashborne train station, with her muscles aching from sitting for too long in one place.

A coach was there just outside of the station, with the coachman bidding her a courteous greeting. “Do you happen to be Miss Winters? I have been sent by Mr Myers to take you to his mansion.” he asked, and Lucy thanked the heavens for her client’s generosity and thoughtfulness. 

Strange and unfamiliar, that was how Lucy would describe the scenery outside the moving coach’s window. The buildings seemed humbler, the streets less crowded, and people did not seem as if the devil were hot on their trail as they moved about. She felt like a fish out of water, being in a place that she had never been to before. 

Before long, the rhythmic, gentle bumpings of the coach made her feel drowsy.

**_“You’re tired, I can tell.”_ **

She was not sure if it was a figment of her imagination, but for a moment, Lucy thought she heard a sliver of concern in the demon’s voice. But it was true, however, the fact that she wanted nothing more than tucking herself in a warm bed and sleeping all her tiredness away. The journey drained her more than she thought, and thus here she was, nodding off and jolting awake inside a coach. 

“Sorry, I guess I’m more tired than I thought…Did you say something?” her answer became a drawl as the doll maker yawned for what must have been the fifth time since she arrived in Ashborne. She offered V a sheepish look, and much to her surprise, the demon decided to not tease her.

**_“How about some shuteye? I reckon we still have a while left until we arrive at Myers’ home, do try to rest while you can.”_ **

Of all the possibilities in this world, she did not expect the demon to care. 

“But what if I oversleep?” 

**_“Silly girl, you’re tired to the bones and this is what you worry about. Close your eyes and sleep, I’ll be sure to wake you when we arrive. I promise that I shall.”_ **

His words brought a strange, familiar twinge of longing to alight deep within her heart, the feeling akin to a distant memory that she could not fathom at that moment. But Lucy chose not to ask, far too tired and drowsy to form a proper sentence let alone think. She murmured a thank you, and was then succumbing to slumber while leaning back against the backrest of the bench.

The carriage continues to take the dollmaker and her secret hitchhiker towards the Myer’s abode. As Lucy slept, she dreamed about memories of distant days, and remained oblivious to the way the demon’s eyes lingered on her face.

\-------

Shades of orange and violet colored the sky by the time her coach left the dollmaker before the tall gates of a mansion.

She stood in the shade of the tall, lush trees, feeling a wave of nervousness crashing over her at the prospect of working with a new client. Birds chirped in the distance, and the branches rustled against a gentle breeze that felt pleasant on her skin. 

**_“What luck, our client is a well off fellow. If we play our cards right, we could score a good deal for ourselves.”_ **

Of course V would not be nervous, not when he had his eyesight set on the possible payment that she could earn from this visit. Lucy let out a quiet sigh and rolled her eyes at the demon’s words, before turning to look back and forth to see if there was someone who could help her enter the estate. Footsteps reached her ears, and relief filled her heart when a middle-aged butler came to greet her. 

“Good afternoon, you must be Miss Winters. Please allow me to lead you to the mansion, our master is expecting to see you.”

Offering the butler a curtsy, and having handed her luggage to him in an awkward manner, Lucy began her little walk to the mansion. The place was well kept, with bushes trimmed neatly and not a single fallen leaf in sight. Little critters were out and about, and a smile bloomed on her face as the doll maker watched a small squirrel stuff its cheeks with fallen nuts.

As Lucy continued to follow the butler, she noticed that there was a little girl playing in the garden.

The young girl played a game meant for two, switching places constantly as there was no one else with her. She hummed a little rhyme, hopping and giggling to herself, lost in her own little world and paying no mind to the presence of a stranger. Lucy felt heart waver at the sight, and for a moment she thought she saw a fragment of her childhood. 

She did not have many friends throughout her younger days, saved for the strange cat that never returned and the dolls at the shop.

Lucy arrived at a spacious foyer later, feeling tiny and self-conscious as she gazed at the interior of the place. A number of servants greeted her, to which she offered them a stiff smile. Her hand fell to the little bag, fingers twitching and throat dry as she anticipated her client’s appearance. 

**“** Miss Winters, we are honored to have you with us at our humble abode!”

Lucy swore her heart almost leaped out of her chest as soon as Albert appeared. She curtsied at his welcoming words, hands laced together and thumbs fiddling. V was rolling his eyes at her unprofessional demeanor, she could tell, and once again she waited for his instructions while standing rooted to the spot.

**_“Strike a conversation instead of averting your eyes and gaping like a fish, perhaps?”_ **

Of course, small talks could get her places.

“Thank you for your cordial invitation, s...sir. Oh, I hope I am not intruding, but I happened to see a little girl on the way to your mansion. May I ask who she might be?” 

“Ah, you must have met Emma, she is my daughter.” Albert said, and it was then Lucy caught a glimpse of a hint of sadness in her client’s eyes. “I reckon that you could use a bit of a breather, Miss Winters, you have travelled the day away after all. Please allow our maid to escort you to your room. I hope that you would be joining us for supper?”

Bless the heavens, there is food for her.

“Yes!” Lucy answered with a beaming smile, before realizing how eager her voice was. Her cheeks turned pink within minutes, and she looked anywhere but at Albert who chuckled with mirth. 

Along the way to her room, as Lucy followed a long corridor with windows overlooking the garden, the doll maker saw that the little girl was still playing all alone. 

\-------

Although she had looked forward to having supper, Lucy came to the realization that the tense atmosphere made it hard to appreciate her client’s hospitality.

Tension hung heavy in the air of the dining room as the dollmaker sat at the table with her client and his daughter, who refused to look at her. The food was abundant, wafting a mouth-watering aroma and tasted much better compared to her own cooking or V’s pancakes. But she felt so awkward and tense, and the fact that V was not there to help her made her anxiety pierce the roof of the room.

“Is the food to your liking, Miss Winters?” Albert asked, and Lucy offered him a small smile, trying to pay no mind to her still full plate.

“The potatoes are excellent, sir.”

Not the best or most eloquent compliment, but spoken straight from her stomach for sure. She once again looked at her own plate and sneaked a glance at young Emma, who was sitting opposite to her seat. The girl was quiet and shy, reminding her of herself when she was just a wee lass.

And it was then their eyes met.

“Emma, Miss Winters is an esteemed dollmaker hailing from Wheldrake. She has come here to personally make you a special doll, and I’m sure you will love her work.” 

Lucy could not help but swallow thickly at her client’s words, the sudden feeling of self-consciousness worming its way into her veins while her guts churned with anxiety. She offered Emma a shy smile, mind racing to decide the best words to say seeing how the young girl did not seem too fond with the situation she was in.

And much to her surprise, Emma mumbled words that she did not expect nor hope to hear.

“I don’t want toys, I want you to care about me instead.”

The once tense atmosphere became awkward within moments. Lucy dared not look at anyone, choosing to instead stare at the potatoes in her plate while her toes curled and uncurled in her shoes. This was far the most awkward situation she had gotten herself into in a while, something the dollmaker was certain about.

"I do, dear, and that’s why I have commissioned miss Winters to come and craft you a doll." Albert answered after moments of silence, and Lucy felt her chest tighten at his words.

Emma became silent, but the pout on her face was unmistakable. Dinner continued then, but the dollmaker could no longer feel her appetite, nor the heart to speak to anyone. She had a guess, however, that the little girl was less than thrilled with having her there. 

Lucy simply could not wait to return to her bedroom and call it a day.

\-------

V was sitting in an armchair by the fireplace with a book in his hand by the time his contractor was back to her bedroom.

“I take it that supper was… awkward?” he asked, eyes following the dollmaker’s frame who made her way towards the bed on sluggish steps. Such a tired look adorned her face, which only served to confirm his suspicions that she did not handle socialization well in his absence.

“Awkward is a kind and merciful way to describe my time at the dining room.” Lucy muttered, paying no mind to the demon before falling into the comfort of the bed on her front. She let out a frustrated sigh, feeling a storm of conflicting emotions brew within her.

The dollmaker was not sure if her conscience would be at ease should she turn a blind eye to the strained relationship between her client and his daughter, who was like a reflection of her younger days.

Footsteps approached the bed as Lucy continued to dwell on her feelings. The mattress dipped, under V’s weight, who was mindful enough to keep a humble distance between him and the doll maker. He gazed at her at first, biting the urge to tease her on top of the strange, sudden need to reach out a hand and touch her.

Humans seemed to like being comforted, that was what he had learned so far with his observations.

“It’s been a long day, and I’m certain your endearing awkwardness did not bother anyone in the slightest. Come now, change and call it a day. We still have to be here for another few days before we can be back to your cozy little shop.”

V watched as Lucy shot him a troubled look, the tiredness and exasperation evident in her eyes. But he felt pleased when she found his words agreeable, and without offering one of her usual biting remarks, Lucy moved to get off the bed with some reluctance. A faint tint of pink colored her cheeks, almost unnoticeable in the dim light of the room. 

“Occupy your gaze with a book or just squeeze your eyes shut. I'll claw them out should you dare look.” Lucy tossed V a frown over her shoulder as she walked towards her suitcase, which rested at the foot of the bed.

“As tempting as sneaking a glance might be, I shall try to be a tactful gentleman for you, doll.”

V chuckled to himself at his contractor’s words, turning to glue his eyes to the book in his hand as if to prove his words. Silence greeted him, before the rustle of clothes reached his ears. 

Their heartbeats began to quicken.

With her back to him, Lucy began to pop the first button of her dress. Her fingers trembled, and her lips parted as a strange rush of foreign feelings coursed through her veins. A mixture of awkwardness, combined with a dose of bashfulness as she realized she was changing in the company of a man. A demon he was, but a man nonetheless, and that alone made her feel so meek about herself.

At the sound of her first layer of clothing falling to the floor, the demon could no longer keep his promise of being a gentleman.

V decided to tear his gaze away from the page, choosing to instead peek at the dollmaker. It was indecent just as it was exciting, how he caught a glimpse of her skin. His throat became dry as she shed another layer of her attire, until all that covered her were her chemise and drawers. 

Something about the back of her neck ignited a sensation deep within him, and he wondered about what could be hidden underneath her garments.

With all the restraints that he can muster, V tore his gaze away, returning to reading just before Lucy put on her nightgown, pretty and innocent. Focusing became a challenge, and he could vaguely make out the sound of her footsteps that was somewhere around him.

Out of the corner of his eye, V noticed that the mattress dipped as Lucy too sat on the bed with a brush in her hand. He watched as the dollmaker removed the pins that kept her hair in place, captivated with the sight of her silky locks rolling down her back. In the soft light of the fireplace, she brushed her hair, golden with a faint hue of orange from the light of the dancing fire. 

Before he knew it, V had reached a hand towards her.

It was an innocuous gesture, a simple intention of brushing a stray lock of hair behind her shoulder. But his fingers grazed her neck, and the softness of her skin turned his mind blank. She looked at him, surprise written on her face with a pair of doe eyes full of bashfulness. 

For a short-lived moment, V wanted to believe that he saw a flicker of something unchaste in her eyes.

“Ah, my apologies, I simply wanted to brush a stray lock of hair away…” he offered her a quiet apology, retracting his hand and wondering about this inexplicable twinge of uncertainty in his heart.

“Oh, it’s...it’s fine, please don’t worry. I was just surprised, but that’s very kind of you.” Lucy put the brush onto the nightstand, and the sheets rustled as she tucked herself in. “Could you put out the lamp? I think I’ll call it a day now.”

“Oh… certainly.” 

V obliged her request, moving to put out the small flickering flame of the gas lamp that was sitting on the nightstand. He heard her utter a murmur, words that sounded like a goodnight wish that was accompanied by a yawn. Such an endearing little thing she was, beneath that awkward and at times snarky exterior.

As V sat back in the comfort of the armchair by the fireplace, book in hand and surrounded by the warmth of the fire, a smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

“Goodnight, little miss fluffy head.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that this chapter was worth the wait, I definitely took my time with it. Thank you so much for reading, and please feel free to leave a comment/ voice your constructive criticism :)  
> A bit of trivia but I really like train trips. To some people they are tiring, especially long ones that span over hours, but to me they are the best. I usually book my seat near the window, just so I can completely disconnect from everything and look at the landscape outside. It kind of makes me feel like nothing in the world can pollute my mind anymore, until I step off the train and reality comes back in full force lol.  
> How has everything been for you guys? Things have been rather peaceful here at my little town, and I'm hoping that it will stay that way for a long time. I can't help but feel like this is the calm before the storm for some reason though...  
> Please stay safe and take care, and may this month be smooth sailing for all of us 🙏


	10. Father is not home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I have returned with the chapter 10 of "Porcelain" ^^  
> I have spent quite some time working on this chapter, due to personal problems and my rekindled interests in Stardew Valley. Nevertheless, I hope this will be an enjoyable read for you :)  
> A huge thank you to wynn and @ghostofarose for beta reading and for helping me with completing this chapter ❤️  
> \-----------  
>  **What's on the menu: angst sprinkled everywhere, family issues, banters here and there, otherwise nothing worth mentioning. ******

Lucy awoke the next day in her temporary bed, sleepy with her hair sticking in all directions.

The mattress was plusher, the sheets silkier and the pillows cradled her head like how her mother often would during their little adventures. But she missed her little bedroom, and the feeling of sleeping in a place that wasn’t home prompted a ripple of anxiety to surface in her heart. 

Letting out a yawn, Lucy began looking around the room. Cozy armchairs, a fireplace, big windows, fancy carpet and nice flower vases. The decorations and furniture were definitely a far cry from her humble home, but that was the least of her concerns at that moment. 

Where is V?

Lucy could feel her face go pale at the thought of someone else discovering that she was in a room with a man. Actually, that was just one fear, the other had to do with the fact that said man happened to be a demon; an otherworldly being that would cause a commotion if he was seen. 

“God I hope no one came into this room when I was asleep…” Lucy muttered with a frown, mind now full of unsavory scenarios that her vivid imagination managed to conjure. She dared to hope he didn’t sneak off for a night time flight, or nibbled on someone’s soul when she was slumbering. 

“If you’re in the doll say something witty.” her eyes locked on the doll that was sitting on the small table to the side of the room, heart racing and lips pursing as she waited for an answer. Her question was greeted with silence, and panic began to settle in the pit of her stomach when the doll remained still.

For a moment, at least, until it suddenly raised its head to look at her. 

**_“An enchanting morning to you, doll. You snored in your sleep.”_ **

Lucy had half a mind to grab the doll and choke it, though she decided against such thought. The dollmaker rolled her eyes at the demon’s antics, mumbling an  _ “of course” _ under her breath before crossing her arms in an indignant manner. After the little intimate moment from yesterday, she forgot that the bastard delighted in teasing her.

“Good to see you as infuriating as ever, sir devil advocate.”

Like a grumpy cat, Lucy stretched and let out a low groan. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and, having shot V an unamused look, began padding her way towards one of the windows. The demons had his eyes on her, but she decided to not grant him the satisfaction of seeing how he had gotten under her skin again.

Gentle rays of sunlight poured in as the dollmaker pulled the velvety curtains open, and an odd feeling stirred awake in her seeing how she was looking at a well-kept yard instead of a busy, lively street. She saw a figure emerge from inside the mansion, who turned out to be Albert. He was telling something to the old butler, and upon feeling eyes on him, the businessman rose his head to look at her window.

The yelp that she let out was like the squeak of a mouse, who got caught stealing a small chunk of cheese.

Lucy hid herself to the side of the window, feeling her heartbeats quicken as a wave of anxiety washed over her. She dared not look again until moments later, poking her head out to see if anyone was still looking in her direction. Luck seemed to smile upon her, however, when the dollmaker realized how everything was continuing as if nothing had ever happened.

The coach began to move along the path that led out of the mansion, and Lucy could not help but quirk an eyebrow in a quizzical manner.

“He seems to be quite the early bird.” she mused, eyes gazing past her reflection in the window at the silhouette of the coach that became smaller and smaller.

**_“Indeed he is, which is a good characteristic for business since you might just miss opportunities sleeping in.”_ **

Her mood for a little early morning peace vanished as soon as his words sank into her head. 

“Always with the witty remarks, aren’t you?” Lucy shot V a glare, earning herself a chuckle before making her way towards the armchair and fetching her clothes in a huffing manner. "I reckon it's time for breakfast. I'll just change and bring you along then."

**_“I don’t suppose peeking is an option now, is it?”_ **

Such a delightful sight it was for the demon to see his contractor freeze at his words. There it was, the flustered, disbelieving look that he had come to find so endearing and characteristic of her. 

“I’ll send you crawling to hell if you do, now excuse me.” 

Lucy made a gesture with her hand, one that was akin to shooing away a naughty, misbehaving cat that was up to no good. But her reaction was just what he wanted to see, that indignation that was such a contrast to her usual meek, quiet demeanor. A bit more teasing wouldn’t hurt now, would it?

**_“Do close the curtains, doll. Unless you want to bathe in the glory of the morning sun.”_ ** V remarked, chuckling at how the dollmaker glared daggers at him in return. Truly his days can never be boring in trying to get a reaction out of her. 

“You are both a blessing and a curse, I hope you’re aware of that.”

\---------

**_“How fortunate that I am to accompany Miss dollmaker for breakfast.”_ **

“Oh hush you…! I don’t want to be seen talking to myself!”

Lucy whispered harshly, before following the hallway that led to the foyer’s grand staircase. She poked her head out from behind the wall, and upon seeing the maids that were scurrying around at the foyer, the dollmaker could not help but let out a shaky, nervous sigh. 

**_“You certainly seem to be afraid of your own kind. This is most fascinating.”_ ** V’s words rang loud and clear in her head, poking at the anxiety that was stirring in the pit of her stomach. His curiosity was not unfounded, as truth be told the dollmaker herself found it ironic at times how she would rather turn to a demon than seeking help from those around her.

“People and crowds make me nervous, and I am terrible at small talks. Well, here I go.”

Lucy began walking towards the stairs, before descending the steps while trying to steady her mind that was full of different awkward scenarios. “Good morning, Miss Winters.” The maids curtsied and smiled at her, and Lucy could not help but become tense at the presence of strangers.

_ Be strong, stay determined for breakfast, think of the delicacies that await. _

“G...good morning. I...I was wondering if breakfast is ready?” Lucy stuttered, the corners of her lips twitched before an awkward, stiff smile appeared on her face.

V was enjoying the entertainment that came with her awkwardness, the sound of his chuckle was unmistakable in her mind. Lucy realized then she perhaps should have thanked the maid for preparing her room first, seeing how she walked straight to them and only expected to be fed. Socializing was hard, second only to doll making, something she mused with a troubled look on her face.

“Oh, you must be feeling peckish. Please allow me to lead you to the dining hall.”

One of the maids offered, and Lucy felt her cheeks tint pink at the quiet giggles that were audible somewhere behind her as she followed the girl. She could not help but feel self-conscious, wondering again and again if she had made such an odd face that amused the other maids. 

“Unfortunately Mr. Meyer had to depart early for a business trip. Miss Emma is at the dining hall however, so we hope you wouldn’t mind dining with the young mistress.” the young maid began, and Lucy felt her heart sink at the news. 

“ O...oh. I see.”

A frown painted her face as Lucy recalled the awkward dinner from yesterday. The young mistress did not enjoy her company, her stiff posture and awkward demeanor made it clear that the dollmaker’s presence was not a pleasant surprise. With the memory still fresh in mind, she began to fiddle her thumbs, silently hoping that the demon could help her survive breakfast without embarrassing herself.

\---------

Lucy arrived at the dining hall moments later with the maid in tow, nervous and uncertain while the young girl pushed the door open.

“Miss Emma, Miss Lucy is here to dine with you as your father has instructed.” 

Lucy’s toes began to curl and uncurl in her shoes as she stood at the entrance, seeing how Emma was already there at the dining table. And yet the young mistress did not say a word, instead choosing to give her a quick glance as if to acknowledge her presence. That was a look she recognized, one that showed how someone was crawling back inside their shell, not knowing how to process the situation they had found themselves in.

**_“Well, I don’t suppose that you want to eat now, do you?”_ **

Lucy almost forgot what she had come here for, lost in her little sudden reverie for a moment. Offering the maid a timid thank you, who then curtsied and was then on her way, the dollmaker entered the room on slow, uncertain steps. 

**_“Sit opposite to her, that will allow you both some space to break the tension.”_ **

Heeding V’s words, Lucy pulled out a chair that was opposite to Emma’s seat and seated herself. Emma was awkward and silent, and watching the young girl look anywhere but at her filled Lucy with a sadness she comprehended far too well.

She always ate and played all alone, whenever there was no one there to care for her.

“… your father, is he away often?”

Lucy did not expect to voice her thought, she never took herself as the one who would have the first words. Her eyes widened in surprise, hands inches away from her lips as she realized the words had come out of her mouth before she could stop them. To her surprise, however, Emma raised her head to shoot Lucy a sheepish look. 

“Father is working. I’m home alone until he is back.”

Lucy could feel her chest tighten at Emma’s reply, and for a moment she felt as if she was truly looking at a reflection of herself. Her parents often would leave her at her grandfather’s shop, and she would watch from the window as they hurried to catch a coach to destinations she did not know. In their efforts to salvage their economic mishaps, and to cope with the consequences of their own decisions, her parents forgot that they had a child.

**_“Doll, you seem a bit tense. Is something the matter?”_ **

At the sound of V’s voice, Lucy returned to reality. She furrowed her eyebrows at the bitterness that lingered her heart, and at the ugly emotions that always awakened whenever she remembered those sad, lonely days. Often she had wished that someone would be there, to cocoon her in love and warmth and save her from the melancholy of being neglected.

It was then that a thought crossed her mind.

If she could not help herself, then she would help this girl who was neglected by her own father.

“Do you like reading, Emma?” 

The question was unexpected, Lucy could tell, judging by how the young girl sitting opposite to her blinked in such an owlish manner. “I’m still learning to read…” she muttered, and it was then that a smile bloomed on the dollmaker’s face. Finally there is something she can do without needing the snarky demon’s help.

“Would you like to read in the garden with me? We can play games together too, if you’d like?”

At the question, Emma raised her head and shot Lucy a disbelieving look, not daring to believe what she was hearing at first. It was out of the ordinary, the fact that someone was willing to spend time with her, instead of busying themselves with things beyond the understanding of her young mind. 

“Are you sure it’s fine?” Emma asked in a timid voice.

“It is! I’d be more than happy to read for you.” Lucy’s voice raised by an octave, just as a glint of joy flickered in her eyes. “I know a few fairy tales too, ones you can only find in Wheldrake.” 

Torrents of relief coursed in her veins when the dollmaker saw a timid, small smile begin to appear on the young girl’s face. She succeeded, she had managed to gain a tiny bit of Emma’s trust, and all by herself at that. 

“Okay… We can do that.” Emma agreed, and Lucy finally allowed herself to enjoy breakfast.

Thank goodness there were pancakes here as well.

\---------

A pleasant breeze rustled the leaves and grass blades by the time Emma and Lucy got to the garden, having had a hearty breakfast to start the day.

They sat in the comforting shade of a tall oak tree, where Lucy read to Emma the book that the young girl had chosen. “Alice’s adventures in Wonderland”, a story that Emma adored just as much as she did. Birds chirped and the sun shone bright, it was indeed a perfect day for reading outside. 

As she continued to read aloud the wacky, whimsical writings, the dollmaker remained oblivious to the timid look that Emma was giving her. The young girl could not help but want to know more about her guest, and before long, her childlike curiosity prompted several questions to sprout in her head like mushrooms after the rain.

“Miss Winters, do you have any siblings?”

Lucy paused for a moment at the question, before turning to give the young girl a surprised look that slowly morphed into a small smile.

“I don’t, I’m actually an only child. I had lots of dolls to play with though, they were my good friends.”

“Oh.” Emma paused, before a small, sad smile tugged at her lips. “You are like me then…”

The young girl twirled a little clover between her fingers, seemingly thinking about something for a moment before asking another question that catches Lucy off guard.

“Are your parents well?” asked Emma, and at her words, Lucy could not help but become tense. 

It was never an easy topic for her, not after everything that had happened during her childhood and adolescent days. 

“Ah, about that…” Lucy let out a quiet sigh, feeling Emma’s curious eyes on her while melancholy began to dye her heart blue. “I lost my parents when I was around your age. After that, I stayed with my grandfather, helping around his shop and learning about his craft. He was one of the best doll makers in Wheldrake, something I am really proud of.” 

“Was…?” Emma furrowed her eyebrows in a quizzical manner, unable to understand the look that painted the dollmaker’s face and why her voice seemed to have become quieter.

“He’s watching me from the sky now, dear. I’m the only one left in my family.”

Silence filled the air as soon as Lucy had uttered her answer, one that stirred awake ugly emotions deep within her. 

“...I’m sorry.” Emma let out a quiet noise, before tearing her eyes away and hanging her head in a sullen manner. The two of them learned that they shared a common pain, one that cut deep and persisted no matter how much time had passed. Emma was too young to fully comprehend loss, and Lucy was old enough to feel the aftermath. 

Sensing the young girl’s discomfort, Lucy closed the book and, after minutes of reluctance and awkwardness, decided to stand up.

“Let's play, shall we?” Lucy held out hand towards Emma, hoping to ease the tension that had come with them learning about each other’s past. “We can play any game that you like dear, there is so much time in the world for us both after all.

Emma was uncertain, she did not know how to react when there was a stranger who was kind to her. But the sight of the dollmaker, smiling with a hand outstretched towards her, reminded the young girl of her happier days, when her mother often asked her to play games in the garden. 

The sincerity in the dollmaker’s eyes swayed her in the end, and Emma decided to trust her guest as if she was her friend.

“Can we play hide and seek?” Emma asked, a small smile evident on her face.

“Oh, do try your best Emma. I daresay I am a master at this game.” there was a hint of mischief in her voice as Lucy helped Emma to stand once more, realizing that the young girl had asked to play her favorite game.

They began playing, and Lucy giggled as she hid behind a big tree. The dollmaker watched as Emma counted and tried to sneak a peek every now and then, feeling a rush of bubbly excitement course through her veins. It had been a long time since she last felt so full of joy and life like this.

**_“I hope this isn’t a waste of time, doll.”_ **

V told her in a voice laden with skepticism, unsure as to why she would bother forging attachment with the daughter of her client. And yet to his surprise Lucy merely made a shushing gesture with her fingers, eyes sparkling with an emotion he did not understand. 

“Don’t ruin the fun now, V. Stay quiet for a while, she just might find me.”

V often found it puzzling and even interesting, how humans would let emotions dictate their actions and thoughts. But he chose to indulge his contractor, having a hunch that she would not choose to listen to him this time. As he remained still in the pocket of her dress, the demon saw a side of Lucy that he had yet seen before, saved for the times when he teased her.

She was vibrant and full of life. 

\---------

Albert returned to the mansion when the hands on the old grandfather’s clock in the living room struck five.

Lucy and Emma were there, having a bit of a small tea party after having spent hours playing games and reading. The young girl stopped sipping on her cup as soon as she noticed it was five sharp, hopping off her chair and running towards the big window that allowed a glimpse of the front yard. Lucy watched with curious eyes, cheeks stuffed full of biscuits and mind wondering what could possibly compel the young girl to be so excited. 

Though she perhaps should not have wolfed down half of the biscuits at once…

Out of curiosity, Lucy too made her way towards the window, but not before snatching the last biscuit from the tray. One quick look outside told her that her commissioner had returned home, seeing how his coach was there at the front yard. Out of the corner of her eye, the dollmaker saw how a smile was beginning to bloom on Emma’s face, and how her hand was clutching at the curtain. 

This was a routine that the young girl committed to daily, such was the thought that crossed Lucy’s mind at that moment.

“Father’s home!” 

And with that, Emma ran out of the room, failing to see the worried look that was evident on her guest’s face. Left alone in the room, Lucy felt her heart sink, out of the concern of how the well-off Sir Albert seemed to have his priorities in the wrong order. 

**_“I reckon you ought to greet the fellow. It would sour your business image if you seclude yourself at all times.”_ **

As much as she wanted to hide away until someone was sent to fetch her for dinner, Lucy could not deny that the demon had a good point. The thought of yet another awkward image was daunting, yet she found solace in the fact that Emma was no longer stiff and uncomfortable in her presence.

“A very fair point… Well then, I guess we’re going to the foyer.”

On sluggish steps, Lucy left the living room, feeling nervousness bubbling beneath her skin at the prospect of meeting her commissioner again after his absence. Emma was there with her father by the time the dollmaker arrived, along with the staff who were there to welcome their master’s return. Her presence alerted Albert, who offered a charismatic smile before offering her an evening greeting. 

“Ah, good to see you again Miss Winters. I hope my daughter did not trouble you in my absence?”

There was something about his choice of words that caused an uncomfortable feeling to crawl under her skin. She could not help but feel as if she was hired to come here to entertain his daughter, and the thought alone made her tense from the sinking feeling in her chest. Yet, for the sake of Emma, Lucy decided to remain composed, daring to hope that she perhaps was overthinking.

“Oh no, not at all, sir. I find Emma’s company very agreeable.” Lucy answered with a small smile, and at her words the smile on Albert’s face seemed to grow even more. 

“Excellent. Today seems to be a good day for all of us then.” 

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows and watched as Albert patted his daughter’s head, who was clinging to him and hiding her face in his jacket. 

“.. I’m afraid I’m not following you, sir?” she voiced her thoughts after moments of silence, uncertain whether there were matters that she failed to comprehend. 

“Oh, I happened to score a good business deal today, is all.” Albert chuckled, seemingly amused with the confused expression painted on the dollmaker’s face. “I believe this will be beneficial both for my business and for my partner’s. Though I reckon things will only get busier from now on, there are so many things to do at the mine.”

It wasn’t long before Albert began explaining in detail what the news would entail, enthusiastic and even optimistic about what was to come with such an opportunity. Yet Lucy could not share his joy, not when anger was sizzling in her veins. The businessman’s nonchalant demeanor as he continued to talk about his new contracts upset her, and she could not help the thoughts that he valued them more than his own daughter.

Lacing her fingers together, the dollmaker clenched her jaw, trying to contain the indignation that was starting to burn within her. She had flimsy tolerance when it came to irresponsible parents, having been subjected to negligence and ultimately loss at a young age in her life. Her composure was cracking, and it was then that the devil advocate whispered in her mind.

**_“Whatever it is that you’re feeling, do not voice them. Maintain a business front at all times, regardless of the circumstances and your own misgivings.”_ **

As much as Lucy wanted to let her commissioner have a piece of her mind, she decided to heed V’s advice. Her tense shoulders began to relax, her laced hands loosened their grip, and she let out a quiet sigh as the frown on her face disappeared.

She was only here for business, after all.

“Oh, where are my manners, I started rambling before I could help it.” Albert offered Lucy a kind smile, having noticed the subtle shift in her demeanor. Yet the dollmaker could not help but wonder, if that was one of the many well-practiced smiles the businessman had mastered to sway those around him.

“I’m truly glad that you and Emma had spent time together. Please allow me to thank you, is there some dish you would like for dinner?” Albert asked.

“Oh vegetable soup would do, sir. I couldn’t possibly ask for more.” 

Lucy offered her commissioner a sheepish look, one that coaxed a surprised hum out of him seeing how she asked for so little in return. As the two of them began conversing, Lucy remained oblivious to Emma, who was stealing a quick glance at her. 

The young girl could not help but feel odd, the fact that there was someone in this world who seemed to care about her when her mother was no longer here.

\---------

Dinner became much more tolerable when there wasn’t tension hanging heavy in the air. 

Lucy chose to sit by Emma, deciding to indulge the young girl’s request. Throughout dinner, however, the dollmaker could feel that Albert was looking at her. The businessman had a plan waiting for her, she fancied a guess, if that unreadable look on his face was anything to go by.

And as if to confirm her guess, Albert voiced his thoughts, after having spent a good part of dinner seemingly being deep in thoughts.

“Miss Winters, may I speak with you after dinner?”

Lucy did not answer at first, uncertain about the best way to approach the situation that she found herself in. She chanced a quick look at Emma, lips closing and parting and fingers twitching as she folded her hands in her lap. The question was akin to an unexpected jab, and all of the sudden, the dollmaker could no longer find her appetite nor the good mood that was once there.

“…C... Certainly, but what about Miss Emma?” Lucy stuttered her answer, and at her words a well-practice smile adorned Albert’s face.

“Thank you for your concern, Miss Winters, but the maids will escort Emma to her room. If it is not too much of an inconvenience, I wish to discuss some matters with you.” 

Lucy did not like this, she did not like the direction that this sudden situation was heading. The man was definitely hardened by experience, managing to maintain a polite and professional front while exerting just the right level of authority. Swallowing thickly and in the most discreet manner, she gave a light tap to her dress pocket, hoping to navigate with the devil advocate’s help.

**_“I reckon he means business, doll. While I’m aware that you find his parenting lacking, do keep in mind you are here for a possible commission. You are not in a position to be picky, yet.”_ **

His words stung, and yet Lucy could not turn a blind eye to the truth that was laden in V’s remark. Heeding the demon’s words and trying to bite back her frustration for Emma’s wellbeing, Lucy agreed, mumbling a “yes,sir” in a voice barely loud enough to be heard. To her surprise, however, the young girl had reached out for her hand, prompting a surprised look to become evident on the dollmaker’s face.

“It’s ok, Lucy. I’m a big girl, I can go back to my room with the maids after dinner.”

This was difficult, so much more difficult than what the dollmaker had previously anticipated before traveling to reach this mansion. “Thank you”, she said, offering Emma the best smile that she could muster at that moment. Dinner continued soon after, but Lucy found it hard to enjoy the scrumptious food when thoughts after thoughts raced through her mind.

Her heart became heavy with emotions, and she felt as if she was watching her childhood days replaying themselves before her eyes.

\---------

The atmosphere was tense as soon as Lucy stepped foot inside Albert’s study.

Her commissioner seated himself on a sofa by the fireplace, quiet and deep in thought. It was a cozy little nook, she thought, with bookshelves stuffed to the brim and a well-polished wooden desk that stood near floor-length windows. The fire crackled, and in the dim light of the room, the dollmaker caught a glimpse of the sorrow and loss that was evident on the businessman’s face.

“Please have a seat, Miss Winters.”

Albert did not look at her, but his words alone carried a hint of solemnity that unnerved Lucy to the core. Sucking in a breath, the dollmaker began making her way towards the opposite sofa and seated herself. V was with her, and that was the only comfort that she had to reassure herself that she was not alone.

“I reckon you must be wondering what it is that I wish to discuss with you.” Albert began, and Lucy could not help but become tense at his words. Maintaining a stoic, professional facade was becoming difficult with the situation that she had found herself in.

“ Yes sir. May I ask what we need to talk about?” 

Albert let out a sigh, before leaning forward and propping his elbows on his legs. With his eyebrows furrowed, eyes downcast and gaze somber, the businessman contemplated how to best voice his thoughts. 

“I lost my wife many years ago, when I was away on a business trip.” Albert began, in a strained voice that contradicted his usual charismatic facade. “The world, my world, lost its colors with her passing. It was a turbulence like nothing I have experienced before, and at times, I still can’t comprehend the fact that she is no longer here. I worked and worked, and did not allow myself the luxury of alcohol since I would only wake up exhausted and empty.”

Lucy did not know how to react, nor did she know how to comfort a broken soul like Albert who had chosen to confide in her. She could only listen, hoping to see the reasons behind her required presence at the mansion and the negligence towards Emma. And yet, there was a thought at the back of her mind, and she dared to guess that her commissioner was trying to cope with his grief by working himself to the bone day after day.

“I admit that my knowledge is limited when it comes to parenting. I don’t know how to comfort my daughter, I don’t… understand her. I was not home often, and now that my wife is no longer here, there is a gap between us. This is why I began getting her toys and dolls from everywhere, they can be with her whenever I can not.”

The sympathy that she had for Albert began to fade as embers of anger came to life within Lucy. She balled her fists and clenched her jaws, trying not to let her emotions override her rationality as the man before her continued to pour his heart out. 

“That’s why I’m asking you, as a father, won’t you please consider crafting a doll that resembles her mother for her? That way, she will have someone to spend time with once you are no longer here and whenever I am away.” Albert pleaded, paying no mind to the tension that was crackling in the air as Lucy’s composure began to crack.

An unfortunate turn of events it was, as the dollmaker’s patience was no more. 

“If I am to be honest, sir, you’re truly lacking at parenting.”

Before she could even realize, the words had already come out of her mouth in a tone that was full of anger and indignation. Albert was taken aback with her sudden remark, and V too was far too astonished to admonish her for her sudden reckless behavior.

“You are not the only one who is grieving, sir. Have you ever had one look at your daughter every time you returned home? Do you realize how devastating and heartbreaking it is to be neglected by the only family member that she has left?” 

Albert could not answer, for there was truth woven inside every word that the dollmaker was telling him. But Lucy did not want to hear him, nor the excuses she knew he would give at that moment. She pushed on, overcome with an overwhelming wave of caged emotions that piled up years after years.

“She waits for your return everyday, she tries to be fine on her own everyday because damn it sir, her own father thinks buying her toys will solve all the problems there are. She lost a mother, you can’t expect her to be fine all alone while you’re here selfishly working yourself to the bones as a way to forget about your loss.”

Emotions roared deep inside her heart, just as her mind recalled how her own parents left her all alone to chase after opportunities to rid themselves of the debt. Tears began to gather at the corners of her eyes, all the things she could never say come gushing out of her trembling lips one after another.

“A child who has lost someone doesn’t need expensive toys, what Emma needs is the love that this world has taken away from her hands. With all due respect sir, stop with this mindset that money can buy anything, because you are robbing your own child of a loving father that she rightfully deserves now that her mother is no more.”

Silence filled the atmosphere of the once cozy room, following the dollmaker’s sudden outburst. She could feel hot tears trickling down her face, could hear her frantic heartbeats in her eardrums. Her composure cracked, and V was silent as he remained still in her dress pocket.

They did not utter a word, and all that she could hear was the crackling sound of the fireplace and the ticket of the clock somewhere around the room.

“I take it that you will not be accepting my proposal for a commission then, Miss Winters?” Albert spoke after a minute of tense silence, holding the dollmaker in a stern look. But his demeanor did not sway her, for in fact her resolve became an unquenchable fire.

“No, sir, I will not.” Lucy let out a shaky breath, straightening herself once more and offering Albert a shake of her head.

**_“I beg your pardon?! Doll, you need to reconsider! This is a business chance that won’t come again anytime soon!”_ **

V did not find her decision agreeable, but Lucy did not find it in her to care at that moment.

She dared not exploit the grief that plagued this family, not when it would tear at her conscience for weeks or even years to come. It was dolls that she sold, not pieces of her conscience.

“I wish to return to Wheldrake tomorrow, sir, now that I will not be working on a commission for Miss Emma any more.”

A look of surprise crossed Albert’s face, yet Lucy remained unchanged. The clock continued to tick, and excruciating seconds went by before Albert let out a thoughtful humm at her request. To her relief, the businessman decided to comply.

“I understand… Please rest well for tonight, I will have a coach arranged for you tomorrow.”

Thanking Albert for his understanding, Lucy rose from her seat and curtsied, before leaving the study to come back to her room. As she left, the dollmaker remained oblivious to the thoughtful, somber look that painted Albert’s face as he gazed at the darkness that stretched beyond the view of the window.

Perhaps it was time he stopped running from the ghosts of his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please feel free to leave a comment and voice your opinion :) Your feedback mean a lot to me.  
> Has December been a good month so far for you guys? I certainly hope that everything is alright on your end everyone, and may the year end on a good note for us all.  
> Please stay safe and take care ❤️


	11. The price of conscience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I am back with the newest chapter for Porcelain.   
> My apologies for the long radio silence, life has been hectic for me recently and I'm way too deep in the Arknights hell.   
> There's nothing to warrant a warning this time, and I hope this chapter will be an enjoyable read for you ^^

It wasn’t until moments later that Lucy returned to her room, tired with the flames of indignation still burning at the back of her mind.

Closing the door behind her, the dollmaker made her way towards the bed, daring to trust the remaining bits of her self-restraint to not stomp the floor. Nothing else mattered to her at that moment as she flopped onto the bed on her front, letting out a sigh at the comfort and warmth of the sheets. 

And much to her chagrin, her little moment of tranquility did not last long.

“When I said your lap is inviting I did not expect to be squished by your thighs like this.”

Lucy’s eyes snapped open when she felt movements in her dress’ pocket, and the annoyance laden in the timbre of her snarky demonic helper startled her. The realization of having forgotten to put him somewhere else dawned upon her, and the dollmaker let out a squeak as V crawled his way out from under her. Her face scrunched up in disgust as he came out of hiding, and the way those glowing eyes narrowed let her know her behavior did not amuse him.

“... I’m too tired now V. Whatever witty remarks you have, I’ll hear them all tomorrow.” 

Lucy shot the demon an exasperated look, having endured too long a day to be on the receiving end of his schemes and behavior. To her surprise, however, V all but cocked an eyebrow at her.

“Well now, someone is certainly in a sour and bitter mood.” the demon stated as he sat on the edge of her bed, taunting smirk evident on his face while he gazed at her. “Since you begged not so nicely, I shall let you have a piece of my mind later. Though, praytell, what could be troubling you so much to prompt such a long face like that?”

V was attempting to help, or at least that was what Lucy wanted to believe. Raising her head a little and shooting the demon a weird look, the dollmaker rolled onto her back, eyes gluing themselves to the ceiling and fingers laced together on her stomach. She could feel V’s eyes on her, and letting out another sigh, Lucy decided to confide in him.

“Did I do the right thing, V?”

It was a simple question, something that she blurted out without much thought. Out of the corner of her eye, Lucy could see the way V shifted, and the demon let out a thoughtful hum as he rested his chin on his hand. Odd how she wanted validation from a being that was not even one of her kind.

“I am still unfamiliar with the moral compass that humans possess, though from a business’ perspective, you lost a deal that perhaps might not come again in a long time. It’s not everyday some well off fellow walks into your shop, asks for a commission and is generous with his payments.”

Lucy winced at the demon’s words, having realized that she had let her emotions rule her judgement. A pang of guilt twisted itself into her heart, and yet amidst the storm of negativity that swarmed her mind, she dared to hope this was what her grandfather would have done. She could recall even now, how it was such a common occurrence for him to reject commissions from people who he deemed unreasonable or a waste of time.

Though, all things considered, he was skilled and therefore had options to choose from, unlike her.

“... Is this how it feels like to run a business?” the words left her lips before she could even stop them, and Lucy squeezed her eyes shut in defeat. “It’s either I sell my conscience for more deals, or exploit others as stepping stones to advance. I don’t have the heart to do either V, I’m walking in shoes that don’t fit me.”

V did not answer her, and the silence that came afterwards made her heart heavy. Maybe she should just sleep, Lucy thought, sleep and deal with the consequences that would come the next day. There was not much she could do, the damage had been done and she doubted she could salvage anything. Before the dollmaker could drift off to sleep, however, she felt fingers brush away a stray lock of hair from her face, effectively pulling her out of her anxiety-filled reverie. 

“Poor thing, how tense you are.” the corners of his lips curled into a smile as V gazed at his contractor, pleased at how his touch prompted pink to dust her fair cheeks. “Allow me to soothe you, doll. You have been managing so well, you certainly deserve a break.”

Lucy wanted to protest at first, but the thought of having someone banish the tense ache in her shoulders was far too tempting. Giving the demon a wary look, who cocked his head to the side as if awaiting her decision, Lucy succumbed to her need to be comforted.

“I don’t see why not. Though if you do anything funny or try to feel my bones, I won’t hesitate to let your face greet my hand.”

“How fierce, though worry not, I will be gentle.”

The bed creaked as Lucy rose to sit with her back to her demonic companion. Her heartbeats quickened when she heard the rustling of the sheets, body tensing in anticipation when she felt his gaze on her. A tiny gasp escaped her lips when slender fingers began to knead her shoulders, and the contact alone sent pleasant tingles to spread along her veins.

“Is this manageable for you, doll?”

She heard his husky voice in her ears, the rich timbre prompting her to flutter her eyes shut for a moment. The way his breath fanned her skin made her heart waver with foreign emotions, whose name she had not a clue. 

“Y...Yes, this is fine. Oh, hey V?”

V paused for a moment at the mention of his name, curious as to what had crossed his contractor’s mind. In the dim light of the room, he watched as Lucy turned her head, before a small, soft smile bloomed on her face. The gaze she gave him was full of warmth, and for a moment the demon was at a loss for words.

“Thank you, for being here with me.”

It never occurred to V that someone would be grateful for his presence. The words roused odd feelings within him, and he could not help but wonder again and again about the effect that such simple words had on him. Such perplexing things that made him want to know more, novel knowledge that he wanted to obtain to sate his hunger.

“Always a pleasure.” a chuckle rumbled deep in his chest as V resumed his ministrations, before an idea appeared in his mind that prompted the demon to flick the dollmaker’s back. The action earned himself a yelp and a glare from Lucy, whose frown prompted a cheeky grin to appear on his face. 

“Oh, don’t doze off now. You still have to pack for tomorrow’s trip after all.”

“Sheesh, and here I was thinking you can be compassionate. I’m stuffing you inside my suitcase tomorrow, swear on my honor.”

\-------- 

Lucy awoke the next day, fluttering her eyelids open slowly with a tired groan.

Birds chirped from outside the window, and the morning sun greeted her with gentle rays of light that seeped inside her room. She did not sleep well yesterday, not when she tossed and turned with a mind full of thoughts. There was a long journey home that awaited her today, and the thought alone coaxed a frustrated sigh from her lips.

**_“Good morning, I see that you’re finally awake.”_ **

Lucy jolted in her bed the moment V’s voice rang in her head. She mumbled a string of profanities under her breath and ran a hand down her face, before turning her head to shoot the doll on the nightstand an annoyed look. It was still too early in the day for his antics.

“Could you do me a damn favor and not move your accursed vessel right next to my face next time?”

**_“I simply can not, lest you would succumb to an eternal sleep in this mansion. You did not even budge when I tried to wake you not once, but thrice. Pardon my intrusion, human’s concept of privacy tends to elude me.”_ **

As if to emphasize his point, V controlled his vessel to turn its head. Upon seeing the glowing green eyes, Lucy could not help but grimace and shudder. There was no point in dallying it seemed, as the demon would make sure she would be up and ready to tackle the day.

“How kind of you, your demonic decorum never fails to amaze.”

The bed sheets rustled as Lucy parted with the warmth and comfort of the bed. She made her way towards the windows, pulling the curtains to the side to allow herself a glimpse of the outside world. Upon seeing the tranquil scenery of a well-kept and vast garden bathed in sunlight, however, her heart began to throb.

“It’s too quiet here…” Lucy muttered with a distant look, gazing at the trees whose branches swayed in the gentle wind. “For once I wouldn’t mind looking at my neighbors butter each other up first thing in the morning.”

**_“On the other hand, you’re no longer obligated to stay.”_ ** V’s voice rang loud in her head, pulling Lucy out of the reverie that she found herself in.  **_“I’m certain they’re waiting for you down at the dining hall. Make haste now, time is ticking as we speak.”_ **

“True.” 

Lucy caught a glimpse of her own reflection in the glass window, which stared back at her and made her heart waver. She was no longer a child hiding behind someone, nor did she have anyone to hide behind anymore. The truth was harsh and heavy; whatever decision that she made, she only had herself to shoulder all the consequences and results headed her way.

\-------- 

“Good morning, Miss Winters.”

Albert was the first one to greet her the moment Lucy emerged at the entrance of the dining hall. Emma too was there, and to her surprise, the young girl did not utter a word. She was quiet and sullen, eyes staying glued to the plate in front of her that was still full of food, seemingly untouched. Lucy had a guess as to why, and the charismatic smile on the businessman’s face made her heart sink.

It had lost the touch of genuinity that she saw on the day he set foot in the shop.

“Did you have a good night’s sleep?” 

Albert began, and Lucy hesitated for a moment before seating herself opposite to Emma.

“I slept well. Thank you for your concern, sir.”

A little white lie, yet Lucy supposed she ought to learn the arts of socializing to navigate herself through the ordeals of the world beyond her comfort zone. The dollmaker chanced a quick look at Emma, and as their eyes met for a moment, she felt her heart break at the small, sad smile evident on the young girl’s face.

“I have let Emma know that you will be departing for Wheldrake today.” Albert poured himself a cup of tea, just as Lucy let out a quiet “ _ oh _ ” to acknowledge his words. “Please, help yourself to a hearty breakfast, it is not wise to travel on an empty stomach. I will also have a carriage ready to take you to the station, though we are not in any rush.”

“...Thank you for your generosity, sir.” 

Mustering all the strength that she had in her, Lucy offered Albert an amicable smile. She began digging in, trying her best to ignore the storm that was brewing inside her heart as the Meyers began to converse.

“Emma, I will need to leave tomorrow. Should you need anything, do let the butler and maids know. I will do my best to help you once I am home.”

A flicker of sadness and disappointment became visible in Emma’s eyes at her own father’s words.  _ “Yes, father.”  _ she muttered, not daring to meet his eyes while trying to eat the food that no longer seemed appetizing before her eyes.

Lucy’s usual appetite was nonexistent at that moment, and the flavors of the food in her mouth became stale as she witnessed how the business man paid no heed to his daughter’s demeanor. There were times when she thought she was the most awkward soul when it came to conversing, and yet the Meyers happened to prove her wrong that morning.

\-------- 

Breakfast concluded on an awkward, stiff note.

Lucy stood in the shade of the tall trees, watching as the staff of the mansion carried her belongings to the waiting carriage. She could not help but frown, uncomfortable with the fact that someone else was touching her luggage. But that was the least of her concerns at the time, given how Albert was there to see her off. There was an uncomfortable silence between them, and Lucy thought she saw a hint of something unreadable in the businessman’s eyes.

“I hope you have had the most pleasant stay?”

Lucy would be lying to say she wasn’t taken aback by the sudden question, seeing how the businessman was rather nonchalant after the events of yesterday.

“Thank you for your hospitality, I couldn’t have asked for more, sir.” she offered him a stiff, small smile, to which the gentleman let out a thoughtful hum in response.

“I see, I am delighted to hear.”

And with that, silence permeated through the garden once more. The sound of birds chirping did little to relieve the tension between them, and the light-filled garden seemed far too vibrant for the moment. 

“Now that you have really said everything you wanted…” Albert voiced his thoughts after seconds of silence, turning to give Lucy a questioning look that filled her heart with ripples of nervousness. “Miss Winters, I would at least like to know why you would turn down a business opportunity such as this one.”

Lucy could not speak right away, not when she wanted to give a considerate answer to such a direct question. Her mouth opened and closed, gloved fingers laced together as thoughts after thoughts raced through her mind. There was no easy way out of this, and she could hear V’s voice in her mind as Albert continued to look at her. 

**_“Do you perhaps require assistance, doll?”_ **

She thought it was a tempting offer, an easy way out of this unexpected situation she had found herself in. But that would be disingenuous of her, and an uncomfortable feeling settled in her stomach at the thought of saying empty words when someone was being sincere to her.

A realization dawned upon her then, the fact that his question was to test if she would indeed stay true to her words until the last moments. Sucking in a deep breath, she shook her head and decided to trust the voices of her heart.

It was dolls that she sold, not her conscience.

“Perhaps your intent is not a malicious one – far from it; nonetheless, my conscience does not allow me to. However, I implore you, please pay some thoughts to our conversation yesterday.”

Lucy was nervous, the fact that she was maneuvering through an impromptu conversation without help set her nerves ablaze. And yet her little courageous moment was not in vain, as within moments, the businessman’s face softened.

“I must say, Miss Winters, I am glad that I decided to step foot into your shop that day.” Albert took a little pause, before continuing after seconds of contemplating. “I promise that I shall. Now then, I wish you a pleasant journey back home. Do take care on the way home, Miss Dollmaker.”

Lucy blinked her eyes in surprise at first, unable to process the sudden turn of events nor how her words had reached someone. But she felt relieved, as if a huge boulder had been lifted from her shoulders, making the air less suffocating and her nerves less ablaze with anxiety. Offering the businessman a stuttered “ _ thank you _ ”, she began making her way towards the carriage, stopping to take one last glance at the mansion.

Her journey began once the coach man had closed the door, and Lucy watched as Albert’s silhouette became smaller and smaller in the distance. There was a sinking sadness deep within her heart, and she prayed that the wind of good changes would soon grace the Meyers.

As he watched the carriage leave through the main gates, Albert began to think about the gap that persisted between him and his daughter. Before long, the businessman wondered about his beliefs, and whether money truly was the solution to everything in life.

\-------- 

Dark clouds covered the sky by the time the train that took her back home reached Wheldrake station.

Lucy grimaced at the dark canvas that spanned above her, unamused with the thought of getting drenched in the rain. She wasted no time trying to hail a carriage, daring to hope that there wouldn’t be a downpour before she got back to the shop. 

Much to her luck, however, rain began to descend from the sky at some point along the way. 

It began with a little sound on the roof of the carriage, and Lucy groaned when the muffled symphony of rain surrounded her. Little by little the heavy clouds began to weep, dotting the streets below with their tears and urging folks to take shelter. Letting out a frustrated sigh, the dollmaker leaned back against the backrest of the bench, casting a distant gaze at the droplets that zigzagged down the window. 

“ **_You’re awfully quiet. The trip took a toll on you, I take it?”_ **

V’s voice rang loud and clear in her head, pulling her out of the reverie that she often found herself in whenever she was travelling somewhere. She cast the demon a quick glance as if to acknowledge his words, before returning her gaze to the blurry scenery outside as the coach rounded the corner.

“I’m just thinking.”

**_“Is that so? What about?”_ **

“Well…” Lucy let out a little humm, her eyes staying glued to the faint outline of the buildings that became distant in the rain. “I’m wondering if Gramps is clicking his tongue at me from beyond the clouds. Probably why it starts to rain as soon as we’re back in Wheldrake...”

Much to her surprise, V did not have any witty or intelligent answer to her words. He remained still by her side, silent and seemingly pondering about something. There was a lump in his throat, and yet he failed to fathom why he could not bear to see the sad gaze that his contractor held. Truly, humans are both fascinating and strange.

“ **_That I can’t tell for certain, though I believe he perhaps would not want you to frown. You will get wrinkles faster.”_ **

V was aware that was not his best answer, nor was it his most eloquent remark to the situation at hand. Nevertheless, his words prompted Lucy to tear her gaze from the window, who then proceeded to shoot him an unamused look that slowly morphed into a small smile. 

“I’ll be honest, V, you have the oddest ways to comfort someone.”

Rain pitter pattered against the small window as the carriage continued to take the two of them home. They sat together in silence, with Lucy’s thoughts wandering to a far away mansion where sorrow lurked in every nook and corner. Quietly, she prayed that one day their pain would be no more.

The rain got heavier by the time she got back to the shop. 

Lucy began to look for her keys, having paid the coachman for his service. She muttered a curse under her breath, lamenting the fact the keys all looked the same in her hurry. As she found the right key and inserted it into the keyhole, the dollmaker heard a little, squeaky meow. There was a tiny black kitten there, shivering by the front door with its fur soaked, curled up into a small shivering ball.

“ **_Luck isn’t on this one’s side,it seems.”_ ** V remarked, to which an idea crossed Lucy’s mind before a small smile bloomed on her face. 

“On the contrary, I daresay it is.”

Pushing the door open, Lucy leaned down to pick up the stray kitten, cradling the little feline in her arms before rushing inside the shop. A small ray of hope illuminated her weary heart, she closed the door behind her, not caring how the sky continued to douse Wheldrake in a heavy downpour.

\-------- 

“Thank you for your patronage.”

Lucy offered another one of her well known crooked smiles to a patron, who tipped his hat in the most awkward manner before leaving. As soon as there was no one else at the shop, the dollmaker let out a dejected sigh and seated herself at the counter. 

A week has passed in a blink of the eye ever since her return to Wheldrake.

The summer heat was sweltering that day, and even with all the windows opened, the air inside the shop was still stuffy. Lucy tugged at the collar of her dress with a frown, dreading the fact that it was still hours before closing time. She had thought about visiting the harbor, hoping to catch a pleasant breeze that would keep her mind together amidst this unforgiving heat wave.

**_“Splendid improvement, doll. You’re doing much better than before.”_ **

“If I have to smile one more time, I fear my face will be stuck like that for an eternity.” Tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear, Lucy shot V an exasperated look, earning herself a chuckle in return.

**_“Then again, I suppose things could have been worse. You did refuse an easy business deal, but our sales so far haven’t been as atrocious as I anticipated. Though please try to be more sincere with your smile, they tend to be...comically off putting.”_ **

Ah yes, just what she needed to hear on this uncomfortably hot day.

“Thank you, kind sir, your words are as invigorating as always. Whatever shall I do without you.”

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows in annoyance, before reaching for the sewing project that was lying on the counter. She had begun to accept requests to make outfits for dolls, seeing how she would need all the incomes she could get as the end of the month neared. Stuck between the lingering guilt of her decisions and the impending meeting with the slimy debt collector, the dollmaker lamented the fact she did not have many options to choose from. Unpleasant shivers ran down her spine at the image of Robert’s knowing, calculating grin, and for a moment she wished her parents had been wiser with their investments.

As she continued working on the sewing project while ignoring V’s teasing remarks in her head, the chime of the shop’s doorbell almost went unnoticed.

“ **_Looks like the bell of business tolls for us… Oh.”_ **

She was curious at first, uncertain as to why the devil advocate would stop in the middle of his sentence. But she discovered the reason right away with a quick glance, and her heart skipped a beat at the sight of the patrons who had just entered the shop.

“Hello, Miss Winters.”

Albert greeted her with a courteous nod of his head, the smile on his face genuine and carried a hint of amicable fondness. Emma too was there, standing next to her father and clad in a lovely dress whose color reminded her of pretty little daisies. The young girl curtsied and smiled at Lucy, who in turn could not help the shocked expression that painted on her face.

“W...welcome..to Willow Works. Can I..get you..anything?”

Lucy did not know how to react to the Meyers’ unannounced visit. All of a sudden she stood from her seat, eyes wide and trembling lips forming a thin line on her pale face while her chair got knocked over. Her demeanor in turn surprised her patrons, and the silence of the shop stopped for a moment when Emma’s laughter reached her ears.

“Oh Lucy, you look like a gaping fish!”

Emma giggled at Lucy’s mortified demeanor, and it was then the dollmaker wished the earth would crumble beneath her feet and swallow her whole. After seconds of stammering incoherent words, she finally sucked in a breath to compose herself, before voicing the thoughts that were racing through her head.

“ I...I didn’t expect to see you again, sir…”

“Please forgive us for the sudden visit, Miss Winters, it is not our intention to inconvenience you.” Albert offered an apologetic smile, before quietly asking Emma to have a look around the shop to which she agreed. 

“The truth is… we have just begun our journey of recovery. Emma and I, we have been trying to talk about the grief that was tearing us apart ever since your departure. I do realize that I have been a terrible parent and a disingenuous host, and as such I am trying to make amends, both to Emma and to you.”

As she continued to listen, out of the corner of her eye, Lucy caught a glimpse of Emma making her way towards the counter. The young girl let out a curious hum as she stared at the small doll, and V could not help but wonder what was brewing inside her head. It wasn’t long before she gave into her curiosity and picked up his vessel, moving the limbs and squeezing here and there in a thorough, examining manner. This, by all means, did not please the devil advocate. 

**_“Lucy! Make the girl stop this idiocy at once!”_ **

Oh, just the right sort of entertainment that she needed.

“Hehe…” Lucy let out a quiet and amused snicker, which prompted a perplexed expression to become evident on Albert’s face. “Oh, my apologies, this heat is getting to my head. Please, sir, I implore you to continue.”

Lucy answered in the most neutral tone she could muster, having shot V a mischievous smile at the little ordeal he was going through. She knew it was petty and immature of her, how she was paying no heed to V’s demands as Emma continued to poke his vessel with a smile. But she thought the demon had it coming, after weeks and weeks of constant teasing and sudden intrusions that sent her heart leaping out of her chest.

This was her sweet little petty revenge, after all.

“I am aware that money can’t be the solution to everything, and I can’t hope to sweep all that had transpired with a bag of gold. I have been giving this some thought but… would a partnership sound reasonable, Miss Winters?”

Lucy could not process the words at first, not when her mind was empty as thoughts evaporated one after another. All she could do was stare at the businessman with wide eyes, dumbfounded and at loss for words, unable to believe what she had just heard. This was far too good to be true, especially for someone who was just starting out on their journey like her. And yet her demeanor did not deter Albert, who continued with a reassuring smile.

“Additionally, I also would like to place a commission for three dolls. I wish to have a memento of my beloved wife, but this time, I also want to have a reminder that the Meyer can’t be whole without one another. Miss Winters, I hope that this isn’t too impossible a request.”

Lucy continued to stand rooted to the spot, tongue tied and minds scrambling to process the sudden turn of events. Frustrated with her lack of response, V decided it was time he stepped in, lest the opportunity became wasted with her indecisiveness.

**_“It has been a good one minute and twenty seconds, doll. How about you offer him an answer? This is too good a deal, I suggest you do not let this chance slip through your fingers_ ** .”

“Y...Yes sir! It would be an honor for us… I mean it would be a great honor for me!” Heeding the demon’s words and having gotten a hold of herself, Lucy began looking for the order log that was resting on the bookcase behind the counter. 

“I will quickly write down the order and after that, I will need your signature as confirmation. The order should take about a little over a week, but I will make sure to do my best to complete everything on time, sir.” 

“I shall entrust our memento in your care, Miss Winters. Oh, that reminds me.” The business man then handed her an old photograph of him and his wife, who held an infant Emma in her arms. “I hope this photograph will serve as a good reference for you, though I have faith that my commission is in good hands. Now then, please allow me to sign my name.” 

Albert began to sign his name, and Lucy swallowed thickly at the sound of the fountain pen’s tip grazing across the page. Amidst the nervousness and jittery nerves, a twinge of excitement alighted deep within her, and one look at the photo let Lucy know Emma was blessed with her mother’s looks. 

“Thank you for this opportunity, Miss Winters. I would love to discuss our partnership further, though I fear I must come back another time. I wish to show Emma about Wheldrake today, and the train back to Ashborne departs in a couple of hours.” 

Albert chanced a quick glance at the clock on the wall, but Lucy was more than happy to accommodate his request.

“That would not be a problem, sir. We are open during the week except on the weekends, so please pay us a visit anytime that is convenient for you. Oh, I suggest visiting the bakery that is on the way towards the main square, they have the most delightful treats.”

“Thank you for your suggestion, Miss Winters, your kindness is truly refreshing. Come now, Emma.”

Emma rounded the counter and held her father’s hand, before giving Lucy a bright smile that warmed her heart. The young girl waved goodbye and was then out of the shop together with her father, and at the sight Lucy felt her heart waver. Meanwhile, as he was finally freed from his torment, V let out a quiet sigh. 

**_“That certainly went well, despite some unexpected annoyance. Now then doll, let me have a look at the order log--”_ **

V could not continue the moment he caught a glimpse of the dollmaker. Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes, and he could not fathom the reason why they were there. There was a smile on her face, contrasted by the tears and the hint of an emotion he could not understand in her eyes.

But why couldn’t he understand. 

“I did it V… I did it…”

Lucy wiped away the tears with the back of her hand, before turning to give her demonic housemate a determined look.

“Let’s get started once business hours are over, I want to work on this commission as soon as possible!”

**_“I see, well then, since you’re so enthusiastic, I see no reason why we should delay working on this commission. And yes, you did well, far better than I thought.”_ **

The rest of the day went by in a blur, and V noticed how Lucy seemed just a little happier as she welcomed new patrons in the shop. She wasn’t as hopeless as he thought she would be, that was something the demon was certain about. 

As dinner time neared, he wondered what to feed both his contractor and their newest resident- the black cat that Lucy has named Shadow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and once again I am terribly sorry for the long wait. Please feel free to leave a comment, I will always appreciate your feedbacks and constructive criticism :)  
> Stay safe and take care everyone!


End file.
